Mega Man Star Force Zero 3: Phoenix
by SapphireLibra3
Summary: What happened to Geo? How did Aries take Geo's body? Who is Luna, and how is she connected to Xerox and the Nightmare Virus. All of these questions and secrets revealed in the final fight for Earth, including one secret about Zero that could be deadly.
1. Still Holding On

**I wanted to wait and try to beat Mega Man Zero 3 and 4 before writing this, but the more I tried to play Mega Man Zero 3, the more frustrated I got (sadness). In the end I figured I know how it begins, so I'll at least get that much started.**

**This story takes elements from Mega Man Zero 3 and Mega Man Zero 4, but only a few from each.**

**Disclaimer: Kitty Munroe, Valerie Sanders, Ryan, Ariel, Aries, and Xerox are characters I created, along with any new characters that appear here. Any one else is property of the Mega Man franchise one way or another and therefore belong to Capcom.**

Still Holding On

_Hello again. It's been, what, two months since the Neo Arcadia incident. A lot has changed since then. For one thing, I think I spend more time here than I do Vista Point these days. I don't even know if you can hear me when I talk to you like this, but it makes me feel a little better. Well, I suppose I should tell you a bit about what's going on these days._

(Play Song: Green Grass Gradation/Mega Man ZX)

In the Cyber City Museum, a Wizard infected with the Nightmare Virus went out of control and was attacking people all through the museum. Even the viruses were infected, and were causing a lot more damage then normal.

_The Nightmare Virus is still a problem, now more so than before. It isn't limited to just areas with fear anymore. Now any strong negative emotion triggers it. Sometimes an EM Being can contract it from being on the Wave Road. Ace coined the term "Maverick" for the EM Beings that get infected. These issues have forced the Satella Police to work overtime._

Four police cars rode up to the Museum and Satella Police officers came out and ran into the Museum. They EM Wave Changed into their Wave Forms to fight the EM Viruses and scattered in all directions.

_Unfortunately even Mettaurs infected by the virus are too much for the Satella Police. So Ace actually decided to form a team of agents to fight Nightmare Virus. Alongside Ace there are five members..._

_Bud, Pat, Sonia, Solo..._

Sonia and Solo both in Satella Police uniforms ran into the City, and noticed some of the Viruses were leaking out of the Museum. Sonia pulled out her guitar/Hunter VG and Solo started drawing the Mu symbol in front of him.

"Transcode 004! Harp Note!" Sonia said playing a note on her guitar.

"Transcode 002! Rogue!" Solo said holding his hands out at his sides.

After they Wave Changed, they both proceeded to fight the Viruses, Harp Note with her guitar, Rogue with his sword, which was actually Laplace, his Wizard.

Pat was running into another section of the city, also in a Satella Police uniform, and was confronted with the same situation. He started screaming in the air as electricity surrouded him.

"Transcode 011! Gemini Spark!" he shouted, making the electricity get larger around him.

After Wave Changing, Gemini Spark ran forward, both twins staying close to each other and supporting each other.

Another police car rode through the Viruses and did a turning stop immediately near the Museum. Once it stopped, the door opened and Bud used the momentum of the stop to roll out of the car, landing on one knee. He then got up and ran into the Museum holding his Hunter in front of him.

"Transcode 005! Taurus Fire!" he said as he ran.

While Bud was engulfed in a large flame, it was Taurus Fire who emerged from the fire and rushed through the Virus army. The Maverick Wizard noticed Taurus Fire a little too late as he tackled the Wizard into a wall. He then turned to a civilian on the ground.

"Get to somewhere safe!" Taurus Fire commanded. The civilian nodded and ran out of the area so Taurus Fire could fight freely.

_And finally... me._

Looking at all of this from a roof was Luna, who like everyone else was now in a Satella Police uniform. She put on the Visualizer and looked out at the Wave Road, which was also overflowing with Viruses.

Xerox, her Wizard and best friend, materialized next to her. They looked at each other, nodded, and got in position to Wave Change; Luna holding her hand in the air and Xerox floating behind her with his arms spread out.

"Transcode 666! Zero!" Luna shouted. Xerox embraced Luna from behind, and they were both engulfed in a crimson red flame and vanished.

A red light fell onto the Wave Road and Zero emerged. She dashed forward past a line of viruses, deleting them instantly. A golem virus appeared next to her, but when it slammed its hammer on the Wave Road, Zero jumped away pulling out a Battle Card.

"Mega Cannon!" she shouted thrusting the card into her left arm, which turned into the Mega Cannon. She fired point blank at the Virus, deleting it in a few shots. She then looked down on the ground and saw Harp Note, Rogue, and Gemini Spark near each other, fighting the Viruses on the ground.

She jumped off the Wave Road, fazing into the Real World. She landed in the center of the fights with her Z-Saber out, and then made two clones of herself with the Z-Mirage ability. Together with her two clones she was able to get rid of the viruses with ease. Gemini White smiled nodded to Zero, Gemini Black gave Zero a thumbs up, Harp Note put her guitar down on the ground and smiled to Zero, Rogue crossed his arms and turned away, showing that he thought he had it taken care of.

Before any of them could get comfortable though, Taurus Fire and the Wizard came bursting out of the museum wall, catching everyone's attention. Gemini Spark shot their Gemini Thunder ability at the Wizard knocking it over to Rogue, who slashed it into another wall with his sword. Harp Note played a loud note on her guitar using her Shock Note power, doing added damage. Taurus Fire ran up to the Wizard and held it from behind.

"Zero, now!" Taurus Fire said. Zero nodded and ran up to the Wizard holding her Z-Saber up. It grew in length getting stronger, and Zero slashed at the Wizard, deleting it.

All of the civilians watching cheered loudly. All six of them smiled to the civilians, and then Transed Out, vanishing from the city.

**Mega Man Star Force Zero 3**

**Phoenix**

Hours later, Luna was in the forest, in front of the remains of the Ara, kneeling in front of a small monument. Lying in front of the monument was a small red collar with a golden emblem on it, and the words "Kitty Munroe, a beloved friend" were carved in the front of it.

"The fights have been hard," Luna said, apparently speaking to the monument, "But Xerox and I have been able to manage so far. Dr. Goodall still doesn't know why that Battle Card appeared when I was fighting Val, but she's looking into it," Luna looked at her right ring finger, which had the ring Kitty gave her on it, "I still wear your ring everyday. I'm sorry that I couldn't save you Kitty. I know I should move on, but I just can't. I keep feeling like it should have been me High Max deleted, or that I should have been able to save you. Silly, I know, but I can't help it. I miss you so much Kitty, and I want you back."

Luna, like everytime she came here, broke down and started crying. She didn't know Kitty for very long, but long enough where Kitty left an impression on Luna. Her smile, her laugh, her voice, the way she would hug Luna as if afraid she would one day fly away, Luna missed all of it. What was sadder was that whle Kitty was afraid that Luna would fly away, it was ultimately Kitty who left. She died trying to save Luna, and that was something Luna would never forget. As she cried, Xerox materialized next to Luna and hugged her. He was sad too. At first he couldn't stand Kitty, but after a while she grew on him. Also he knew that she and Luna were close. It looked like they were more than just friends. To Xerox, it was like they were sisters, and seeing Luna so sad made him want to cry with her.

Luna and Xerox were walking out the forest together. Luna stopped and turned back to the Ara Ruins and put on the Visualizer, looking at the Wave Road around them.

"Still searching for a sign?" a voice said from behind Luna and Xerox. They turned and saw Ace walking up to them.

"Oh, Ace," Luna said softly, looking down. She also felt guilty about Val, who was a good friend of Ace's, "I can't give up. I know there's still a chance to bring Kitty back."

"Luna..." Ace started.

"Dr. Goodall said that there might be a chance, right?" Luna asked.

"Theoretically, yes," Ace said, "but only in theory."

"Didn't Dr. Goodall say the same thing about me four years ago, when Joker almost killed me?"

"Yes, but that was different. In that case you weren't dead, you were just broken up in fragments. Kitty was actually deleted. There's no coming back from that."

"Then explain the Battle Card that came from Kitty's ring and collar. Ace, that wasn't just a representation of her, that was Kitty. Somehow, some way, she came back to help me. Ever since that fight I haven't been able to use that card, but I know that it means something."

Ace sighed. He hated when people around him got their hopes too high on something. There really was no garuntee that Luna could bring Kitty back to life. Dr. Goodall said that to give Luna a small bit of hope, but even she was doubtful. Luna walked past Ace out of the forest.

"Are you prepared though," Ace called out, "if by some chance you can't save her? Will you be ready to let go?" Luna stopped for a second, but then kept walking. Xerox took one last look at Ace, and then floated after Luna. Acid materialized next to Ace, who looked up and sighed in a bit of frustration and agony, "Well, I tried."

"This is something that she has to get through on her own," Acid stated, "As her friends and comrads, all we can do is be there for her if she comes to us."

"Yeah true," Ace pulled out a Mega Snack and began eating it, "Still though, I wish I could tell her something that actually would make her feel better, something that wouldn't be a lie."

As for Luna and Xerox, they were just exiting the forest.

"I know you want to believe Kitty's alive," Xerox said, "But we do have to be realistic. Even her Brother Band is gone."

"I know Xerox," Luna said with a sigh, "I'm just tired of the people I care about dieing around me, that's all."

As Luna sped up a bit, Xerox watched her walk off, wishing just like Ace, that he could make all of her problems go away.


	2. Help Arrives

**I wanted this to be a surprise, but yes the Satellite Admins are in this installment. The song that plays on this chapter is going to be used a lot in this story as background music, and will be used as the Satellite Admin's theme song. Yes, this is from a game that isn't a Mega Man game.**

Help Arrives

In outer space, three satellites slowly approached the Earth. All three of them were extremely large, and mostly silver, but the center of each satellite was what distinguished them. One satellite had a blue center sort of shaped like a horse head. One satellite had a red center sort of shaped like a lion head. The last satellite had a green center sort of shaped like a dragon head.

"It seems that there is an issue on the planet," a calm and elegant spoke from the blue satellite, "Do we intervene?"

"I feel that we should just this once," a powerful and deep voice spoke from the green satellite, "At least to make our presence known."

"It's been a while since we donned "those" forms," a gruff voice spoke from the red satellite, "The last time we used them was twenty five years ago to defend Phoenix."

"Ironic then, that we once again find ourselves using these forms for the exact same purpose," the elegant voice said.

"History repeats itself all the time, brother," the gruff voice said, "Such is the nature of the universe."

"And even now, that pompous fool still hasn't learned his lesson," the powerful voice said, "brothers, let us depart for Earth. Stelar's son and Phoenix are counting on us."

As the satellites approached Earth, they hooked up to the Wave Road from three different positions on Earth, each connecting with an area in Cyber City for some reason.

Back on Earth, a train was under attack by EM viruses and a few Wizards infected with the Nightmare Virus. There were a lot of them getting on the roof of the train, but a line of them were shot down by a Mega Cannon fired in a line. An armored truck rode up to the train, Zero on top of the truck. Zero jumped on the roof of the train and fought off some of the viruses, then activated a Gatling Gun firing at a virus approaching her from a distance.

"Zero," Ace said from the truck, "Something about these virus attacks really bug me. Dr. Goodall is looking into it back at HQ, but do you think you and Xerox can see what you can find out from this attack?"

"You got it Ace!" Zero said cutting the line, "Xerox, let's go!"

"Right!" Xerox said.

The two of them proceeded to the front of the train. After jumping to another car three Mettaur viruses appeared lead by a Maverick Wizard. Zero ran up to the Wizard and clashed weapons with it, but was knocked back by a shock wave from one of the Mettaurs.

When she got up, she was shocked to see a lightning blast coming from her left and a fire blast from her right. Taurus Fire ran up to Zero while Gemini Spark began fighting, Gemini White focusing on the Mettaurs, Gemini Black focusing on the Wizard.

"Luna, are you and Xerox okay?" Taurus Fire asked,

"Yeah Bud, we're fine. Thanks," Zero said with a smile.

"Hey guys," Gemini Black started, "Leave this to us!"

"You two proceed ahead!" Gemini White continued.

Zero and Taurus Fire nodded and ran off to the front, plowing through all the viruses that got in their way. About halfway there they noticed the train was engulfed by a green energy field as the train slowed down.

"Shit!" Zero said, realizing what happened.

"EM Field? This train was pulled into the Wave World?" Taurus Fire asked.

"Guys! Above us!" Xerox shouted. At that moment a familiar barrage of canon fire came down on top of them. Zero and Taurus Fire looked up to see someone come down on the train from the Wave Road above it, someone that they knew very well.

"Fenrir?" Zero shouted. Why was he here?

"Zero! Long time no see! And the traitor, Taurus as well! How are you guys doing?" Fenrir asked as if they were old friends.

"We were doing just fine, until you showed up!" Taurus Fire said, "Are you the one behind this attack?"

"Caught red handed," Fenrir said holding his hands up giving his usual toothy grin.

"Wait, so the Four Guardians are the ones behind the Nightmare Virus?" Zero asked, now slightly confused.

"Now, now, don't get me wrong. We may be using the Nightmare Virus, but we aren't it's source. Master Aries just wants us to make use of what's useful." Fenrir explained.

"So, since you seem to know so much, what is the source?" Taurus Fire asked.

"And why would I go and tell you that, even if I knew?" Fenrir said now getting in a fighting stance, "I may be a hot head, but I ain't no idiot! You ain't getting nothing else out of me!"

"That sentence is a double negative, idiot!" Xerox said clearly trying to get under Fenrir's skin. It apparently worked, because he suddenly got really angry.

"That's it, devil! You and that mouth of yours are deleted!" he shouted charging at Zero and Taurus Fire. Both EM Beings jumped to the side out of the way.

"Thanks, Xerox..." Taurus Fire said sarcastically.

"Hey, sorry. I can't help but taunt him when I see him. He's just too much fun to make fun of," Xerox explained. You could almost feel him shrug his shoulders as he spoke.

Fenrir wasted no time charging at Zero, who was forced to try to block his nonstop punches. Unfortunately after the Neo Arcadia incident Zero lost the ability to use Nightmare Zero. Instead she now had an immunity to it and a few new abilities. She used one of those abilities to faze out from Fenrir's front. While Fenrir looked around Zero appeared behind him and slashed really hard with her Z-Saber.

While Fenrir recovered from that, Taurus Fire tackled him with his horns. Fenrir grabbed the horns, stopping the charge, but as he was just as large as Fenrir, Taurus Fire proceeded to push at the fiery Guardian, who pushed back in response.

While that went on, Zero fired a Mega Cannon at Fenrir, who took minor damage, but wasn't seriously hurt. He then finally built enough strength to pick up Taurus Fire and throw him at Zero, who took the full weight of her giant friend.

While they were on the ground, Fenrir shot at them with his cannons. When the smoke cleared Fenrir saw Zero had used a Barrier 500 Battle Card to defend herself and Taurus Fire. Fenrir smiled looking at that, clearly happy that the fight could continue for a little longer. Taurus Fire then sprang up and both he and Zero charged at Fenrir, and the three of them proceeded to fight close quarter. Zero wasn't sure what was scarier: the fact that he was taking on both of them at the same time, or the fact that he was clearly enjoying this fight.

Suddenly a large green lightning blast came down on top of them, forcing them to separate.

"Harpuia too?" Zero asked.

"No, kid, that isn't Harpuia's style! That was something else!" Xerox explained. Fenrir was clearly surprised by the attack, because he was looking around in shock.

"Where in the world did that come from?" Fenrir asked. Just then, there was a loud crash from outside the dome. Fenrir, Taurus Fire, and Zero looked to the side and saw that the EM field was cracking of all things, but since they couldn't see outside the field they had no idea what was making such a rukus. Whatever it was though, it was huge.

(Play Song: Fighting of the Spirits/Tales of Symphonia)

The crack got bigger, and bigger, until the EM Field completely shattered, and the train sprang forward with enough force to almost knock everyone off the roof.

"WHAT?" Fenrir shouted, but when he looked next to him he saw something that had _him_ absolutely scared galloping next to the train. It looked like a giant blue and white pegasus with red eyes. As it was fully armored it actually looked sort of robotic, but it moved with so much grace that it was clearly alive.

Zero looked at this sight and was mesmerized. It was clearly an EM Being, but she had never seen one quite like it. All the ones she saw were almost ghost like in their appearance, but this one was fully developed, and it was _huge_!

It looked at Fenrir and shot an ice blast at him, forcing him to jump away. When he did he saw an equally large green armored dragon flying next to the train. It flew straight up above the train and shot blasts of lightning at each of the Viruses and Wizards on the train, deleting them in one shot.

"Aw, I wasn't done!" Gemini Black whined, since his fight was interrupted.

"Never mind that Rey!" Gemini White said running up to his twin, "Look ahead!"

They looked and saw that all the way up ahead was the end of the line for the train, but it was moving too fast to stop.

"Shit!" Gemini Black said, "We need to stop this thing now!"

"Yeah, but how?" Gemini White asked.

In front of the train, a giant red and golden armored lion EM Being was now running to the train. It stopped a bit in front of the train and bowed it's head letting it collide with the train, actually slowing it down. It was having a tough time stoppong the train, but the roars of determination said that whatever it was, it wasn't going to stop until the people inside the train were safe.

Seeing the situation and understanding exactly what was going on, Taurus Fire ran up to the front of the train and also began pushing it to a stop.

"Come on! Push damn it!" Taurus Fire shouted. The armored lion roared as if responding to Taurus Fire, and they both began pushing harder on the train, until it stopped right on time; the back legs of the lion were right at the edge.

"Master Aries is not going to be happy about this!" Fenrir said before teleporting away.

Zero, Taurus Fire, and Gemini Spark both walked up to the front of the train and looked in awe at the three large EM Beings who saved them.

"Who are they?" Zero asked.

"I have no idea, but I'm glad that they're on our side," Taurus Fire said. Taurus actually gasped in shock looking at them, catching his partner's attention, "Taurus, what is it?" Taurus Fire asked.

"Those three...! They're...!" was all Taurus could get out, as he was just that shocked.

Inside the armored truck, Ace, Acid, and Dr. Goodall were also shocked by what was going on, but Dr. Goodall had a look of sheer amazement, as if she knew them.

"Acid, are those three...?" Ace asked.

"I'm not sure. I don't think I've ever seen EM Beings like that," Acid said.

"Well I'll be..." Dr. Goodall said wistfully, catching Ace and Acid's attention.

"Doctor, are you okay?" Ace asked Dr. Goodall, who stepped back and had a wistful smile on her face.

"I've waited almost twenty five years... and I've finally seen them again..." Dr. Goodall said.

The three giant EM Beings vanished from the real world, and flew up into the sky as three large beams of light, one orange, one green, and one blue.

"Geo..." Zero began... "Is this what you meant by help...?"

**I know that originally Dragon Sky is supposed to be wood, but I just felt that a dragon of that caliber should use lightning. And for those confused by the forms they took on, that will be explained in the future.**


	3. Return of the Satellite Admins

**I'll be using a lot of Tales of Symphonia stories here. I just think that the songs in that game are perfect for the feel I want this story to have. Did I mention that this is the one I was waiting to write?**

**Before I continue I'd like to thank a few people. First I want to thank Sir Eagle, for not only working on the Mega Man Star Force Zero game, but also for being a great friend. Next I want to thank Shadow Fox777 for also being a friend, and for taking the time to actually draw out the characters in my story. They're up on deviantart if you're wondering (At least, I think they are...). Finally I want to thank Azure Winter, because of the reviews he gives. Since he actually recaps the chapter for me it makes me go back and look at what happened before writing the next chapter.**

**For those not mentioned, don't fret. You're all special to me. Anyway, back to the story.**

Return of the Satellite Admins

Fenrir reported to Aries, Harpuia, and Leviathan what happened on the surface. It was really quiet, as all four of them knew how serious the situation was. Currently Aries was sitting in his throne in aggrivation, Leviathan was sitting on the steps in front of Aries, Fenrir was by the punching bag as usual, and Harpuia was floating next to Aries with his arms crossed.

"And you're sure of the forms they were in?" Aries asked Fenrir, clearly trying hard to control his anger.

"Positive," Fenrir replied punching the bag really hard, "Damn it! What the hell are they doing here?"

"What were those forms anyway. They didn't look like normal AMians," Leviathan asked.

"Those forms allow them to use their full power on Earth, only they can't hold those forms on Earth too long," Harpuia explained.

"Why don't they just find human partners like most AMians and FMians?" Leviathan asked now floating up to Harpuia.

"Because those three are so powerful no normal human could handle Wave Changing with them," Harpuia stated, "So instead, they merge with statues of themselves in their respective temples, and use them to fight on Earth."

"Hold on," Fenrir said now looking at Harpuia as well, "You don't mean those satellites, do you? Last time I checked those things were man made."

"The outer frame is, but the inside is something that can't be recreated even if you tried," Harpuia then turned to his master, who was dangerously silent, "Master, is something amiss?"

"Yeah Master Aries," Leviathan added, "You look really upset."

"I lost to them before," Aries said, "But I will not loose to them again! It's still going to take some time before "it" is ready, so until it is I want you all to take as many of those Satella Police fools out as you can. I'll take care of the three Wise Men myself once I arrive at Earth."

"Shall we continue to use the Maverick EM Beings on Earth?" Harpuia asked.

"Yes, please do."

"And should we run into Zero, what then?"

"The same," Aries said, "Try to retrieve both the devil Xerox and the girl Luna."

All three Guardians saluted and floated out of the throne room.

"What is his fasination with that girl?" Leviathan asked, "As long as she can't Wave Change into Zero, she's powerless."

"The Master has knowledge about the girl. As his subjects it's our job to simply comply without question," Harpuia stated. Truth was he also knew what was so special about Luna, and why Aries was so fasinated with her. She was...

Back in the Satella Police base, Dr. Goodall called Kelvin Stelar and Arron Boreal to her lab to help explain to Luna, Bud, Zack, Pat, Sonia, and Solo a bit about what happened.

"Those three were the Satellite Admins?" Sonia asked in shock. She had heard about them from Geo, but as they had left Earth four years ago, she never saw any of them.

"A blue pegasus, a red lion, and a green dragon," Kelvin said to himself, "Yep, that's them alright. I never thought they would come back though."

"Hang on, I'm confused," Bud said, "Just who are these guys again?"

"Remember the first EM interfaces you all used?" Arron asked.

"Yeah, I think they were called Transers, right?" Zack said.

"Yes. Well each one was connected to a different Satellite that helped guide the EM Waves to their proper destination. Those Satellites were Pegasus, Leo, and Dragon," Arron explained.

"Now I remember," Bud said, "I was a part of the Leo server."

"And I'm assuming that those three giant EM Beings who helped us were them?" Sonia asked.

"Yes, exactly," Arron said.

"I think it's now time for us to take over," a deep voice said from the computer. Everyone turned to the screen and saw it was split into three sections, each section showing a dark silohette of each of the Satellite Admins: the one on the left shaped like a pegasus, the one in the middle shaped like a dragon, and the one on the right shaped like a lion.

"It's... them..." Luna said in sheer awe at them.

"For those who don't know us, we are the three Wise Men from Planet AM, but the people on Earth know us as the Satellite Administrators," the dragon in the center said, "I am Dragon Sky."

"I am Pegasus Magic," the pegasus said in an elegant voice.

"And I am Leo Kingdom," the lion said in a gruff voice.

"It's an honor to finally meet you in person," Ace said walking up to the screen, "You three are the three strongest AMians in the galaxy."

"We are not the strongest," Leo said.

"But it's flattering that you feel that way," Pegasus finished.

"Kelvin, Ceil, it's been a long time, hasn't it?" Dragon asked.

"Too long," Kelvin said walking up to the screen as well, Dr. Goodall strangely walking after him.

"I'm surprised that the three of you even recognize me," Dr. Goodall said.

"How could we forget that smile of yours" Dragon said, the tone in his voice suggesting that he might have been smiling as well.

"Um, excuse me," Bud started, "I don't mean to be rude, but why are you three here?"

"Ah, of course," Pegasus said, "We should probably get down to business."

"I agree," Leo added.

"Well then," Dragon said finally, making Luna wonder if he was the leader of the three of them, "Which one of you is the EM Being named Zero?"

"I am," Luna said stepping in front of everyone. When the Satellite Admins saw Luna, they all seemed surprised by something.

"Brothers, you feel it too, right?" Pegasus asked.

"Yes, I do," Dragon said slowly, as if smiling wistfully.

"By the stars..." Leo added, now making Luna really confused.

"Um, do the three of you know who I am?" Luna asked.

"Yes, we know exactly who you are," Leo said, prompting Luna to run up to the screen urgently.

"Tell me, please! Who am I? Where am I from? Who are my real parents?"

"As much as we would like to tell you," Pegasus said, "I'm afraid you're not ready to know such stressful news, nor are you ready to recieve the power we wish to bestow upon you."

Luna was disappointed, but she knew from hearing that that there was something more important to do, "A new power...?" she asked.

"Now you're speaking my language," Xerox said materializing next to Luna.

"So you're Xerox?" Pegasus asked.

"Yeah, that's me. Why?"

"His DNA is quite prominent within you," Leo said, "This will make things easier."

"Do you know about the power known as Star Force?" Dragon asked.

"Geo told me about it," Luna said, "He told me that you three geve it to him."

"Yes," Leo replied, "As the three of us are unable to bond with humans the normal way, we instead give them a fraction of our power."

"Geat!" Xerox said suddenly, "In that case, let's get with the sharing. I like the dragon the best, actually," he said, making Luna grab his arm.

"Xerox, that's rude!" she scolded, Xerox just shrugging his shoulders.

"No, it's fine, child," Dragon said, "Unfortunately neither one of us can give you our Star Force, as we all gave Geo our power and cannot bond with more than one person at a time."

"So instead," Pegasus added, "We have decided to bestow upon you a special Star Force."

"Wait..." Dr. Goodall said, now looking at Kelvin, who was equally shocked, "You don't mean... _her's _do you?"

"Yes, we do," Dragon said, "The Star Force we speak of belongs to none other than the fourth Satellite Admin, Phoenix Heart."

Now everyone was shocked, even Solo to a degree.

"There's a fourth Satellite Administrator?" Ace asked.

"There was, but she gave her life twenty five years ago in order to save our dieing race," Leo said.

"Phoenix..." Kelvin said, strangely looking down as if he knew her.

"The test to recieve her Star Force is even more strenuous than the test Mega Man was put through. Will you accept this test, Zero?"

Luna had to think on this. She was curious what the test was. What did Geo have to do, and how was her test going to be tougher than his? She looked at Xerox, who nodded confidently, and then turned back to the screen.

"We accept your test," she said proudly.

"Excellent," Pegasus said, "then I hope my brother's don't mind if I go first."

"Not at all," Dragon said, "I think Leo and I should observe her strength from a distance in the beginning."

"Good luck, Brother," Leo said, now making Luna _and _Xerox, scratch that, _everyone _worried about what the test was going to be. Why were they wishing _him _good luck? It wasn't like he was going to get hurt...

Right...?

"Um... what exactly is-" Pat began.

"First go to the House of the Blue Light," Pegasus said suddenly cutting Pat off," there you'll understand what the test is. I'm looking forward to seeing you, Zero."

With that, the screen turned off, leaving everyone dumbfounded.

"Um, what just happened?" Zack asked.

"Whatever this test is," Solo said, "it's going to be dangerous."

"Solo's right," Sonia added, now looking at Luna and Xerox, "You guys be careful."

Luna nodded, but then looked down, her heart racing. She almost knew what the test was from what the Satellite Admins said. And if she was right, she better be prepared...

Prepared for what may be the biggest fight she ever had...


	4. Pain of Loosing Someone

Pain of Loosing Someone

Pat and Luna were walking home together. The sun was setting, and the sky was a bright orange.

"Any idea what the test is?" Pat asked.

"I have a few ideas," Luna said, "What I want to know is what he meant by the House of the Blue Light. I have a theory, but it's completely off base."

"Hey, nothing is off base. When dealing with a riddle, you have to look at every outcome."

"I guess," Luna was also thinking about what the test was. She didn't like how the other two Admins wished Pegasus good luck like that. Why would they need to wish him good luck? She decided to just sleep on it, and once she built up the courage to face his test, she would go to where she thought was the answer to his riddle.

Once they made it to Luna's condo, they stood at the door like they usually did, as if looking for the words to an unspoken conversation. This went on for a few seconds.

"Well, I'll see you in school tomorrow, right?" Luna asked.

"Yeah," Pat said, "See you tomorrow."

Luna went inside, Pat still in front of her condo. He stood there for a few seconds, and then went back to his own house.

Luna went into the living room to see her parents sitting next to each other on the couch.

"I'm home," she said, now walking up to them to see that they were holding a picture of Luna and Kitty together. In the picture the two girls were embracing each other and looked really happy.

"Wow, I didn't know you two kept this picture..." Luna said in sadness.

"Of course we kept it," Mrs. Platz said, "Even though she wasn't with us long, she was a member of the family, and we do miss her."

"And I bet you miss her even more than us," Mr. Platz stated letting Luna sit in between them.

"I do miss her," Luna said looking down, "But right now I can't dwell on my sadness. Right now, Planet FM is planning a large attack against Earth, and I need to be ready."

"There's a time to be Zero, and a time to be Luna," Mrs. Platz said, "And right now, you're Luna. If you want to let your emotions out, you should."

Luna knew her parents were right, but it was still hard to let them see her show that much emotion. She only showed them that much emotion once, and that was four years ago when she was infected by an FMian. After that she tried to seem well put together in front of her parents, and only let her emotions out in the privacy of her room usually.

"I'm going to my room," Luna said getting up, "Call me when dinner is ready."

Her parents knew what she was doing, and it was hard to watch. Hard to see their daughter suffering, and unable to do anything to help her.

The next morning in school, things took their usual turn for the worst. Luna had to listen to all the rumors being spread about Kitty as she walked through the school. None of the other kids seemed to care about what she was really like, and her death wasn't made public. Therefore rumors about why she left the school were being spread everywhere. It was lunchtime, and Luna was with Bud and Zack about to go to their table, when they heard two girls gossiping.

"They say that she moved to some other school in Den-Tech city," one girl said.

"Well, I heard that she got sick or something," her friend said.

"Whatever the reason, I'm glad that skank is out of here," she first girl said, making Luna really upset.

"She was such a whore! Did you see how she clung to that blond girl all the time? It was like they were lovers or something. That and the way she dressed. I bet she slept with at least half the guys in the school. She probably caught something and was put in the hospital," the other girl said. Luna had enough of this and slammed her hand on the wall next to them.

"Shut up!" Luna shouted, catching everyone's attention in the cafeteria, "You don't know what she was like or what she went through, so stop talking about her like that!"

"I'll say what I want about her, thank you," the first girl said clearly trying to antagonize Luna. Luna actually looked like she was about to hit the girl, but Bud grabbed her arm. She looked at him, but he just shook his head. Luna then stormed out of the cafeteria and went outside. Bud and Zack turning to follow her, but...

"You're going to run to her aid like a good little doggie?" the other girl asked. Bud sighed in frustration.

"She's been through hell and back, losing two people really close to her. You don't know what Kitty was really like, and you don't know what her relationship with Luna was like either. I'm not trying to control what you think," Bud shot both girls a look, "but keep your opinions to yourself." With that said, Bud and Zack ran out to find Luna.

When they found her, she was under a tree, crying. Bud and Zack sat down next to her, Bud putting his arms around her.

"Prez..." Zack said sadly. Luna looked up at her friends, trying to pull herself together.

"It's not fair," Luna said softly, "They don't even know Kitty."

"People will talk, but we can't get worked up over it," Bud said catching Luna's attention, "Kitty wouldn't want it like that."

Luna sighed. She knew that Bud was right, but it still got on her nerves. This was the side that Luna's parent's didn't see, since she didn't suffer out in the open, she suffered even more in the inside.

"Guys, could I be alone for a little while?" Luna asked, both Bud and Zack looked at each other.

"Prez, how long are you going to try to deal with this alone?" Zack asked.

"I don't need any help!" Luna snapped, "I need Kitty, alive!"

"Prez-" Bud began.

"Don't start Bud!" Luna said, cutting him off, "You said the same thing about Geo, and he's alive! So don't you start here!"

Bud and Zack sighed, and then got up. They knew that there was nothing they could do to help her right now, but that didn't change the fact that it hurt them seeing her in pain. Once they left, Xerox materialized next to Luna.

"They do care," Xerox reasoned.

"I know, Xerox," Luna said, calming down, "But I'm tired of everyone telling me that she's dead. I know I can bring her back."

"How do you know?"

"I just know, okay?" Luna then got up, "I can't be here today."

"You want to go on the Wave Road for a little while?" Xerox asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Luna and Xerox ran to the back of the school. Once there, Luna put on the Visualizer, and held her and in the air as Xerox floated behind her. "Transcode 666! Zero!" Luna shouted. Xerox embraced her from behind, and they both vanished in a crimson red light.

On the Wave Road, Zero ran all the way to Kitty's memorial. Once there she materialized and ran up to the memorial. She fell to her knees and just looked at looked at it. Eventually Zero hugged the memorial, wishing that it were Kitty she were hugging.

"You're alive, Kitty. I know it. I'll bring you back Kitty, and then you and I will be together again," Zero said. Suddenly she noticed an EM field being created around the forest. She jumped to her feet and looked around, until she noticed the rising temperature in the forest. That, and the scent of something burning.

"Kid," Xerox shouted suddenly, "Look to your left!" Zero did as her partner said, and saw a section of the forest on fire.

"What?" Zero ran through the forest until she saw the culprit, a Maverick Wizard with a flamethrower instead of the classic machine gun, "Xerox, what kind of Wizard is that?"

"Probably a Wizard who's been upgraded," Xerox explained, "And if this EM Field is anything to go by, then I think we both know who did the upgrading!"

Zero did know, but she didn't have time to question why Planet FM got involved. She pulled out a Gatling Gun Battle Card and fired at the Wizard, catching it's attention. When it saw her, Zero ran up to the Wizard with her Z-Saber out and began slashing at the Wizard. She kicked the Wizard away, and then pulled out three Battle Cards. When she put them into her wrist, they began glowing.

**Aqua Tower x3**

**Advance=Tidal Wave**

She shot the Tidal Wave at the Wizard, who was deleted by the attack. The water also put out the fire, much to Zero's relief. There was minimal to no damage.

"Kid, behind you!" Xerox shouted. Zero jumped up, just missing Fenrir's shot. When she landed she saw Fenrir in front of her, poised to fire again.

"You sent that Wizard into the forest, didn't you?" Zero asked.

"Guilty as charged, kid," Fenrir said with a toothy grin.

"First you rig a mall with explosives, then you take over a train, and now you're startin forest fires?" Xerox said, "Geez, you guys really care about the planet!"

"Hey, I'm just following orders," Fenrir said shrugging, "But you two being here is a nice bonus. How about we go for round five?" Fenrir got in a fighting stance, showing that he had no intentions of letting Zero leave without his fight.

"You up for this, kid?" Xerox asked, Zero nodded.

"Yeah Xerox. After the day I've been having I need to vent a bit, so this is perfect for me!" Zero got in her fighting stance. She then shouted...

"Wave Battle! Action!"


	5. Wave Battle: Fenrir

Wave Battle: Fenrir

Fenrir began firing at Zero, who was running around Fenrir. She jumped onto a tree and was about to pull out a Battle Card, but Fenrir ran up to the tree and punched it knocking it down, and forcing Zero to jump away. She landed and activated her Battle Card.

"Gatling Gun!" she said before firing at Fenrir, who put his arms up in defense. While Fenrir blocked, Zero ran up to Fenrir, so when her Battle Card ran out of ammo, she activated her Z-Saber and began slashing at Fenrir.

"Pretty good, kid," Fenrir said, "You've gotten better!"

Zero frowned and pushed forward. She then activated a Heavy Ax Battle Card and began slashing through Fenrir's defense. Fenrir jumped back and then did a rushing punch to Zero punching her through a tree. While she was on the ground Fenrir began firing at Zero, who activated a Barrier Battle Card. Fenrir then jumped in the air and punched the ground sending a pillar of fire at Zero. She tried to block, but she took serious damage and fell back.

Fenrir then rushed at Zero and punched her a few times directly. He then then did an upper cut knocking her in the air a bit, and then punched her straight through the forest. When Zero got up she fired a Mega Cannon straight to Fenrir, who fell back. While he fell back Zero activated her Z-Mirage, and three Zeros ran up to Fenrir and began slashing him, actually overwhelming Fenrir to a degree.

Fenrir then slashed at the Zeros so he could destroy all the clones, but was shocked when all three Zeros vanished.

"What?" Fenrir shouted, "Three clones? I thought you could only make two clones!"

"Think again!" Zero shouted, as two Zeros rushed past Fenrir doing serious damage. "I can now make four clones!" Zero proclaimed as Fenrir fell to his knees. He then started laughing to himself.

"This is great! I've never had such a stimulating fight! I wish you could have fought like this from the beginning!" Fenrir then rushed at the two Zeros and began punching them like crazy. The clone vanished, and the real Zero fell back.

"I forgot how much... stamina this guy... had..." Zero panted.

"At this rate, we'll run out of steam before he does!" Xerox said.

Zero reached into her deck and pulled out a Wide Wave Battle Card. She fired it at Fenrir, but he punched it getting rid of the attack. He then began firing at Zero, who was forced to run for cover.

"Xerox, do you have any ideas?" Zero asked.

"One. Didn't you buy an new Battle Card recently?" Xerox asked.

Zero nodded pulling it out, "This one, right?"

"Yep. I have an idea. Remember how he was caught off guard when we showed him how much stronger we got?"

"Yeah, but along side making my Z-Saber longer and being able to move faster, I don't think-"

"I doubt he's expecting this. Just activate the Battle Card and follow my lead."

Zero knew better than to question Xerox's judgment, especially when it came to the Four Guardians. She had no other option. Both she and Xerox were getting tired and they were taking too much damage and were on the verge of Transing Out.

"Oh, Zero!" Fenrir called out, "Don't tell me that you're bailing out! That's not like you, Zero!" At that moment Fenrir got the surprise of a life when something red flew up to him and slashed him.

Xerox...

"How in the world?" Fenrir asked, shocked by two things. One, the fact that Xerox was here apart from Zero, and two, he felt just as strong as he did on Planet FM. Xerox slashed at Fenrir a few more times until Fenrir's defense broke.

"Now kid!" Xerox called out flying up, revealing Zero right behind him poised to fire a Mega Cannon. She fired it point blank at Fenrir, knocking him down. Fenrir got up and looked at Zero and Xerox standing in front of him.

"You didn't think I'd spend two months waiting for you guys to come back and not get a few new Battle Cards, did you?" Zero said revealing her newest card, the Beast Slap, which allows her Wizard (Xerox in her case) to appear and assist her in battle for a set time.

Xerox vanished as Zero activated a Mega Cannon Battle Card. Fenrir was too damaged to move and took the attack point blank, causing his Battle Form to explode. When the smoke cleared Fenrir was floating in his EM Form holding his arm.

"Damn it," Fenrir said, "I trained nonstop for this day, and you still defeated me," he looked up at Zero, "That was the best match yet, kid. I'll concead defeat this time, but next time you won't have such an easy time." With that said Fenrir teleported away. Zero fell to her knees and Transed Out, turning back into Luna.

"What was Fenrir doing here?" Luna asked Xerox, who materialized next to her.

"Beats me. I knew Fenrir wasn't the type to ever go green, but this is just too much."

Luna thought it was strange. Why did they attack the forest? It felt strange, but Luna couldn't worry about it. She decided on emailing Ace to tell him what happened, and then begin heading back home. It was late, so class was over by now.

On the way back to her condo, she saw Hope, Geo's mom, struggling to carry groceries into her house. Luna ran up to Hope and caught a bag before it fell over.

"Oh, thank you Luna," Hope said with a smile, "I think the eggs are in there, too."

"You do your shopping on the weekdays?" Luna asked.

"Not normally, but Kelvin and I had a date last weekend so I wasn't able to go."

"A date? But you and Kelvin are married," Luna said, obviously missing what Hope meant.

"Oh Luna, your innocence warms my heart," Hope said smiling, "Could you help me carry this in?" she asked, not waiting for Luna's answer. Luna stood there confused for a few seconds, but then nodded once she realized what she meant. She walked inside staring at Hope, not wanting to think of her in that light.

Luna set the bag on the counter with the other bags, and then sat down looking around at the house. It was amazing how different it seemed without Geo. The place itself didn't look any different, but the air was quieter.

"Did you want anything to drink Luna?" Hope asked.

"Um, sure Mrs. Stelar," Luna replied. A few seconds later Hope handed Luna a glass of orange juice and sat down next to her.

"You have that look in your eyes again," Hope said catching Luna's attention.

"What look?"

"The same look you had for four years after Geo vanished. Does it have something to do with that pink haired girl you used to hang out with?"

Luna looked down in sadness, "Yeah, it's her. Only this time I actually saw her die in my arms," Luna took a deep breath, trying not to cry, "The thing that gets on my nerves is that no one knows what she was really like. Everyone at school says horrible things about her, but none of them know who she really was. She wasn't a slut! She didn't catch some disease! She did protecting me!" Luna then couldn't hold her tears in any more, and Hope hugged her, understanding what she was going through.

"Luna, you can't let those people get to you," Hope said, "You know the truth, and that's all that matters. Besides, do you think Kitty would want you harboring this anger?"

No, Luna thought. Kitty was too sweet for that. One time when she was still in the school, one of the boys at school said something about how he thought Kitty was "easy". Kitty was really offended, and she did say something, but after that she shrugged it off and didn't think anything of it. That incident didn't help Kitty's thoughts towards men though.

"Um, could I go into Geo's room for a while?" Luna asked.

"Sure Luna," Hope said, "Do you want to spend the night here?"

Luna thought about that. Sometime last month she started spending the night with the Stelar's, who she began to see as a second family. In truth she didn't really feel like going home tonight. Her parents wouldn't say anything about her cutting class; she just didn't feel like dealing with the atmosphere at her home now that her parents knew she was Zero and Kitty was gone.

"If that's okay," Luna said softly, "Xerox, do you mind?"

"Not at all. Mrs. Stelar makes the best french fries," Xerox said happily, making Luna and Hope laugh.

"Why don't you call your parents and let them know that your staying here while I put the groceries away and make dinner?" Hope asked.

"Okay," Luna said, "But wait for me to help with dinner, okay?"

Hope giggled at that, "Sure Luna, I'll wait." Luna then hugged Hope and ran up to Geo's room to get relaxed and call her parents.


	6. First Test

**For those who know Tales of Symphonia, think Derris Kharlan, and you'll know what my vision is.**

The First Test

Luna loved Geo's bed, because for some reason it always smelled like Geo. It was a very pleasant scent, and it always helped lull Luna to sleep, probably the reason she began staying there. The Stelar's also loved having Luna over. The house felt so quiet and empty with Geo gone, but after Luna began staying with them it felt like that void that Geo left was filled a little. This started one day when Hope and Kelvin walked Luna home and found out that her parents were away on business. Hope always worried about Luna, so when she saw Luna was alone in that large condo she immediately spoke to Luna's mother (who had become a good friend of hers) and offered to let Luna stay with them on the weeks they went away.

It was night time now, and Luna was asleep. In the Wave World, a blue circle began glowing on the floor in the center of Geo's room. Xerox materialized and took a look at it. He then went to Luna and shook her awake.

"Kid. Kid, wake up," it took a second, but eventually Luna woke up.

"Xerox? What's wrong?" Luna asked.

"Put on the Visualizer, and prepare to cover your eyes," Xerox said. Luna thought his statement was strange, but she did it nonetheless.

"What in the world?" Luna said once she had the Visualizer on. It wasn't really bright, but since she just woke up she had to adjust her eyes, "What is it?"

"I don't know, but it looks like a transporter," Xerox stated.

"What do you want to do?" Luna asked.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Stelar are still asleep, so we could probably investigate quickly."

"Then let's go," Luna said getting up and standing on the transporter, Xerox behind her in position to Wave Change, "Transcode 666! Zero!" Xerox embraced her from behind and both of them vanished in a crimson light.

(Play song: Last Battle-Will/Tales of Symphonia)

Zero expected to appear in the Wave World of Geo's Room. Instead they ended up in a strange environment. It looked like a wave space of sorts, only the background was blue, and instead of a Wave Road the ground looked like it was made of stone. Looking around it looked like a maze.

"House of the blue light..." Zero thought, "Xerox, Pegasus was talking about Geo's house!"

"House of the blue light... aka Mega Man's house," Xerox said, "Kid, we found it. What should we do?"

"Tomorrow's a holiday, so there's no school. I say we proceed. Send Mrs. Stelar an Email just in case they wake up and don't see us."

"Got it."

Zero explored for quite a while. Eventually she came to a place where the road stopped. It looked like there should have been a bridge, but there wasn't on, and it was too far to jump.

"End of the line?" Xerox asked.

"No, it can't be. We should be able to go across," Zero looked around until she saw another path, "Maybe there's something over there."

Zero proceeded down the other path. At the end she found three Golem viruses, only these were light blue. Zero activated her Z-Saber and got in a fighting stance.

The three Golems walked up to Zero, the middle one slamming it's hammer down creating a shock wave, but Zero jumped high in the air to avoid the attack. While she was in the air, she activated a Pulse Gun and fired it at the center Golem, paralyzing it. While it was stuck, Zero came down and slashed at it with her Z-Saber deleting it.

Before Zero could react, one of the other Golems slammed it's hammer at her knocking her to the side. Zero got up and activated a Heavy Ax Battle Card. She then ran up to the Golems and fought both of them with the Heavy Ax, shocking Xerox a bit by how much better she had gotten at fighting.

Zero did a spinning slash with the Heavy Ax knocking both Golems back, and then jumped up in the air flipping toward the Golem on the right slamming the Heavy Ax through it deleting it.

The last one slowly walked up to Zero, but she had an Elec-Sword Battle Card ready. She met up with the Golem and began slashing at the Golem, paralyzing it. She then activated her Z-Saber and slashed at the Golem, deleting it.

After it was deleted, a small blue ball of light appeared in the center of the area. It flew down the path that Zero just came from.

"Kid, follow it!" Xerox requested.

"Right!" Zero said in response. She then ran after the light.

When she made it to the dead end she noticed that there was a path made of ice now. Zero smiled and then ran across the path.

Once she made it across she saw an extremely large circular area, and Pegasus floating in the middle, only he was in his EM Form, not as large as the form that saved them on the train, but still pretty large. Zero approached him slowly.

"Welcome Zero," Pegasus said, "I apologize for pulling you out so late."

"It's fine," Zero said, "I don't have class tomorrow, and the people who I'm staying with know who I am."

""That's good," Pegasus said now approaching Zero.

"Pegasus, why can't you tell me who I am?" Zero asked.

"Have you been wondering for a long time?"

"Ever since I found out two months ago that I'm not the real Luna. I can't rest peacefully until I find out who I am. I'm sorry to be a pest, but please tell me."

"You are not a pest," Pegasus said, "And I wish I could give you the answers you seek. Sadly if I tell you now you wouldn't understand."

"Then how do I understand?"

"You'll understand after you pass all three tests. Eventually your subconscious memory will awaken and you'll be able to understand."

"Hang on," Xerox chimed in, "I thought defeating those three Golems and getting here was the test."

"That's only part of the test," Pegasus said, "The real test begins now." Behind Pegasus a gray statue of that form he took at the train rose up from the ground. Pegasus then flew inside of it, and the statue started glowing brightly. It eventually gained life and turned blue and white, just like the one near the train. "En guard, Zero!"

Zero stepped back in fear. Was he serious? This was the test? How was she expected to face and defeat a Satellite Administrator!

"What do we do, kid?" Xerox asked, hoping she would say retreat.

"If I have to defeat Pegasus, then so be it!" Zero said activating her Z-Saber.

"Kid, think about this! That thing had _Fenrir _scared! What makes you think we can beat him is Fenrir couldn't!"

"Because we're Zero, that's what!" Zero said now getting in a fighting stance shouting...

"Wave Battle! Action!"


	7. Wave Battle: Pegasus Magic

**If this were a videogame, this fight along with the other two Satellite Admins (cause it's no secret what the tests are now) would be the toughest fights in the entire series, just so you'll know. And for those who remember the first Star Force game, keep in mind that Geo only had to fight one, and he only fought them at half their strength if that. Luna is fighing Pegasus at full power. Now, on with the test.**

**PS: The song plays throughout the fight, so if you're listening to the song while reading and it stops, just restart the song as it's meant to only be background music.**

Wave Battle: Pegasus Magic

(Play song: Fighting of the Spirit/Tales of Symphonia)

"Prepare yourself, Zero," Pegasus said to Zero before charging at Zero at high speed, forcing Zero to quickly roll to the side.

"Holy shit!" Xerox shouted, "This guy is trying to kill us!"

"I guess he really is serious," Zero said getting back up to her feet.

After charging at Zero, Pegasus proceeded to simply galloping in a large circle around Zero. As he ran, icicles appeared randomly behind him and rushed over to Zero, who was able to move away from those with ease.

"Gatling Gun!" Zero said activating her Battle Card. She then fired it at Pegasus, landing a hit, but it didn't seem like it did any damage. Instead Pegasus turned to Zero and ran up to her. He jumped in the air and was about to land on her. She quickly dashed to the side and looked at where he landed, just to see that he vanished, leaving a huge ice cluster in his place.

"That could have been bad," Xerox said, Zero nodding in agreement. She then looked around, noticing something.

"Xerox, where did he go?" Zero asked.

"That's a good-" before he could finish, a magic circle appeared next to them and Pegasus ran out toward Zero at high speed, this time hitting her and doing massive damage.

"Shit..." Zero said forcing herself to get up, now looking at Pegasus gallop around the field in a circle again, "And I bet that was just a basic attack."

"If that's the case I'm afraid of what happens when he's ready to get serious," Xerox said.

Zero knew that she had to stay offensive, even if her opponent was massive and powerful. She was scared, of course. Pegasus was the largest intelligent opponent she ever faced, so she wasn't entirely sure how to deal with it. She activated a Mega Cannon Battle Card and fired at Pegasus, who moved too fast to be hit.

"Come on, quit moving!" Zero shouted, more to herself that to Pegasus.

"Kid, that's it!" Xerox said catching Zero's attention.

"What?" Zero asked looking at her partner on her wrist.

"We have to get him to stop moving!"

"But how?" Zero asked.

"Think, kid. Even if he's large, he's still a water elemental. Maybe we can paralyze him."

Zero was surprised she didn't think of that. He was still a water type EM Being. Even if he didn't take any damage from it, he should be vulnerable to paralysis. For a few seconds to a minute she moved out of the way of the icicles that rushed over to her from Pegasus' steps, until he seemed to break from the circle running off a bit.

Zero activated a Pulse Gun Battle Card and waited. Just as Zero expected he would, Pegasus turned around sharply and began charging up to Zero. This time though Zero quickly rolled to the side and fired her Pulse Gun. When it hit Pegasus she was shocked (excuse the pun) by what happened. Pegasus was engulfed in electricity and fell over making a loud neighing sound. It looked like he was struggling to get up.

"Kid, now!" Xerox shouted, "Attack while he's down!"

Zero didn't like hitting an opponent while they were down, even if they were large, but she knew that this might be her only chance to get any serious hits in. She activated a Mega Cannon Battle Card and fired at Pegasus with every thing she had, finally doing a bit of damage.

Eventually Pegasus flapped his wings quickly blowing Zero back, who flipped up to her feet. The electricity faded away and Pegasus got up, then continuing his gallop around the field. Zero was beginning to feel like this would be a long fight.

Pegasus slid to a stop, and then looked at Zero from a distance. Zero was about to take that as her chance to attack, but this time the tip of his horn began glowing. Zero was curious as to what he was doing, but he then shot a ice beam at the ground, essentially freezing it, and to Zero's dismay, her feet along with it.

Zero tried to pull her feet free to no avail, unaware that Pegasus was preparing to charge again. He charged to Zero, even harder than usual, and breaking the ice behind him. Zero took massive damage from that, to the point where she almost Transed Out. She stayed on the ground for a minute or two, unable to get up.

"Kid, are you alright?" Xerox asked.

"Yeah, but I can't take another one of those attacks," Zero replied, finally staggering up. She pulled out a Recovery 500 Battle Card and activated it, healing a bit, but not enough to take another of those attacks. Pegasus tried to charge at Zero again, but this time she ran up to him with an Elec Sword out and slashed at him, paralyzing him like before. She then activated a Heavy Ax Battle Card and began slashing at Pegasus, actually doing a good deal of damage. She saw that he was preparing to blow her away like before, but this time she was prepared. She quickly jumped back and moved away from Pegasus, who still flapped his wings really hard. That was when she noticed why he really did that. Doing that blew the electricity off of him.

"That's very good Zero," Pegasus called out as he began galloping around the field again, "but it appears that you have now forced my hand."

Oh shit, Zero thought. Like his other attacks weren't massive enough; what else could he possibly do? Zero got her answer when she noticed he began flapping his wings as he ran, eventually taking to the air. Now he was flying above Zero making large icicles rain down on her. She moved out of the way of those attacks, unaware of what else he had planned.

Under her feet a green magic circle appeared under her. She saw it and tried to get off, but the icicles kept falling in her way.

"MAGICIAN'S FREEZE!" Pegasus shouted. A second later a large ice cluster converged on the magic circle, trapping Zero and doing an incredible amount of damage. It vanished after a few seconds, but Zero had to fall to her knees after that move, which she figured was his strongest move.

"Oh... my... god!" Zero said catching her breath, "This guy is insane powerful! It doesn't make any sense for something to be this strong!"

"He is one of the three strongest EM Beings in the galaxy," Xerox reasoned, "I'd expect no less from him. But he's probably getting desperate, that's the only reason he'd use a move that powerful."

Xerox was probably right, Zero thought, but she still had to end this fast. His attacks were getting larger and larger, and she couldn't handle too many more. Pegasus came down and continued his usual gallop around the field. He then broke away and began charging up to Zero, who like before had a Pulse Gun ready for him. Unfortunately when she fired it, he stopped short of the charge and jumped over Zero. He landed behind her and created a large ice cluster like before, vanishing from the field and reappearing from the side. Zero frantically moved out of the way of the attack.

"He didn't jump out of the way before!" Zero said getting a little frustrated.

"Remember, he isn't just a virus with a single attack pattern, this guy is smart. We have to catch him off guard somehow if we're going to give him that final blow."

"Easier said than done," Zero said sort of hopelessly, even though she had no intentions of giving up. She avoided the icicles like usual, but then braced herself when just like before he stopped moving and charged his horn with energy, then firing it at the ground. This time Zero jumped up at the last second to avoid having her feed frozen. When he charged at her, she quickly rolled out of the way and tried to fire another Pulse Gun at Pegasus, only the ice in front of him as he charged defended him from her attack.

As he returned to his usual gallop, Zero thought. How could she catch him off guard? She was running out of electric Battle Cards, so she had to end this in the next shot. She then had an idea, she just needed him to charge at her again.

She activated a Gatling Gun Battle Card and fired at Pegasus, catching his attention and bringing him to a charge. Perfect, Zero thought. She then fired a Pulse Gun at him, but when he jumped over her she fired upward hitting him. He fell down hard and was paralyzed. Zero then activated her Z-Saber and began slashing at Pegasus with everything she had. Before he could blow her away, she charged her Z-Saber and then slashed really hard at Pegasus, who then began glowing brightly.

"Hah..." Pegasus breathed out, "Good job Zero..." he then exploded, forcing Zero back. At first she was worried that she went too far and killed him, but when the smoke cleared she saw Pegasus standing there outside the armor in his EM Form.

"I'm impressed with how you handled that," Pegasus said, "You two make an excellent team."

"Thank you, Pegasus," Zero said bowing to him.

"You have passed the first test, and as a reward, I give you this gift."

Out of the sky a piece of a red and golden medallion slowly floated down to Zero. It looked like the bottom left piece of it, and Zero saw what looked like a wing of some sort on it.

"This is..." Zero said looking at it.

"That is one third of the power we swore we would protect," Pegasus explained.

"You mean that Phoenix chick," Xerox said frankly, getting a sharp look from Zero.

"Xerox!" she snapped

"It's fine child, but your friend is correct. We were asked to guard her power from Aries."

"Aries?" Zero asked, slightly confused now, "What does he have to do with anything?"

"I'm afraid everything," Pegasus continued, "He worked in conjunction with the original Gemini to fool Cepheus in believing that Planet AM and Earth were conspiring against Planet FM."

"Earth _and _Planet AM?" Zero asked, "Why both of them? And how are you guys related?"

"Aries and Gemini put their plans into motion after the event that lead ultimately to Phoenix's fate."

"And is this connected at all to Luna?" Xerox asked.

"These events are not only directly connected to Luna's past, but yours as well Xerox," that shocked Xerox a bit.

"Wait, mine?" Xerox asked.

"All of that in due time. For now, you two need your rest. Leo will get in contact with you soon to give you the location of your second test. I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you, Pegasus," Zero said bowing again to Pegasus. As she turned to leave though, a strange feeling came over her. A deep sadness she couldn't explain. She Transed Out after standing there for a second.

"I do hope you can forgive us for what we do, dear sister," Pegasus said looking down also in sadness.

When Luna reappeared she was pleased to see that it was still night. She went back to Geo's bed and sat on it for a little while thinking.

"You know what Xerox?" Luna began, "I'm sad."

"Sad? Why?" Xerox asked from Luna's Hunter VG.

"I don't know..." Luna said, "I just have this lump in my throat for some reason."

"Don't worry about it," Xerox said, "I bet's it's just because we didn't learn anything about your past."

"Maybe..." Luna said, even though she still wasn't sure. She lied down in Geo's bed, hoping that the feeling would pass by the time she got up in the morning.


	8. Out of Character

**My god it's been a while since I was able to update this. With a combination of writer's block and studies I just couldn't bring myself to write. But I'm back with a few fresh ideas for this story. By the end of these chapters, you'll never see this story the same way again.**

**I'm trying to write a Kim Possible story, but I can't get any ideas finalized. If any of my loyal readers can help a girl out that would be fantastic. The only parameters is that it has to star Shego and Kim, and it has to be centered around the origin of Shego's powers. Please send a PM to me with any ideas if you have any.**

Out of Character

Solo and Sonia just landed in the mountains outside of Cyber City. Dr. Goodall had detected strange EM Waves originating from this point, and Ace decided to send Sonia to investigate.

Why was Solo here then? Once Solo got word that Sonia was going on this mission alone he insisted on going along with her. Of course everyone was shocked, but Ace couldn't refuse Solo. The only reason Sonia was going alone anyway was because no one else was available, and no one thought Solo would go.

Apparently they were wrong...

As they walked away from the helicopter, Sonia had to look at Solo. For the past few months he had been extremely close to her. Well, close for him at least. To anyone else it still looked like he was just as distant as usual, but he had begun eating dinner with her, walking her to school, _asking how her day had been_; although he was still his usual distant self to some degree, he was still closer to her.

Solo turned to Sonia as they walked, "What?" he asked once he realized that she was staring at him.

"Oh, uh..." Sonia began, she then looked down with her face bright red, "Nothing. I was just surprised that you decided to come."

"Hmph," Solo turned away, "I just didn't want to risk this mission getting screwed up, that's all."

Okay, Sonia thought, first of all, since when did Solo care about the Satella Police's missions? Second of all, since when did he care about _her _enough to join her on a mission? And finally, how on earth could anyone screw up a recon mission? Sonia decided to let it go for now, as to not ruin a good thing.

As they walked they came to a giant canyon. It looked at least a few hundred kilometers deep, and it's diameter was equally as large.

"What is it?" Sonia asked as Solo got down on one knee to get a closer look.

"It looks like there was something here," Solo claimed, "but whatever was here, it's gone now."

Sonia looked down, a little bummed out. She was hoping to find something worth while here, something that would help them against Aries and the Four Guardians.

Solo looked forward as if he were observing something, catching Sonia's attention.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I see viruses, but it looks like they're working on something."

"What do you think it is?"

"Not sure, but we need to get out of here before they see us. Some of those viruses look pretty strong."

Sonia nodded and walked off with Solo, still a little taken aback by how protective Solo was being right now. Right before they reached the helicopter though, a shock wave rushed past them. They turned to the side and saw two Maverick Wizards approaching them. They both had pick axes and hard hats making them look sort of like advanced Mettaur Viruses.

"Solo, I think they saw us!" Sonia said pulling out her guitar.

"Don't waste time," Solo said pulling out the pin from his Hunter VG, "Aim for weak points. We need to delete these Mavericks in as few blows as possible."

"Got it!" Sonia got her guitar ready as Solo drew the Mu symbol in front of him, three more appearing around him.

"Transcode 004! Harp Note!" Sonia said playing a loud note on her guitar.

"Transcode 002. Rogue," Solo said holding his hands out at his side.

After they Wave Changed, Harp Note and Rogue dashed up to the Wizards. Rogue jumped up in front of his Wizard and spin kicked it, knocking it to the ground. It got up and slammed it's pick ax on the ground creating a shock wave that rushed toward Rogue, who fazed to the side dodging the attack, and then dashing up to it kneeing it in the chest.

Harp Note and her opponent were clashing weapons, her guitar and it's pick ax. She spun around and hit it in the side knocking it to the ground, and then got in position as two pink speakers appeared next to her, "Shock Note!" she shouted playing a loud note on her guitar, the speakers sending a wave at the Wizard paralyzing it. She then ran up to it and slammed her guitar into it, deleting it.

Rogue punched his fist through his opponent, deleting it. He then dusted his hands off looking down at it's vanishing remains.

"What a waste of time!" Rogue said. He then looked in Harp Note's direction and saw a Wizard sneaking up behind her about to strike her. Rogue's eyes were wide for a split second and he quickly rushed past the Wizard with Laplace in sword form. His strike was swift, and the Wizard was instantly deleted.

Harp Note turned around, shocked to see Rogue protecting her.

"Solo?" Harp Note asked, "Are you?"

"You're not hurt, right?" Rogue asked, not looking at Harp Note.

"Um, no but-"

"Let's get back to the helicopter," Rogue said turning around and walking past Harp Note and getting into the helicopter. Harp Note looked at Rogue strangely, but then walked after him, all the while wondering if he was okay.

It seemed like he was afraid of something...

**Short, but this is my attempt at getting back in the swing of things. Please share with me what you think.**


	9. Changes

Changes

It had been a few weeks since the test against Pegasus. Luna was beginning to wonder whether or not the Satellite Admins had forgotten about her. She knew that they hadn't, but she was anxious to keep going.

Her life at school hadn't gotten any easier either. The other students just couldn't stop talking about Kitty, and not in a positive way. It was getting on Luna's nerves, as she felt like she was the only one who really knew Kitty.

"Just let them talk," Xerox told her as she walked into the cafeteria, "You know who she really was."

"I know, I feel like that's the reason why it hurts so much," Luna said, followed by three coughs. She walked up to the lunch line, expecting pizza as it was Friday, but was horribly disappointed to see the new lunch lady slap a piece of... something on her plate.

"What is this supposed to be?" Xerox asked, more to Luna than the lunch lady, who answered instead.

"Meatloaf," she said simply.

"But I thought pizza was served on Friday," Luna said.

"That was then, kid," Luna got irritated being called "kid" by anyone besides Xerox, "You kids need more nutrients, so starting today Friday will be meatloaf day."

She had to be kidding, Luna thought. She graciously took the "meatloaf" but when she was out of the lunch lady's line of sight she threw the contents of her tray into the nearby trash can, shocking Xerox with how abrupt she was with it.

"I can't stand it here anymore," Luna said sort of darkly, "Kitty's gone, Ryan's gone, nothing is the same anymore."

"Things change, kid," Xerox said putting a hand on her shoulder, "Nothing we can do about that."

"I know, I'm just tired of all the change," Luna replied. She then pulled out her Hunter VG, confusing Xerox.

"Where are we going?" Xerox asked, knowing full well why she pulled it out.

"To Cyber City," Luna said, "We can kill a few viruses on the way to get some more zenny and then stop by the pizza parlor."

"Well, okay," Xerox said with a sigh. Lately Luna had gotten in the habit of ditching certain portions of school depending on her mood. Classes she would usually skip were history, math, classes she was really good at. Her parents didn't mind too much. In fact, they started giving Luna a lot more space, not asking questions about her behavior or talking to her teachers.

"Transcode 666, Zero," Xerox embraced Luna from behind and they both disappeared from the real world.

Luna and Xerox appeared in Cyber City only a few seconds later. They were able to get a few one thousand zenny on the Wave Road, enough for a few slices of pizza (and fries for Xerox of course). They were sitting outside the pizza parlor eating in silence, Xerox still stealing a few looks at Luna. She was calm, but Xerox could tell that she was still really upset. He wanted to do something, but all he could do was be there for Luna.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" they heard from the side, Xerox turned to see Ace and Acid standing there, Luna didn't turn though.

"I'm going to go back," Luna said, "I just wanted to get something to eat for lunch that was edible."

Ace smiled looking down, "I never did trust those school lunches." Luna got up and she and Xerox were leaving when, "Are you sure you aren't just trying to run away from your problems?" Ace asked, making Luna stop, "Reality is tough to face, but ignoring it doesn't change the fact that it's there. Just saying," he shrugged.

Luna didn't respond, she just walked off back to school, leaving Ace and Acid.

"Shouldn't we report her?" Acid asked, "She is a juvenile after all."

"True," Ace said pulling out a Mega Snack, "But she's also with the Satella Police. She has the right to do as she pleases. Besides," he took a massive bite out of the Mega Snack, "What good would reporting her do? Imprison her in a place that she doesn't want to be in?"

"But you were telling her-"

"To stop running from her problems, I know, but that's something she needs to figure out herself. If we force her, she's just going to run in the opposite direction."

"I suppose your right," Acid said crossing his arms, he then looked over to Ace, who was taking a series of epic bites from his Mega Snack, "Eating so many of those _can't _be healthy."

When Luna got back to school it was just in time for history. Pat, who sat behind her, tapped her shoulder.

"We missed you at lunch," Pat said once she turned around, "What happened?"

"Didn't trust the meatloaf," Luna said simply, who suddenly looked horrified.

"Wait, that was meatloaf?" he asked, his face suddenly starting to match his neon green hair.

"So I decided to go out to Cyber City and try that new pizza parlor," she said, followed by two more coughs, "Pretty good actually."

"Cyber City?" Pat asked, "You went all the way out there?"

"I took the Wave Road. It's a really-" she coughed, "convenient way to travel."

"That cough hasn't gotten better?" Pat asked looking a little worried when she shook her head.

"You know how stubborn coughs can be," Luna stated, "It's probably just a cold."

"Yeah, probably," he said, although it was clear that he wasn't convinced.

"Seriously, I'm fine Pat."

"Okay, you're fine. I'll take your word for it."

"Thank you," and she left it at that. Class proceeded as usual, but as they left class both of their Hunter VGs vibrated.

"Hello?" Pat said, shocked when Ace appeared on screen.

"Someone broke into the lab!" Ace said, shocking both Luna and Pat.

"Is Dr. Goodall okay?" Luna asked.

"She's fine, but whoever they were stole Lynx's Giga Card!"

Luna's mind went blank. Someone stole the one thing that was left of Kitty. Not even thinking, and completely forgetting about any classes she may have had left, she turned and ran down the hall to the door.

"Luna! Wait!" Pat shouted running after her, but he was too late. Outside he heard Luna shout "Transcode 666! Zero!" and when he ran out he met a crimson light that flew straight up and vanished.

"Transcode 011! Gemini Spark!" Pat shouted leaving the Real World. When Gemini Spark appeared on the Wave Road however, they both looked around, not seeing the direction Zero ran.

"Ace, Luna's gone!" Gemini White said.

"She probably went to find the culprit," Ace said.

"How though?" Gemini Black asked harshly, "We don't know where they are, how could she?"

"She might not, but she might have a clue. I'll call Taurus Fire, Harp Note, and Rogue and have them begin searching around the area. I want you two to start searching as well."

"Got it!" the twins said with a nod, and they both ran off in search of Zero.

When Zero landed in the forest she ran up to Kitty's memorial, silently praying that it was still there. Please let it still be there, please let it still be there, please let it still-

When she arrived at the memorial, she was ready to see anything, except this. She saw Harpuia in his Battle Form of all people kneeling in front of the memorial.

"Harpuia!" Zero shouted. He got up and Zero saw that he had Kitty's collar in his hand. Zero saw red, "Put that down!"

Harpuia didn't speak. He just looked at her over his shoulders and then jumped onto the Wave Road. Zero ran after him and looked up at the direction he flew.

"Kid, after him!" Xerox shouted.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Zero shouted also jumping onto the Wave Road, but when she jumped up she saw an army of viruses in front of her.

The anger she felt right now, she only felt once for Harpuia. It was the day he told her that Xerox killed Geo. She knew that he was a man of honor, and he wouldn't do anything unless he had a reason for it, but right now all she felt was a hatred so intense she couldn't feel straight.

"HARPUIA!" she shouted in the air as the army of viruses ran up to her.


	10. Strange Motives

Strange Motives

Zero activated a Gatling Gun and began firing straight in front of her, deleting a whole line if viruses. As she did, she began running forward.

Two viruses with swords ran up to Zero, but she activated two Wide Swords blocking their attacks. She then began slashing ferociously at them, eventually deleting them. Xerox was surprised as to how ferocious Zero was, but then he figured that it had a lot to do with Kitty.

When Zero made it to the city, she was surrounded by viruses. She was bracing herself to fight, but she heard a loud yet familiar growl/moo sound to her right. She turned and saw Taurus Fire running up to her engulfed in fire, destroying all the viruses in his path. On her left she heard a guitar note, followed by a large group of viruses deleted. Harp Note and Rogue were running up to her now as well.

"Luna, what the hell is going on?" Taurus Fire asked.

"Harpuia stole Kitty's choker from the memorial!" Zero explained.

"Harpuia?" Harp Note asked confused.

"He was probably the one who stole the Giga Card from the lab," Rogue stated crossing his arms.

"But that doesn't make any sense," Taurus Fire said catching everyone's attention, "The Four Guardians merely saw Neo Arcadia as annoyances. What do they gain by taking Lynx's Giga Card?"

"Nothing Harpuia does makes any sense," Xerox said, "It's a wonder why Aries puts him in such high stature. If it were me, I wouldn't trust him as far as I can throw him."

"Who is Harpuia?" Harp Note asked, "I mean, we know that he's the leader of the Four Guardians, but what about beyond that?"

"Is any of that really important?" Zero asked, clearly getting agitated, "He has the last piece of Kitty's data, and the last memento of her life I have besides..." she looked at the ring on her finger, which now Wave Changed with her.

"We do need to know our enemy Luna," Taurus Fire said, "That way we might be able to figure out where he went."

"Well, sadly I can't help you too much there," Xerox said, "The origin of the Four Guardians is a mystery. Some say that they were the four most dangerous FMians captured and turned into soldiers, some say that they _were_ soldiers, the rumors go on forever."

"Speaking of going on forever," Rogue said pointing in front of them, another army of viruses fast approaching.

"He probably ran in that direction!" Taurus Fire said as all four of them got in fighting stances, "We need to clear the path for Luna and Xerox. Zero is the only one who can handle the Four Guardians."

"I see Mavericks!" Harp Note said looking ahead, seeing a few Maverick Wizards in the mix of viruses, "Whatever Harpuia is trying to do with Kitty he's doing everything he can to make sure that we don't stop him!"

"Sonia, get in touch with Pat and Rey and have them meet up with us!" Taurus Fire ordered, getting a nod from Harp Note, "Luna, you and Xerox stay behind us. That way you can save your Battle Cards for Harpuia."

"Got it!" Zero said with a nod.

Taurus Fire, Harp Note, and Rogue rushed forward. Harp Note and Taurus Fire focusing on the viruses, Rogue fighting mostly the Mavericks. Mid way through the fight Rogue summoned Laplace and began slashing through each Wizard killing each one with one slash each.

Zero waited a few beats, and then started running after them. When they were over the park they met another group of viruses, but before they could think of a plan, the viruses were deleted by a large stream of electricity.

"Pat! Rey!" Sonia called out as Gemini Spark ran up to them.

"Are you guys okay?" Gemini White asked.

"Yeah, thanks," Taurus Fire said.

"We saw Harpuia running toward the outskirts of the city," Gemini Black stated, "It looked like he was really trying to get somewhere."

"Outskirts? What's-" before Taurus Fire could finish that sentence though, four high level Mavericks appeared, "Luna, go! We'll hold them off."

"Bud, are you sure?" Zero asked.

"We're giving you an out to save that Murian girl!" Rogue shouted intensely, "Get going damn it!"

Zero nodded and then ran off to the outskirts of the city, leaving her friends to fight the Mavericks.

She had been running on the Wave Road for a while, looking for a sign of where Harpuia ran off to. She stopped and looked around, feeling a little hopeless.

"There has to be something!" Zero said, running her hands through her hair in frustration.

"Kid, look to your left!" Xerox said. Zero did, and saw a familiar sight.

"Isn't that where Neo Arcadia made their base?" Zero asked looking at the ruined church that at one time housed Neo Arcadia's base, and Kitty's "home".

"I'm getting Harpuia's signal over there, too," Xerox stated.

"Why did he go here?" Zero asked before running into the church.

When she fazed into the Real World and ran inside, she saw Harpuia sitting in one of the pews with his legs crossed.

"I have been waiting for you Zero," Harpuia said walking out into the center of the church where Zero was standing with her Z-Saber activated, "I'm actually pleased to see you followed me here. Your determination to save your friend seems to be strong."

"How do you know about Kitty?" Zero asked.

"I told you before, I've been watching you very closely. I know that the one called Lynx was your friend, and I know that she died saving you. That's why you saved the Giga Card, so you can try and revive her, am I correct?"

"So if you know why I kept it then you must know that I want it back!" Zero stated.

"Yes, I'm aware of that. But before that," Harpuia activated his laser swords, "You'll have to go through me."

"Gladly!"

"Kid, remember what happened the last time you fought him angry!" Xerox shouted.

"Don't worry Xerox, I'm in control, but I am going to defeat Xerox and save Kitty's mementos!" she proclaimed, unaware of the smirk that Harpuia gave, she then got in a fighting stance shouting...

"Wave Battle! Action!"


	11. Wave Battle: Harpuia

Wave Battle: Harpuia

(Play Song: Fatalize-/Tales of Symphonia)

Zero and Harpuia rushed at each other and began clashing swords. At first Zero was a little overwhelmed by Harpuia's two swords, but eventually she jumped away and activated two Long Swords. When Harpuia ran after her, she was able to match his two swords.

When her Battle Cards ran out, she jumped away again and activated a Gatling Gun Battle Card. She began firing at Harpuia, who jumped away from the bullets, which were now doing more damage to the church than anything else.

Harpuia stopped once her Battle Card ran out of bullets and pointed his sword at her, shooting a lightning blast at her. Zero jumped behind a pew and stayed kneeling down. She secretly activated a Flash Bomb Battle Card and threw it straight up in the air.

When Harpuia covered his eyes Zero created four clones that scattered around the church. Harpuia noticed that and began walking calmly through the church.

"I know that you can make four clones now," Harpuia said as he walked around, "that mean there are five Zeros, and only one is the real you. Now, which one?" he slashed at the pew he saw Zero initially dash behind. A Zero clone was deleted, and Harpuia smirked.

"Smart," Harpuia said turning away, "But that means there are only three clones now."

From behind a few of the pillars, the remaining four Zeros nodded, and one dashed out with a Wide Wave Battle Card activated. Harpuia turned around and impaled the clone, deleting it. Two more Zeros jumped up and came down slashing at Harpuia, who did a spinning slash deleting both of them, but he then took a Mega Cannon blast in the back, and fell down to his knees.

"Ha, impressive Zero," Harpuia said, but as he turned around he met Zero's sword, who began slashing at him with her Z-Saber, controlled, but clearly angry. They met in a weapon clash, Harpuia still with that unreadable smirk.

"Give back Kitty's Giga Card!" Zero ordered, but Harpuia didn't respond. Instead, he pushed Zero down on the ground and pointed one of his swords at her, summoning a green tornado of electricity doing continuous damage. When it stopped Zero slowly forced herself to get up. He had Kitty's Giga Card, and she was going to get it back no matter what.

"More?" Harpuia asked, right before Zero ran up to him. The two of them clashed swords for for a while longer. Sure Zero was tired, but she had to get that card. They met in another weapon clash.

"Tell me, Zero, "Harpuia began, "the girl, Lynx, how much did she mean to you?"

"You wouldn't understand!" Zero shot, then jumping away from him. She then activated a Heavy Ax Battle Card, surprising Harpuia a bit. Now she was able to get in a few good hits in on him, causing him to fall to one knee after her Battle Card ran out.

She didn't even give him the opportunity to get up. She activated two Mega Cannons and began firing at Harpuia, who flipped to his feet and jumped from pillar to pillar dodging the attacks. Honestly, they were beginning to do more damage to the church than to each other.

Harpuia stopped on one pillar and then charged at Zero knocking her to the ground, but landing on top of her as well. For a few seconds longer than she wanted to she lied there looking up at Harpuia, feeling a little flushed actually. Before she could begin to process her feeling though, she kicked Harpuia off of her and got to her feet.

"Beast Slap!" she shouted, activating the Battle Card. Xerox appeared next to her, and he then rushed at Harpuia slashing him ferociously. This lasted for a few seconds, until Xerox vanished, where Zero followed up with a Gatling Gun Battle Card, forcing Harpuia to block.

"That's good," Harpuia said, "I think I've seen enough here."

"What?" Zero asked. Harpuia then threw one of his swords at Zero breaking her defense, and then rushed past her at high speed slashing her, knocking her to the ground.

Harpuia turned around picking up his other sword, walked up to Zero, and knelt down taking her hand.

"I just need one last piece," he said looking at the ring, "I think this will suffice," he continued now taking the ring. When Zero saw that she was furious, and grabbed his leg before he could walk off.

"No..." she urged weakly, "Give that back...!"

Harpuia just lightly kicked his leg free, and walked up to the pulpit and vanished, as if teleporting somewhere. Zero pushed herself to her feet and began staggering forward, now seething. First he takes her Giga Card, then he takes her choker, and now he takes the ring she gave Luna. She didn't understand what he was doing, but she had to go after him.

"Kid, you're too injured," Xerox reasoned, "Maybe we should-"

"I'm not... waiting!" Zero said, "I'm going after him, even if I die trying to stop him!"

She went up to the Mu symbol glowing on the floor, and used it to teleport to the hidden area of the church where Neo Arcadia once housed it's base.

When she arrived she saw the place deserted, no sign of activity, which was strange. She knew Harpuia went here, and there wasn't another exit through here. Also, the waves were closed off here, so he couldn't use the Wave Road to escape. Where the hell was he?

She stopped when she passed one room with the word "Lynx" on the door. The door was open, so she could see what was inside. Thinking about the thought of Kitty sleeping _here _every night made Zero sick. She remembered how happy Kitty was when she started staying with her family. She wondered what she did for food? Knowing Kitty and how street wise she was, she probably just bought her own food with money she got on the Wave Road.

"Luna..." Xerox said, knowing how she felt.

Zero walked forward, and noticed activity coming from Issac's room. She opened it, and at first saw nothing. Then the chair turned around and she saw Harpuia sitting in it. Zero immediately activated her Z-Saber, but Harpuia held up his hand.

"Before you start attacking," he said, "You should check the room over there," he was pointing to the side room, which Zero didn't notice the last time she and Xerox came here. She assumed it was where Issac slept. She slowly walked toward the room, still cautious of Harpuia, but knowing that he wouldn't attack. She was ready to see anything, anything at all, except this...

Lying on Issac's bed, looking as if asleep, was Lynx...

Zero was speechless, and put her hand over her mouth in shock. There she was, clear as day, and it looked like she was breathing. Harpuia walked in from behind her and held the ring in front of her face.

"I assume you'll want this back," Harpuia said. Zero slowly took the ring and put it back on, and then slowly approached Lynx on the bed.

"I don't understand," she said, "How? Why? What did-"

"I simply gathered together as much information on her memories that I could, then it was a matter of recreating her body. I was able to use the Giga Card for that, and her human form should be intact as well. She might have a few memory problems once she wakes up, but she is alive now," when Harpuia was done explaining, Zero got up and looked at him confused. "The reason why I fought you was so I could A) stall long enough for her body to be recreated, and B) so I could see how much your friendship with her meant to you."

"But why do this?" Zero asked, "You had no reason to. She didn't really know you."

Harpuia looked down with his eyes closed, "I did it because I knew it would make you happy, that's all."

Okay, that shocked Zero a lot. He wanted to make her _happy_? What was going on inside his head? Zero fell to her knees in shock by all of this, trying to process everything.

Harpuia started walking to the door, but stopped right outside it, "I don't expect you to understand yet, but I do hope you understand me soon," with that Harpuia started walking through the door.

"Thank you," Zero called out to Harpuia, who stopped for a second, and then continued out. Zero went back to look at Lynx, almost afraid that this wasn't real. But as she put her hand on Lynx's face, it was clear, she was here, and she was alive.

"Why did he help us?" Xerox asked, "None of this makes sense."

"No, it doesn't," Zero stated, although she was smiling. She was alive.

Lynx, no, Kitty was alive!


	12. Second Test

**I'm glad that people still like this story, and that people notice the slightly more mature feel of the story. I'll be writing this story along with PPG: We Were Once Heroes (for those who haven't read it, please check it out) but I need to finish this story, otherwise I won't be able to sleep at night.**

**God... what was I thinking coming up with this story? I had no idea that it would get such a following.**

Second Test

Everyone by now had returned to the Satella Police base, and were waiting for Luna and Xerox to return. A little bit after Luna had left for the church, all the Mavericks retreated, leaving everyone greatly confused. They wanted to go searching for Luna, but Ace called them back, saying that it was "Zero's fight". Everyone waited anxiously for her to return, Bud getting the most agitated.

"I'm going to look for her!" Bud said shooting up to his feet.

"Taurus Fire, stand down," Ace commanded, Bud turning to him.

"But Ace!"

"I know how you feel," Ace explained "but if she needed help, she would have called."

"Honestly, I'm not too sure," Bud said, more to himself than to anyone else. For the next few hours it was quiet again, until Bud, Pat, Sonia, Zack, and Solo all got Emails on their Hunter VGs.

_I'm outside the Satella Police base! Come quick!_

_Luna_

When all five of them got outside, they were shocked to see Luna walking up to the Satella Police base carrying an unconscious Kitty Munroe on her shoulders.

"Luna!" everyone (except Solo) called out, all running up to her (actually including Solo).

"What in the...? How is...?" Sonia tried to get out, clearly lost for words by Kitty being there.

"I'll explain inside," Luna said, "But we need to get her to the medical wing."

Solo actually took Kitty off of Luna and carried her inside bridal style. Luna (alongside everyone else) was a little taken aback by it, but they went inside nonetheless.

Inside, Luna and Xerox explained what happened with Harpuia while Dr. Goodall checked her for any anomalies.

"So, Harpuia revived her?" Pat asked.

"That's what it seems," Luna said, Bud was standing over Kitty looking at her closely.

"Are we sure we can trust this though," Bud asked, "How do we know this is really Kitty, and not just a copy made by Aries?"

"Trust me Bud, this is her," Dr. Goodall said walking up to them with a clip board, "Her DNA checks out, and I confirmed that she is indeed a human of Murian descent."

"Does this mean Harpuia isn't bad," Zack asked, feeling a little left out as he was the only one unable to Wave Change and had little idea what was going on.

"Whether he's bad or not isn't important," Sonia said, "His master stole Geo and Mega's body, and they're planning to destroy Earth. We have to stop them."

"Luna," Dr. Goodall said walking up to Luna, "is everything alright?" she asked since she was silent for a long time.

"Yeah," Luna coughed before continuing, "I'm fine. I'm just worried about her. Do you know when she'll wake up?"

"I'm afraid not. Shouldn't be long though. She's breathing on her own, and her body looks healthy enough, I think she'll be fine. We'll keep her here for now, and we'll call you the second there's a change."

Luna nodded and then walked over to Kitty, looking at her sleep peacefully.

"I hope you wake up soon Kitty," Luna said. Right after she said that her Hunter VG went off. She looked at it and saw an email:

_I apologize if this is at a bad time, but the second test is ready. To start, please find the Home of Knowledge. From there, you'll proceed to my Satellite for the next test._

_I wish you luck._

_Leo Kingdom_

"Perfect timing, eh?" Xerox said as they were walking back to Luna's condo. They decided to leave Kitty in everyone else's care so Luna could rest. "Right after saving Kitty, we get the info on the next test. Man, can't we get a break?"

"He didn't give us a time limit," Luna stated, "I say we rest for the day, and then search for the 'Home of Knowledge' where ever that is."

"Think it means the school? I mean, you go to school to learn."

"That's true. Okay then, we'll check the school tomorrow."

The next day, Luna and Xerox went straight to the school. It was the weekend, so the school was closed.

"Damn it," Xerox said as he tried to open the gates, "Now what?"

"Let's try getting in from the Wave Road. I mean, if we're right then we'll have to be in Wave Form anyway," Luna reasoned.

"True," with that said, Xerox flew behind Luna as she put the Visualizer on.

"Transcode 666! Zero!" Luna shouted. Xerox embraced her, and they both vanished from the Real World.

Zero appeared on the Wave Road above where they appeared. From there it was easy getting in te school. Once inside she began running from classroom to classroom, office to office, looking for the pathway to the Leo Satellite.

She searched for at least twenty minutes, but no sign of the transporter. Zero sat down next to a wall, feeling a little hopeless.

"Sheesh, I don't think this is the place," Zero said, sort of bummed. She really thought that she had figured it out.

"We're on the right track," Xerox stated, "We just went about it the wrong way. Now let's think, what does a house of knowledge mean?"

"A house of knowledge, probably a place where knowledge lives..." from there Zero got an idea, "And I know where that is!"

"Wait, you do?" Xerox asked, a second later they were back on the Wave Road running out of the school. After a few minutes of running, they found themselves over the library.

"I'm so stupid," Zero said looking down at the library, "Zack spends almost the entire day here sometimes."

They fazed inside, and began walking through the library in Wave Form. They walked until they reached the history section, where they saw a red circle similar to the blue one that lead to the Pegasus Satellite.

"There it is. Let's go Xerox," Zero said running onto the transporter.

(Play Song: Last Battle-Will/Tales of Symphonia)

The inside of the Leo Satellite looked similar to the Leo Satellite, only the background was sort a mid red, giving it the feel of fire. The area looked clear, as if Zero could get a clear shot through to the end. But when she started walking forward though, a wall of fire shot up in front of her.

"Whoa!" Zero said stepping back. As she did the wall of fire went down, "That's odd." She slowly approached it and noticed that it was rising along with her.

"How do we proceed?" Xerox asked.

Zero wondered that as well. She started moving to the side until she noticed a section that the fire didn't rise.

"It's a maze," Zero said, "That's the second test."

"At least the second part," Xerox stated, "Part one, the riddle. Part two, navigation. And part three, well, you know."

"Yeah, I know," Zero said, remembering the fight against Pegasus. That fight was the toughest fight she had ever fought in, and she had a horrible feeling that Pegasus wasn't the strongest one.

So how strong were the other two?

They had been in that maze for at least thirty minutes, and they had only made it half way through. Zero came up with a strategy that consisted of dragging her sword on the ground. That way, she could look behind her and see paths she already tried.

After another thirty minutes she realized that the maze was getting more complicated. A few times she ended up actually hitting the entrance again, showing that the maze was huge. Some paths started combining with other paths. Xerox was getting frustrated, but Zero knew that this was a test of both intelligence and patients. She kept going.

Forty minutes showed Zero just how long this maze was. Eventually she seemed to make it to the end of the maze. Zero wasted no time running down the path. After running for a little longer she noticed the section that Leo was waiting.

"There he is," Zero said slowly, her heart racing thinking about how tough the fight would be against Leo.

"You ready for this?" Xerox asked, "He's probably stronger than Pegasus."

"I know, I'm ready," Zero said running down to the center area.

When she arrived she saw Leo in his EM Form, a statue shaped like his Battle Form already behind him. He was ready to fight already?

"I'm impressed that you navigated my maze so well," Leo said.

"Leo," Zero said, "Who exactly was Phoenix, and what happened to her?"

"Oh?" Leo seemed a little surprised, "I almost expected you to ask me more about who you are."

"Well, I do want to know," Zero said, "But Pegasus said that my true self is connected to Phoenix, so I feel like if I know who she is, then I'll be able to piece together who I am."

"I see," Leo looked down as if pondering something, "Phoenix was a kind soul. She loved humans, and she wanted to do what she could to help them."

"How did she do that?" Xerox asked.

"You can look around you in the Real World to see the answer to that," Leo said, noting the confused look on Zero's face, "The Wave Road. It was her idea to connect it to Earth. The EM Waves of Earth are descendants of the first AMians to join with Earth."

"So, the Mr. Hertzs on Earth are AMians?" Zero asked.

"Yes. The four of us joined forces with Kelvin Stelar and Ciel Goodall to create the first EM interfaces. It was thanks to those two that we were able to integrate Earth with Planet AM, sadly not everyone agreed with Phoenix's vision. When Planet AM was destroyed, Phoenix had the remaining AMians flee with us to Earth. But Aries and Gemini followed, and tried to destroy us before Wave Road was finished.

"Phoenix gave her life to protect the Earth from Aries and Gemini's weapon. She was able to destroy their weapon, but in the process..."

When his voice trailed off, Zero could piece together what happened next.

"So, how does that connect to me and Luna?" Xerox asked, now even more confused.

"I think I'll let Dragon tell you that part of the story. That part is the most traumatic, and we need to make sure that your ready."

"So it's time for the final part of your test?" Zero said activating her Z-Saber.

"Correct," Leo said turning into an orange light and flying into the statue, giving it life and becoming his Battle Form, "Prepare yourself, child. I may be old, but I can still fight."

Looking at the giant red and golden lion made Zero's heart almost beat out of her chest. He was definitely more ferocious than Pegasus. That fight was scary, but his form was more majestic. Leo on the other hand was a very dangerous looking beast. In his Battle Form he, like Pegasus, looked sort of robotic, but he was breathing, and the way he was standing and staring at her made it quite apparent that he was alive. Nonetheless, Zero shook it off, got in a fighting stance, and shouted...

"Wave Battle! Action!"


	13. Wave Battle: Leo Kingdom

**I SURVIVED THE END OF THE WORLD!**

**...that's all. Now back to our feature presentation.**

Wave Battle: Leo Kingdom

(Play Song: Fighting of the Spirit/Tales of Symphonia)

"Show me you're strength!" Leo said.

At first it looked like Leo would follow the same pattern as Pegasus, as he ran off a bit. But he wasn't running in a circle. Instead, he was putting distance between himself and Zero. She tried to run after Leo, but his large size made him cover more ground than her.

He stopped and turned to Zero, making her stop. He began walking to the side still staring at her. Zero activated a Gatling Gun Battle Card and tried to fire At Leo, but it looked like it didn't do a whole lot of damage.

Leo stopped moving and leaned forward, looking like he was ready to pounce. A second later, he _did _pounce, landing right in front of Zero, who fell back from the momentum. When she got up he did a horizontal slash with his right claw, followed quickly with a vertical slash with his left claw, Zero took a lot of damage from that. After the attack Leo jumped away from Zero and began circling Zero again watching her.

"This... guy... is... tough..." Zero panted.

"Just like with Pegasus," Xerox said, "Try using Battle Cards that are against his element!"

"That means..." Zero said thinking. She then fired a Wide Wave Battle Card at Leo, but there opened up a problem. The water from the Wide Wave evaporated right before it hit Leo, "What the?" Zero shouted, "Xerox, why didn't that work?"

"Luna, look at his body temperature!" Xerox said, prompting Zero to scan him. She then saw that his body temperature was over 300 degrees Fahrenheit.

"That's so unfair..." Zero said to herself. What was she going to do if she couldn't use his opposing element?

Leo began charging fire from his mouth. He then fired a fire ball straight at Zero, who rolled to the side just barely dodging the attack. Leo then began running up to Zero, who was scared out of her wits now.

Zero ran away as fast as she could away from him, but he was picknig up speed fast. Eventually he turned into a wheel of fire still charging at Zero, but was a lot faster now, forcing Zero to duck. Leo rolled over her, stopping a few meters in front of her. He turned to her and began stalking her closely like before.

When he pounced this time, Zero had a Long Sword Battle Card ready for him. She tried to match his blows with her sword, which was a big mistake. She was slashed directly, taking heavy damage, but when she fell back she noticed that he did another attack; roaring at the sky he created a tornado of fire around him, hurting Zero even more. She struggled to get up, and activated a Recovery 300 Battle Card, noticing something about Leo. He was hunched over, breathing heavily.

"Kid, that's it," Xerox said catching Zero's attention, "Since he's old, he probably doesn't have a whole lot of stamina. This is our chance to attack!"

Once again, Zero felt strange attacking someone while they were down, but just like with Pegasus, this might be her only chance to get an attack in. She rushed up to Leo activating a Heavy Ax Battle Card, and began slashing at him, seemingly doing some damage now. Eventually Leo stirred; a silent warning that he was about to get up. Zero jumped away as fast as she could getting away from him before he did anything. He got up and roared loudly, making Zero wonder whether or not it was wise to try that again.

Leo ran around a bit more, stopping a few meters in front of Zero stalking her. Instead of doing his usual attacks though, he roared at the sky again only this time large rocks rained down from the ceiling. Zero had a hell of a time running around dodging the falling rocks. She noticed that some of the larger rocks didn't break once they fell. Zero felt that she should remember that for later.

When he finally stopped, he began stalking Zero again, but he stopped and fired another fire ball at Zero, who activated a Barrier Battle Card to block the attack. From there Leo lunged at Zero, knocking her back, and he slashed at her while she was falling back, doing serious damage to her. She got up and activated another Recovery 300 Battle Card, and then ran off to hide behind one of the rocks.

"This is the most Recovery Battle Cards I ever used," Zero stated.

"We need him to do another attack that will make him tired," Xerox said, "Then fire a water Battle Card. That should do some serious damage."

"Your right. We do need to end this quickly," Zero looked outside, "He may be old, but he's definitely very wise. Eventually he'll catch on to our strategy if he hasn't already."

Zero ran from behind the rock, a little afraid of how close he was to her. He spotted her and began chasing her, but Zero started using the terrain to her advantage to slow Leo down. Eventually he jumped over to Zero and tried to pounce, but he missed when Zero rolled forward. Just as she expected, he did that fire tower attack again, followed by a period of heavy breathing. While Leo causht his breath, Zero activated a Wide Wave Battle Card and fired it at Leo, who fell back actually, apparently taking heavy damage. He got up and roared at Zero, and continued to stalk her.

"Impressive, child," Leo said, "I guess it's time I stopped holding back."

Holding back? She was already close to Transing Out, and he was _holding back_? Leo ran off, I mean, _really _ran off. He was a good mile or so away from Zero, who was raising an eyebrow watching him. Leo stopped and then turned to Zero, charging fire in his mouth, a lot of fire.

"Kid, after him!" Xerox shouted, "if we can get over to where he is we should be able to stop his attack!"

"Why?" Zero asked, "Shouldn't we try to dodge it?"

"Remember Pegasus? This is the point where he used that big attack!"

That's when she realized what he meant by not holding back anymore. He was about to use that giant attack. Zero ran up to Leo as fast as she could, but she wasn't fast enough.

"ATOMIC BLAZER!" he shouted from a distance. At that moment, a giant fire beam shot out, forcing Zero to roll to the way. She then noticed that it was following her.

"Come on!" Zero cried running away from the blast. After a minute of running she fell to her knees in exhaustion, the blast slowly approaching her.

"Kid! We gotta move!" Xerox shouted.

"Too... tired..." Zero panted. She knew that getting hit with that blast would do her in. Screw Transing out, that blast could _delete _her. She had been out fought. It was a fight of stamina, and Zero lost this fight, bad.

The end didn't come... the blast vanished...

Zero turned around to see that she was safe, and then she heard breathing. Loud and heavy breathing.

Leo used up a lot of his stamina in that attack. He was tired now.

Zero suddenly caught her second wind and rushed up to Leo as fast as she could. But the second she reached him, he also got his second wind and got up. It was then that Leo got a little more ferocious. He wasted no time slashing at Zero when she got close to him, knocking her away.

She got up, and braced herself for another stalking period, only this time it was much shorter. He rushed up to her and turned into a fire wheel. Zero rolled to the side dodging the attack, but when he landed he turned around and fired fireballs at Zero, who fell forward from the attack.

"If this keeps up..." Xerox warned.

"I know! I know!" Zero said, not frustrated at Xerox, but frustrated at the fight. She could tell he was almost done, all she needed was for him to use that attack again, and she had to get close enough to him to end it.

He roared at the sky, sending down large pillars of rocks this time on top of Zero, who wasted no time running away. Leo then ran off, obviously preparing for the Atomic Blazer attack. This time Zero was ready for him though.

Leo charged up for the attack, and instead of announcing it like last time, he just fired it, and it was just as large. Zero used the giant rocks as a cover for the attack, which was still following her. The blast was also big enough to destroy the rocks pretty easily. Zero didn't have a lot of time, so she merely used the rocks to cover her as she moved forward.

Eventually the attack stopped, and Leo began breathing heavily in exhaustion. Zero ran up to Leo and activated a Heavy Ax Battle Card, slashing at Leo with everything she had. She then slashed downward with her Z-Saber, going through Leo's armor.

"Ah..." Leo breathed out, "You are strong..." his Battle Form exploded just like Pegasus' form.

After the fight ended, Zero fell to her knees with a smile, Leo approached her and chuckled.

"Wh... what?" Zero asked.

"A normal human shouldn't have been able to handle the stress of that fight. I can see why Stelar spoke so highly of you."

"_So, you see that she isn't all talk now?_" Geo's voice said from out of nowhere. A blue orb floated down and took the form of the Geo hologram.

"Geo!" Zero said. Geo looked at Zero and smiled, but it was a different smile than usual.

"_Hey, Prez,_" Geo said, but there was something about his smile that made Zero feel weird.

"I apologize, Stelar," Leo said, "But my brothers and I have been looking, and we just don't see-"

"_It's alright Leo,_" Geo interrupted looking up, "_What's most important now is that Prez is prepared for the fight against Aries. She needs that Star Force._"

"Well then, I feel now is the time to bestow upon you my third of Phoenix's power," Leo stated. After he said that the bottom right part of the medallion floated down. It merged with the left piece leaving only the top part left.

There it was, that sadness again. This time it was a little worse though, and Zero was focusing on it so hard that Xerox was getting worried.

"Hey kid, you okay?" Xerox asked, snapping Luna out of the daze she was in.

"Uh, yeah," Zero stated.

"Stelar," Leo said, "I think it's time that she knew the truth about what happened to you."

"_Yes Leo Kingdom, I think it's time._" Geo said now turning to Zero, "_Prez, let's go back to Earth. I think you're finally ready to know the truth behind my form, and Xerox's current configuration._"

"Okay Geo," Zero said, "Let's go Xerox."

They started walking, but Leo called Geo back, "Stelar," Geo turned around, "I feel that there's something else she needs to know. That power, you know that she's now-"

"_Yes Leo,_" Geo sighed, "_I know. I'm still thinking of how I can tell her that though._"

Leo nodded, and Geo walked over to Zero, "Is something wrong Geo?" she asked. The way Geo looked at her it looked like there was something he wanted to say, but he just couldn't find the words.

"_No Prez, I'm fine. Let's talk outside._"

"Okay Geo," Zero said. She walked after Geo, now thinking about two things. Why did Geo look so sad looking at her.

And on the same subject, why did she want to cry?


	14. Mega Man's Last Stand

**We heard this from Aries' point of view in the first story, but I'm pretty sure you're all wondering what really happened when Geo went up to Planet FM. Well, here's the answer to your questions, and then some (for those wondering exactly what happened to Omega-Xis, this will answer that finally).**

Mega Man's Last Stand

After departing from the library, Geo told Luna to go to Vista Point. It was here that she saw Geo off when he left Earth, and where she met Xerox for the first time. Why did he want to meet her here?

She had been waiting for a few minutes, just looking up at the sky. Her Hunter VG rang at that moment. She looked at the screen and saw that she had an Email.

_Put on the Visualizer._

_Anonymous_

It was strange, but she shrugged her shoulders and did as the Email told, just to see Geo standing right in front of her face.

"Whoa!" Luna shouted falling back, making Geo laugh, "Geo!"

"_Sorry Prez, I couldn't resist._" Geo said.

They stood there looking up at the sun set together, remembering the days when they were kids and they would steal hours after school looking up at the sky.

"Geo," Luna said with two coughs, "Why did you want to talk here?"

"_It was here where I met Mega, and Wave Changed for the first time._"

"Funny," Luna said now looking up at the Wave Road, "This is where I met Xerox. Fell right out of the sky in front of me."

Geo laughed, "_It's kind of ironic how much our adventures mirror each other._"

"Geo, did you plan for Xerox and I to meet?"

"_Actually, no,_" Geo admitted, "_But it's funny how things turn out though._"

"What do you mean?" Luna asked.

"_Well, I think it'll make more sense once you know the whole story._"

"Then in that case, I'm listening," Xerox said finally materializing.

"_Well, let's see, where to begin,_" Geo said apparently thinking, "_Before I continue, let me warn you, it isn't a very happy story at all, but if you really want to hear it,_" both Luna and Xerox nodded, "_Very well. Then I'll start a little after I left Planet Earth._"

~_Four Years Ago~_

_Mega Man had been running on the Astro Wave headed toward Planet FM for what felt lke forever. As an EM Wave he could move extremely fast on the Wave Road. Even still though, he knew that he was pressed for time._

_Viruses appeared in front of him. On instinct he activated Mega Cannon Battle Card and fired straight through the viruses._

_"Don't stop now, kid!" Omega-Xis said to Mega Man, "We're only halfway there!"_

_"Geez, if there's this much resistance, than someone doesn't want us to get over to Planet FM!" Mega Man said running again. As he ran he noticed a few flying viruses heading towards him, "Mega, how are we doing on time?" Mega Man asked as he ran._

_"We got at least three more hours until all hell breaks out on Earth!" Omega-Xis replied._

_"That's good, but we still need to hurry."_

_Mega Man then stopped running and pulled out a Gatling Gun level 2 and fired in front of the flying viruses, deleting them as they ran into the attack._

_Mega Man continued to run, but eventually ran into an army of viruses to large for him to handle on his own._

_"Damn it!" Mega Man said, "We'll never get there in time now!"_

_"Kid, look!" Omega-Xis said, prompting Mega Man to look up, there he saw the Leo Satellite flying over to where they were firing at the Viruses._

_"Leo?" Mega Man asked with a smile. He was confused as to why Leo was there, but he was glad to see him._

_"Stelar," Leo called out from his Satellite, "You may use the Satellite's physical domain to rest inside. I will carry you to your destination._

_"That's what I'm talking about!" Omega-Xis shouted, "Get to travel in style!"_

_Mega Man shook his head and then jumped into the Satellite, Transing Out in the process._

_When Geo appeared in the Satellite, he found himself in a silver room with three large windows and a big screen on the wall, where Leo appeared on screen looking at Geo._

_"It's good to see you again Stelar," Leo said, "I only wish it were on better circumstances."_

_"Why are you here anyway?" Geo asked as Omega-Xis materialized next to him, "Don't get me wrong Leo, I'm happy to see you, but I'm confused. Did you know we needed help?"_

_"We saw Aries' weapon leaving Planet FM heading toward Earth. My brothers are currently fighting it holding it off, and I had a feeling that you two would be coming to assist us."_

_"You guys know too much," Omega-Xis said crossing his arms and looking away. From there the Satellite began flying toward Planet FM at surprising speed. Geo looked out the window as they flew, relishing at the feeling of being this far in outer space._

_"Stelar," Leo called out, catching Geo's attention, "We will be arriving at the fight soon."_

_"It's about time," Omega-Xis said slamming his fist in his hand._

_"The opponent you will be facing is tougher than anything you have ever faced. You will not be able to fight it normally."_

_"What exactly is it?" Geo asked, "A friend from Earth told us the weapon would be able to destroy all of planet FM, but he didn't tell us exactly what it is."_

_"The weapon is actually what we FMians and AMians would call a demon."_

_"Whoa!" Omega-Xis exclaimed, now getting serious, "You guys expect us to fight a demon?"_

_"More importantly, how can a Planet FM summon a demon," Geo thought for a second, and then looked up, "And while we're on the subject, who is Aries?"_

_"I can answer that last one myself," Omega-Xis said, "You remember Cepheus, right?" Geo nodded, "Well, Aries is Cepheus' spoiled rotten son. Couldn't stand the lttle bastard personally."_

_"And currently he's the FM King," Leo said, shocking both Geo and Omega-Xis._

_"Wait, Aries is the FM King?" Geo asked, "How is that possible? Where's Cepheus?"_

_"Sadly Cepheus has passed on," Leo explained with a sad expression, "There are actually rumors that he was murdered by his son."_

_"No..." Geo said now devastated. He really liked Cepheus, and was sad to find out that Cepheus was killed."_

_"And now he's after Earth?" Omega-Xis asked._

_"Yes, and he desires to use his demon, Xerox, to dispose of it."_

_"Xerox? Is that it's name?" Geo asked._

_"Yes, it was summoned from the dark energy of our dear sister, Phoenix Heart, and put under Aries' control."_

_"Phoenix Heart?" Omega-Xis asked, "That's a name I haven't heard in a while."_

_"Who's that?" Geo asked._

_"That's the name of AM Queen. She was the one who sent me to Planet FM to watch Cepheus after Planet AM was destroyed," Omega-Xis explained, "I remember Aries was horribly infatuated with her."_

_"And this Xerox is a part of her?" Geo asked now looking us at Leo._

_"Yes," Leo started, "It's formed by her power, which was expelled , infected with dark energy. It's even stronger than she was though, as it doesn't have a heart holding it back. It's a virus in the worst way, hence what we would call a demon."_

_This was bad. Geo and Omega-Xis fought a super weapon, an EM Wave "god" of sorts, and a planet destroying meteor. But never in their life had they fought an actual demon. Well, okay, it was a virus in its form, but basically it was a demon in power. Could they beat it._

_"Kid, you okay?" Omega-Xis asked Geo, who was still thinking. It finally hit him, that he might not survive this fight. This thing was currently fighting two of the Three Wise Men of Planet FM, and probably winning. Even though he would probably have Pegasus, Leo, and Dragon backing him up, it was still a tough fight._

_Then he remembered three things. One, Leo left the fight to search for him and Omega-Xis, meaning that he felt they could, no, he was _sure _that they could help in the fight. Leo believed in him that much, and Pegasus and Dragon probably felt the same way._

_Two, Ace sent him personally on this mission. He could have sent Bud, Sonia, maybe Solo (depending on his mood, he might not say "hell no"), hell, he could have gone himself, but no, he asked for Mega Man to handle it._

_And finally, Luna was on Earth. She always believed in him, and she was waiting for him right now. If he failed, she would be the one to pay the price. He couldn't fail. Not for her._

_"Mega, no matter what, we have to win this," Geo said, "Even if we die in the process, we have to win."_

_"Kid, I'm with you every step of the way," Omega-Xis said holding his hand out, which Geo grabbed in a brotherly hand shake and hug._

_"Thanks Mega," Geo said softly. He would never say it out loud, but it really touched him that Omega-Xis was so willing to give his life to help him. It showed that they were in fact best friends. No, by now they were much more than friends._

_They were true brothers._

_"Are you two sure about this?" Leo asked, "Xerox isn't like normal viruses, even if it looks like one. It will not go down like a normal opponent."_

_"Old man, let me tell you something," Omega-Xis said floating up to Leo's screen, "Geo and I have fought things that would make a normal person scream in horror. Now, I said I was going to fight it and I meant it! If you guys are so worried that you'll lose, then move out of my way and let me fight the damned thing myself!"_

_"Mega..." Geo said getting a little worried with Omega-Xis' straight forwardness._

_"In that case," Leo said, "I will not stop you, but my brothers and I will be assisting you as much as possible."_

_"Damn right," Omega-Xis said crossing his arms._

_"We have arrived," Leo said, "You two, get ready."_

_Geo looked outside again and saw what looked like electric bolts in space. He was about to reach for the Visualizer, until he remembered that it was back with Luna on Earth._

_"Mega, looks like we're gonna have to Wave Change to see the action," Geo said, getting a nod from Omega-Xis. Geo then held up his arm while Omega-Xis flew behind him prepared to embrace him, "Transcode 003! Mega Man!" Geo shouted. Omega-Xis embraced him from behind and they both disappeared in a green flame._

_Mega Man appeared on the Wave Road next to Leo and saw Pegasus and Dragon flying around fighting what looked like a giant AMian in the style of the Three Wise Men. It had was shaped like a giant bird with a black armor around the top of it's wings and on it's head, beak, and back (armored tail feathers). It's body was made of dark purple energy that looked eerily like fire, and it had red eyes._

_"Leo, is that?" Mega Man asked._

_"Yes Stelar, that is Xerox," Leo stated._

_Mega Man and Leo rushed over to the fight in order to help them._

_Pegasus was knocked back by it's wings and it fired a purple flame at Dragon, who flew back next to Pegasus as well. He used his nose to nudge Pegasus up, and then looked at Xerox. Leo and Mega Man rushed up next to them._

_"Leo!" Pegasus said, apparently happy to see his brother._

_"I see you found them," Dragon stated, apparently referring to Mega Man and Omega-Xis._

_"They were already on their way," Leo replied, "It seems my little warning reached Earth after all."_

_So that's how Ace knew, Mega Man thought. He then looked up at the "demon" giving Pegasus and Dragon a hard time. It was even larger up close, and it looked highly intelligent._

_"Xerox..." Mega Man said thinking about the up coming fight, "Mega, are you ready?"_

_"Do you even have to ask?" Omega-Xis replied, obviously pumped. With Pegasus, Leo, and Dragon behind him, Mega Man got in a fighting stance and shouted..._

_"Wave Battle! Ride On!"_


	15. Wave Battle: Xerox

Wave Battle: Xerox

_Xerox flew in a circle around Mega Man watching him closely. Eventually Xerox broke off from his giant circle and flew directly at Mega Man, who rolled out of the way._

_"That was close," Mega Man said breathing a sigh of relief. Xerox continued to fly around Mega Man in a large circle, placing it just out of the reach of Mega Man's weapons. When he flew a little closer and was in range of his Buster Gun, Mega Man started firing rapidly at Xerox. It was clear that it did little to nothing to the giant bird, but he could tell there wasn't any shielding on it, so that was good._

_Xerox flew straight up, and then flew down toward Mega Man, who fell back from the attack. Xerox emerged from the side and looked right at Mega Man. It then began firing purple flames at Mega Man, who put up his shield to block the attack._

_After the attack, Mega Man activated a Mega Cannon and fired point blank at Xerox, knocking him back a bit. It looked like it did a little damage, but not a whole lot._

_"Kid, if that's the best we can do, then we'll be here for a while!" Omega-Xis said._

_"I know, but that's the best I can do right now!" Mega Man said before rolling to the side out of the way of another purple fire ball. Xerox flew off a bit and continued to fly around in a circle, and Mega Man activated a Gatling Gun level 3 and fired at Xerox. Judging by the angry crows from Xerox, it took a little damage._

_Xerox flew off, and Mega Man began running after it. While running he activated a Flash Bomb Battle Card and threw it at Xerox, knocking it down a bit. When it got it's balance again it turned around and flew into Mega Man, knocking him down. It stood on top of Mega Man and began firing purple flames at Mega Man, who put his arms up in defense. He was still taking damage, but blocking took the edge of the attack off._

_A fire blast knocked Xerox off of Mega Man, and when he got up, Pegasus, Leo, and Dragon ran up and stood next to him._

_"Guys!" Mega Man shouted looking at them._

_"We cannot do much to help you Stelar," Dragon stated, "for we have exhausted much of our power."_

_"Instead of fighting alongside you," Pegasus continued, "We shall recharge the power we bestowed upon you the day you took on the mantle of defender. It is through this that we shall fight by you."_

_"Good luck, Stelar and Omega-Xis" Leo said as three lights flew into Mega Man, "Do whatever it takes to stop this beast."_

_When Mega Man looked in his hands, he saw three Battle Cards, one with Pegasus' symbol, one for Leo, and one for Dragon. He looked at his side and saw that he was alone now._

_"Mega," Mega Man said, "This is..."_

_"No time to be in awe kid!" Omega-Xis said, "That thing still looks like it wants our heads!"_

_Mega Man looked up and saw Xerox staring at him. It screeched at Mega Man angrily, as if to call him out. Mega Man pulled out the Battle Card with Pegasus' symbol, "Star Break! Ice Pegasus!" he was engulfed in a light, turning into Ice Pegasus. His Buster Gun now shot out sharp icicles, and he fired it at Xerox, who was flying over Mega Man at high speed. Mega Man flew after him, still firing at Xerox. Xerox turned around while flying and shot fireballs at Mega Man, who weaved out of the way, eventually firing a Wide Wave Battle Card, freezing Xerox._

_Mega Man held his arms up in the air as a magic circle appeared under Xerox, "MAGICIAN'S FREEZE!" he shouted as Xerox was engulfed in giant icicles. When the icicles vanished Xerox flew straight up while Mega Man reverted back to his normal form. Xerox then began flapping its wings rapidly sending black feathers at Mega Man, who rolled out of the way of the assault._

_"Kid, I think he's angry!" Omega-Xis shouted._

_"Gee, you think?" Mega Man asked sarcastically, pulling out the Battle Card with Leo's symbol, "Star Break! Fire Leo!" Mega Man was engulfed in a red light, and became Fire Leo Mega Man. From there Mega Man rushed up to Xerox and punched him back a bit. Xerox fired a purple flame from his mouth, and at the same time Mega Man charged up his strongest attack, "ATOMIC BLAZER!" he then fired a giant fire beam matching Xerox's beam. From there a power struggle started, Mega Man and Xerox's beams fighting each other. Eventually Mega Man's attack got through, doing massive damage to Xerox. While Xerox panted on the Wave Road, Mega Man reverted back to normal again._

_"Long Sword!" Mega Man shouted activating the Battle Card, his arm turning into the Long Sword. He rushed up to Xerox before it could get up and began slashing it. Eventually it used it's wings to throw Mega Man back._

_As Mega Man got up, he saw what looked like a battleship of some kind sort of like Andromeda flying toward the fight._

_"Mega, what is that?" Mega Man asked._

_"I don't believe it..." Omega-Xis said, "Cassiopeia...!"_

_"Cassio-what?" Mega Man asked his partner._

_"Andromeda has a sister of sorts, that was created as Aries' flagship, and that's it!" Omega-Xis stated._

_"You mean Aries is planning to take that to Earth? What about Xerox?" Mega Man was getting scared now._

_"I think Xerox here is only one half of the plot! Kid, we have to stop Xerox now! If we can render Xerox unusable then we might be able to stop Aries for a little while!"_

_"But how do we do that?" Mega asked, getting frustrated. Xerox then screeched at Cassiopeia, apparently at Aries inside. Mega Man slowly pulled out the last Star Force card, this one with Dragon's symbol._

_"Star Break! Green Dragon!" Mega Man was then engulfed in a green light, becoming Green Dragon Mega Man. Xerox rushed up to Mega Man, who jumped up and did a spin kick kicking to the side._

_Cassiopeia fired lasers at Mega Man, forcing him to roll to the side. Mega Man turned to Cassiopeia and jumped up in the air._

_"DRAGON CYCLONE!" Mega Man shouted spinning in the air. He then threw the tornado over to Cassiopeia forcing it back._

_Mega Man landed, but as soon as heturned around to where Xerox was, he was knocked back by Xerox, who tackled him ont the ground._

_"Damn it!" Mega Man said, "If this keeps up we'll..." Mega Man looked at Xerox, getting fristrated and afraid for Earth. All he thought about was everyone who would die if he didn't stop this beast. His mother, who always believed in him; his father, who he was just reunited with, his friends Bud, Zack, Sonia, and Ace, who all put their faith in him..._

_And... Luna..._

(Play Song: Mega Man Star Force theme song/version 1)

_Mega Man balled up his fist and looked up at Xerox with determination. He wasn't going to let all those people die, even if he had to fall in order to stop it._

_"Mega, you said you would stand by me no matter what, right?" Mega Man said softly._

_"Yeah kid, you got somethin planned?" Omega-Xis asked, as if he knew what Mega Man was thinking._

_"Yeah, I have something planned," Mega Man said now looking down, worried about what he was about to do. Would it work? Would Omega-Xis even agree to it? "You said that we needed to render Xerox unusable to Aries, right?"_

_"Oh, I get it. You're thinking of using yourself?" Omega-Xis asked._

_"If I can take Xerox into myself then I'll be able to keep it away from Aries."_

_"Yeah, but if you do that then you'll-"_

_"It's the only way Mega. I want you to go back to Earth and tell everyone I'm sorry, okay?" Mega Man said with a sad smile._

_"Hell. No!" Omega-Xis said shocking Mega Man._

_"Mega!"_

_"If you're gonna do this then we're doing this together. I'll use my body and do the same thing, that should at least prevent you from dieing."_

_"Mega..."_

_"What do you say kid, one last time?" Omega-Xis asked._

_"Yeah, one last time," it was sad thinking that Omega-Xis was going to die after this, but there wasn't time to mourn his brother's fate. It was the only way to stop Xerox._

_Mega Man ran up to Xerox with two Gatling Gun Battle Cards activated. He fired both of them at Xerox doing damage, but when they ran out Xerox flew into Mega Man and tried to tackle him again, but this time Mega Man grabbed its beak forcing it to stop. Mega Man then threw Xerox to the side._

_Mega Man charged energy throughout his body, as if ready to self destruct, "Mega, you sure about this?"_

_"You bet! Are you sure though? This is still going to damage your body since we're Wave Changed."_

_"I'm sure Mega," Mega Man looked down and smiled, shedding one tear for his best firend._

_"Well then, it's been real, kid. See ya around, Geo," Omega-Xis said._

_"See you around... bro..." Mega Man said softly, "Thanks for everything..."_

_Mega Man rushed up to Xerox and landed on its back. Mega Man exploded with energy and send a huge blast at Xerox, both of which were engulfed in a bright light. Xerox screeched for a long time, but eventually the screeching stopped along with the light._

_When it cleared, it was as if the fight never happened. Mega Man's body floated freely in space, only pieces of it were falling apart as if he were partially deleted._

_Aries and Harpuia floated over to the body looking at it._

_"Sire, I think Xerox has been disabled." Harpuia said._

_"So it would seem," Aries said, "Although, this might work out in our favor. Can his body be salvaged?"_

_"I believe so," Harpuia stated, "but it's going to take a while to gather his missing data. Why?"_

_"He was able to take on Xerox at its full power. That kind of power is unrivalled. I want that kind of power."_

_"I see," Harpuia said looking down a bit, "What about Xerox? Can we salvage it as well?" he asked looking up._

_"Xerox... I'm not sure," Aries said also looking up at what Xerox had become. It now looked like Omega-Xis with the same type of armor, only he was now red._

_"What happened to Xerox?" Harpuia asked._

_"That is no longer just Xerox now. It appears that the AMian Omega-Xis gave up his life to convert Xerox, and apparently he and Xerox became one."_

_"So, he is both Xerox and Omega-Xis?"_

_"That's one way to look at it, yes," Aries said looking back at Mega Man's body, "It's going to take a lot longer to put our plan in action, but if this has the side effects I believe it will, then this should work in our favor. Take Xerox with us for now, we'll make use of this minor set back."_

_"Yes, Sire," Harpuia said with a bow, "Phantom," he called out telepathically, "Bring Leviathan and Fenrir and have them help us," Harpuia then looked up at Xerox one last time, "Heroes die hard Sire. Will this have the side effects you hope for? Or is this the start of your demise?"_

_Unknown to him, a blue orb was standing over all of this. It stayed for a few minutes, and then flew off to parts unknown._

_~Present Day~_

"_After that Xerox, if you remember that far, remained Aries' prisoner for three years, until he built up enough strength to escape. From there he was on the run until he made his way here to Earth, and from there you know the rest Prez,_" Geo said, ending his story.

Luna was struck with shock after that story, as was Xerox. Learning that Xerox was actually Xerox and Omega-Xis combined was something else.

"So, is he Xerox or Mega?" Luna asked looking at Xerox up and down.

"_Technically he is both, but as it's Xerox's body and mind he is Xerox,_" Geo explained.

"Geo, if what you said is true," Luna coughed two times, "then we can get you back into your body, right?" She was oblivious to the sad look on Geo's face, "Right? It is possible."

"_Prez, I..._" he didn't finish his sentence though, instead just gave Luna a sad smile.

"Geo, no... you can't mean..." Luna said.

"_We'll keep in touch Prez,_" Geo said turning back into his orb form, "_Send my regards to the others. I'll have Dragon get in touch with you really soon._" With that, Geo flew up in the air and vanished. Luna's heart was racing. Sure, she was fighting to defend Earth, but for a good part she was also trying to save Geo. What if he was actually...

"Luna? Are you okay?" Xerox asked.

"We'll save him Xerox," Luna said, "No matter what, we're going to save Geo."

"Right," Xerox said nodding, "I planned on doing that from the beginning. I owe the guy big time."

Luna looked at Xerox and nodded with a smile, but then looked up at Vista Point, feeling an intense determination. The odds seemed against her, but she had to succeed.

She wasn't going to loose Geo...

**So the truth is out. Can Luna save Geo? Or is he lost to us for good?**


	16. An Unlikely Alliance

An Unlikely Alliance

"Phantom was killed at her hands..."

"All Fenrir wants to do is fight her..."

"Even Harpuia's head is in the clouds..."

Leviathan floated through Aries' base, thinking about everything that transpired due to Zero's interference. All of their failures were due to her.

"Everything was perfect... perfect..." Leviathan said to herself, "But she had to ruin everything..."

~Flashback~

_"I can do it!" Leviathan tried to reason, "I can destroy her with ease! Let me do it. Let me kill her!"_

_"I don't think so, Leviathan," Aries said._

_"Why not? You saw me in my fights against Zero!"_

_"I saw you loose all of your fights against Zero," Aries said quietly._

_"Fenrir and Harpuia lost their fights as well!"_

_"Harpuia is my right hand, and I unfortunately don't have much control over Fenrir," Aries reasoned, "You claim to be so powerful, and yet all I see is one failure after another."_

_"But Master-"_

_"If you truly feel that you can destroy Zero, then by all means, try. I however can not put to much merit in you anymore."_

_That hurt Leviathan, that hurt a lot. She put on a fake smile and bowed to him, "I will not let you down Master."_

_When she turned around, her fake smile turned into a twisted scowl._

End Flashback~

"I used to be his favorite!" Leviathan said, still steaming, "It's all her fault! All Zero's fault! I don't care about that little infatuation the Master has with her. I'm gong to kill you Zero! Then I'll deliver Xerox to the Master... in pieces!"

It had been about a week since the last test, and a week since Kitty was revived by Harpuia. She tended to stir a bit, but usually she just lied there sleeping peacefully. Luna had begun visiting Kitty regularly and talking to her to try and help her wake up. It was a weird slumber she was in, but everyday seemed to bring Kitty closer and closer to waking up.

"Kid, I don't want to spoil the little bit of happiness you have," Xerox said from Luna's Hunter VG, "but I kind of agree with Bud. She hasn't woken up yet, and Harpuia's motives just don't make any sense."

"I know they don't," Luna said looking at Kitty sleeping in her bed, "But Dr. Goodall said that it really is Kitty."

"But she was dead, how did Harpuia bring her back to life?"

"You know, I was wondering that too, and I actually came up with a theory," Luna said pulling out the now useless Giga Card with Lynx posing on the front, "This card appeared during the fight against Val. What if a part of Kitty's heart and soul was in this card? I mean, didn't you wonder why a Giga Card of _Lynx_ appeared out of nowhere?"

"Well, sort of," Xerox said shrugging his shoulders, "But strange things can happen in the Wave World. Something like that is rare, but it can happen."

"Yeah, I guess..." Luna said with a sigh. She actually did think a lot about what Harpuia did for her, and it did confuse her, but unlike everyone else, she wasn't thinking this was a trap. After everything she and Harpuia went through together she was beginning to wonder if Harpuia was at all a bad person. Maybe he was different from the other Guardians, and he actually had a heart. He had already proven that in their second fight in the fortress. Luna knew he was a respectable warrior, but what if there was more?

"Kid?" Xerox called out once Luna started staring into space, "You okay?"

"Oh, yeah Xerox," Luna said shaking her head, "I'm fine." Luna coughed two times before looking back at Kitty. Xerox eyed her suspiciously, wondering how "fine" she was. That cough of hers hadn't gone away yet, and in fact, it sounded almost like it was getting worse. Luna's Hunter VG went off at that moment, showing a picture of Ace.

"Yeah Ace?" Luna asked once answering her Hunter VG.

"Luna, we need you at the prison area. Viruses are infecting the locking systems and all other operatives are tied up with other missions."

"Got it," Luna said hanging up her Hunter VG. She then looked over at Kitty and got close to her ear, "I've got to go Kitty, but I'll be back later," Luna whispered in her ear. Luna then stood up holding her arm up, "Transcode 666! Zero!" Xerox materialized and embraced her, and the two of them disappeared from the real world.

A minute later, Zero appeared on Cyber City prison's Wave Road, seeing a lot of Nightmare infected viruses around.

"Xerox, how many are there?" Zero asked.

"Too many!" Xerox responded as Zero activated her Z-Saber, "Let's take them out before anybody gets out!"

"Agreed!" with that said Zero rushed forward slashing at each virus deleting them in one slash each. At the point where the Wave Road connected to the Locking System she saw three Mettaur Lvl 3 viruses guarding it. She hated these viruses, because unlike Lvl 1 Mettaurs, who were impossibly easy, these guys were actually really smart and annoying.

"Mega Cannon!" Zero shouted activating the Battle Card. She tried to fire at the one in the center, but it hid in it's hard hat right before the blast hit it. The other two emerged at that moment and slammed their pick axes onto the Wave Road sending two really fast shock waves towards Zero, who just barely rolled to the side. She then activated a Wide Wave Battle Card and managed to destroy the one on the left, but the other two stayed on defense.

Zero frowned at that and rushed up to them. The second the right one emerged, Zero slashed at it deleting it instantly, then jumping away so she wasn't wide open for the next attack. When the last Mettaur saw its friends all deleted, for a second it looked shocked and gave out a high pitched cry, then turned to Zero with a cute yet scary frown. It then rushed over to Zero holding it's pick ax as it ran. Zero jumped over it's attack and shot a Mega Cannon at the Mettaur, who hid in it's hat to defend.

"Damn it!" she said as she landed, "Just die already!" The Mettaur emerged and then sent another shock wave at Zero, who activated a Shield Battle Card sending the attack back at it. The shock wave was so fast that the Mettaur had no time to block the attack, and was deleted.

Zero breathed a sigh of relief and then fazed into the Real World to talk to the officers on duty.

"Thanks Zero," one officer said, "You came just in time."

"No one got out then?" Zero asked.

"Actually one did, but only one. She was in cell 53," the officer said, worrying Zero a bit.

"Are you guys going to be able to retrieve her?" Zero asked.

"Well, with your help, I don't see how we can't figure something out."

Zero nodded and then walked outside, thinking about the one that got away.

"Xerox, do you remember who was locked up in cell 53?" Zero asked.

"Sorry Kid," Xerox replied, "But I doubt it was anyone seriously important. Ace should be able to track the broad down."

"Yeah, hopefully." Zero Transed Out where she was, turning back into Luna, but when she emerged she noticed something different. For a second she felt a little light headed, and had to stop before she fell over.

"Luna, are you okay?" Xerox asked suddenly.

"Yeah, Xerox. I'm fine. That was weird though," Luna said trying to get her bearings, "That's the first time I ever felt dizzy after Wave Changing."

"You have been working yourself a little hard," Xerox stated, "Maybe your just tired."

"I hope that's all it is," Luna said. Now she was getting concerned. She had been Zero for almost a year now, so she should be above any negative effects from EM Wave Change, and even then it was only slight fatigue and heaviness. Never dizziness.

Elsewhere over Cyber City, Leviathan was watching Luna and Xerox walk off. It was annoying that she couldn't just run down there and challenge her, but she had to make sure that she deleted Zero this time, and as much as she hated to admit it she would need a little help with this one. Speaking of which, she heard an EM Being Trans In behind her.

"Glad to see that you were able to find me," Leviathan said turning around facing the EM Being.

Delphinus Ice...

"Of all the people I expected to release me, you were at the bottom of that list," Delphinus Ice said glaring at Leviathan.

"I don't understand that," Leviathan said shrugging her shoulders, "I'm not really a bad person."

"Bull shit!" Delphinus Ice said holding her hands forward in her fighting stance, "Neo Arcadia may not be alive anymore, but I'll be damned if I let you FMian scumbags destroy Earth!"

"You see, my master wishes for the destruction of your planet. _I _just follow orders. Besides, you and I have something in common," Leviathan said floating over to Delphinus Ice.

"Yeah? Like what?"

"Try, Zero."

That made Delphinus Ice lower her arms, still glaring at Leviathan, "What about Zero?"

"Oh come on," Leviathan said with a laugh, "You know damn well what I'm talking about. That bitch and her devil of a Wizard have ruined both of us! Wasn't there something that you wanted that she took from you?"

Delphinus Ice looked down and thought about that. Sure enough, she remembered _exactly _what Zero took from her, and any suspicion she had toward Leviathan was replaced with pure hatred for Zero.

"There!" Leviathan said pointing to Delphinus Ice, "That hatred! That's what we share."

"So, you hate her as much as I do?" Delphinus Ice asked.

"It's thanks to her that the Master doesn't look at me anymore. He used to love me, but now all he talks about is Zero this and Zero that, it makes me sick!" Leviathan looked at Delphinus Ice, "I don't care what the Master wants with her, and I don't give a damn about who she really is, I just want that bitch to die!"

"And you need my help to kill her?" Delphinus Ice asked raising an eyebrow.

"Together we can make sure that she feels our wrath. What do you say?" Leviathan asked floating over to Delphinus Ice, "Can you bare the thought of working with an alien?"

"If it's to kill Zero, gladly!" Delphinus Ice said, and the two water EM Beings shook hands, finalizing their partnership.

Next day, Luna decided to walk to school with Pat. It had been a while since they were able to spend quality time together, and Luna really like being around Pat. Besides, she needed to tell Pat bout what happened to Geo.

"So that's how it happened," Pat said looking down.

"Yep, and now Aries is using Geo's body as the perfect weapon," Luna said seriously.

"How are you handling it?" Pat asked now looking at Luna.

"Honestly, I have mixed feelings about it," Luna stated, "I'm happy to know the truth, but it just makes me sick thinking about him treating Geo's body like it's just a tool."

"But if that's true, then how are we really going to get Geo-"

"I don't know!" Luna shouted shocking Pat a bit, "But I'm going to do something," Luna then began coughing again, but this time she stopped and fell to her knees.

"Luna!" Pat said getting on one knee next to her.

"I'm fine Pat," Luna said weakly as she forced herself up, "I don't know what's wrong though," she and Pat began walking again, "I've even begun having dizzy spells."

"Do you feel this way when you Wave Change?" Pat asked.

"No, just in my human form," Luna said as they approached the door to the school, "Look, Xerox is the only other person who knows about this, so I need you to promise not to tell anyone."

"Luna, I don't know," Pat said looking down, "This sounds really serious."

"If Ace or anyone find out then they'll tell me to stop fighting. I need to save Geo, and I can't not be Zero. Please Pat, you can't tell anyone."

Pat looked like he was thinking hard about that, but after a minute he sighed and nodded, "Okay Luna, I won't tell anyone."

Luna smiled and walked into the school. Pat looked away in sadness, and then walked into the school after her.

As Luna was going to her locker after school though, she got an Email:

_Come to the roof of the school. I have a surprise for you._

_Anonymous_

"You know this is a trap, right?" Xerox asked.

"I know, but if it's the Four Guardians then we need to do something," Luna said. She put her books back in the locker and ran off shouting, "Transcode 666! Zero!" then disappearing in a red light.

Zero appeared on the Wave Road over the school. She looked around for a bit, until an icicle shot her from behind, making her fall to one knee. She turned around and got a shock.

"Ariel!" Zero exclaimed looking at Delphinus Ice slowly move up to her.

"Hello again Zero," Delphinus Ice said, "Did you miss me?"

"So you were the one locked up in cell 53!" Xerox shouted, making Delphinus Ice hold up her hands as if surrendering.

"Caught red handed," she said with an evil smile.

"How did you escape?" Zero asked getting up and getting in a fighting stance.

"That would be my fault," Zero heard behind her. She turned around and saw Leviathan in her Battle Form walking up to her.

"Not you too!" Zero sighed in agony. One of these two was bad enough, but together? This was not her day at _all._

"I haven't forgotten what you did to me," Delphinus Ice said balling up her fists, "It was thanks to you that I was humiliated in front of Issac!"

"And it's because of you that Master Aries has lost faith in me!" Leviathan shouted also balling up her fists.

"So, you both figured you could gang up on me and get your revenge?" Zero asked.

"Smart girl," Delphinus Ice said getting in a fighting stance.

"This makes it easier, and that much more enjoyable!" Leviathan said holding her staff forward also in a fighting stance.

"Kid, can we take on both of them?" Xerox asked.

"I don't know," Zero asked, "But I'm gonna at least die trying!" she then got in a fighting stance, took a deep breath and shouted...

"Wave Battle! Action!"


	17. Wave Battle: Leviathan & Delphinus Ice

**If this were a video game, and it followed a similar format to the Star Force games, these two would be on the field at the same time with their own Hit Points. I know this looks like an impossible fight to win (especially when you picture it in the game format) and that's exactly what it's supposed to be.**

Wave Battle: Leviathan/Delphinus Ice

So Zero had fought in two against one fights before, her verses Gemini Spark. That fight was different though, as Gemini Spark was one EM Being with two bodies. This however was something completely different, because these were actually to different EM Beings working together.

"Gatling Gun!" Zero said firing at Delphinus Ice, but Leviathan jumped in the way blocking with her staff. Delphinus Ice then used that as her chance to fire a tidal wave at Zero, who fell back. When she jumped back up, Leviathan ran up to her and began fighting her close quarter with her staff. At the same time, Delphinus Ice shot icicles at Zero's back, making her break her guard allowing Leviathan to get a serious slash at Zero. Delphinus Ice then ran up to Zero turning her around and punched Zero in the face throwing her to the ground. Zero tried to get up, but Leviathan kicked her pushing her back a bit.

"This isn't fair at all," Xerox said as Zero forced herself to get up, "We need to Trans Out!"

"Yes Zero," Leviathan said, "Trans Out! That way my new friend and I can attack the school!"

When Zero heard that she was horrified. There were still students in the school, and both of them were crazy enough to attack the students in order to get what they wanted. If Zero left then they would attack the students! She was trapped, and they knew it.

Zero activated two Wide Swords and rushed at the two EM Beings fighting both of them. At first she was able to push them back, but Delphinus Ice used her tail to kick Zero back, and Leviathan rushed up to Zero and used her staff to impale Zero continuously, doing massive damage.

Before Zero could react, Delphinus Ice shot a freezing wind attack at Zero, freezing her feet to the ground. Leviathan then ran up to Zero and began slashing at her with her staff. Zero tried block to the attacks, but she was still taking damage.

Eventually she was able to break free and she dashed off the Wave Road over the school, knowing that Delphinus Ice and Leviathan would follow. When she was over Echo Ridge for a little while she pulled out at Recovery 300 Battle Card, healing herself a good deal, but not completely.

"Kid, what are we going to do?" Xerox asked, "These two aren't kidding around!"

"If I Trans Out then they'll just hunt me down in my human form and kill me there," Zero explained, "If they want to kill me then they're going to have to fight me first!"

"Glad to see you're not giving up!" Leviathan shouted right before icicles rained down on Zero. Zero rolled out of the way, just to run into Delphinus Ice who kicked her again with her tail, also sending a tidal wave out pushing Zero even further back.

Zero once again forced herself up and looked at the two revenge bent EM Beings in front of her. She was dangerously close to Transing Out, closer than any other time. For the first time ever, she was afraid for her life.

Leviathan ran up to Zero again and they began fighting close quarter again, only this time Leviathan was able to get in quite a few good hits on on Zero, who at this point was unable to really defend against her. Zero tried to activate the Z-Mirage, only now she could only summon two clones she was so tired, and the clones were instantly deleted by Delphinus Ice's icicle attack. Leviathan turned Zero around and held her staff at Zero's neck from behind, chocking her.

"How does it feel Zero?" Leviathan asked, "How is it being on the other side?"

"It's too bad you don't have the Nightmare Virus to help you," Delphinus Ice stated with an evil smile, "If only you had that then you might be able to defeat our combined might."

"You...!" Zero said through gritted teeth. She hated both of them so much right now. This was such a cowardly act, and this proved that Leviathan was the exact opposite of Harpuia. Not even Fenrir was this twisted!

"Want to finish this fight off?" Leviathan asked Delphinus Ice.

"Why not?" Delphinus Ice said evilly. Leviathan pushed Zero forward, and the two of them charged up their attacks. Zero tried to get up, but she was unable to this time. She was hitting her limit actually.

Delphinus Ice shot an icy wind at Zero, doing continuous damage, but Leviathan slashed right past Zero, doing too much damage. Zero's body began exploding as she screamed in pain. Thankfully she wasn't deleted, so Luna appeared back in the Real World and fell to the ground. Delphinus Ice and Leviathan were looking at Luna from the Wave World.

"I can't go into that world, so you'll have to finish her off," Leviathan said.

"Gladly," Delphinus Ice said about to faze into the Real World, but an electric attack hit both of them from behind. They looked and saw Gemini Spark rushing up to them.

"Gemini's imposter?" Leviathan said enraged, "Let's get out of here!"

"Agreed! I'd rather not fight him!" Delphinus Ice responded as the two of them teleported away.

"Shoot! Are we too late?" Gemini Black asked looking at Luna.

"Let's Trans Out and check!" Gemini White said. The twins disappeared from the Wave World and Pat appeared in the Real World running up to Luna.

"Luna! LUNA!" Pat asked shaking her up. Luna slowly forced herself up, coughing as she got up.

"Pat? When did you get here?" she asked before coughing again.

"Rey and I saw you running away from the school. We tried to get to you but as fast as we could, but it was too late. I'm sorry."

"It's fine Pat," Luna said now getting up, stopping when she noticed how dizzy she was, "I need to lie down though."

"Got it," Pat said carrying Luna on his back getting her to her condo.

An hour later, Luna was lying in her bed, Xerox and Pat right over her.

"How are you feeling?" Pat asked Xerox.

"I'm fine. A little sore, but not too messed up. I'm actually surprised how bad Luna is. Getting defeated in the Wave World hurts, but unless your deleted you shouldn't be in this shape."

"I don't think it's the Wave Battle," Pat said, "Something else is wrong with her. The coughing, the dizzy spells, it all screams something critical."

"Damn it," Xerox said looking at Luna, who was slowly getting up.

"I'll be fine," Luna said looking at Xerox and Pat.

"Luna-" Pat started, but Luna held her hand up.

"Once I pass the final test then I should be able to beat those to. Speaking of which, look at what I got," Luna pulled out her Hunter VG and showed them an Email, which read:

_I see that things are getting serious on Earth. It's time for you to take your final test. For this test you must first go to the place where it all began. I'll be waiting for you Zero._

_Dragon Sky_

"You aren't seriously going to take that test now are you?" Pat asked.

"I agree with Pat," Xerox stated, "You're in no state to fight!"

"I'll rest for a day and then go take the test," Luna stated, "Besides, I don't even know what Dragon means by "where it all began".

"Luna, I think you're pushing yourself too hard. If you don't stop then you might not last much longer," Pat reasoned, but Luna shook her head.

"Geo and everyone is counting on me," Luna said before coughing again, "I have to keep fighting. The whole world is counting on Xerox and I."

"Luna..." at that moment Pat's Hunter VG went off, "I'll be right back." Pat walked off to answer his phone, but while he was gone, Luna began coughing again, only this time she had to get a tissue she was coughing so much. When she stopped she looked at the tissue and her eyes were wide.

"Luna, what's wrong?" Xerox asked Luna, who suddenly looked at Xerox not knowing what to say.

"Xerox, I..." before she could finish, Pat ran into her room with a smile.

"Luna, that was Bud! He told me that Kitty opened her eyes!"

"Kitty's... awake..." Luna immediately got up and went over to Pat, "Let's get going!" Pat nodded and the two of them ran out of Luna's room. Xerox was about to fly after them, but he had to see what had Luna so worried. He looked at the tissue and saw something that made his heart sink.

A blood stain...


	18. Kitty's Ressurection

Kitty's Ressurection

Luna and Pat ran into the Satella Police base and toward Dr. Goodall's lab, where Kitty was. When they reached the room, they saw Bud and Sonia waiting outside, neither one looked as celebratory as Luna thought they would be.

"Bud? Sonia? What's wrong?" Luna asked, "Kitty's okay right?"

Bud gave a heavy sigh, "Yeah, she's okay for the most part, but..."

"But?" Luna asked, waiting for a response.

"There are a few holes in her memory. She seems to remember certain things, but there seems to be more things she doesn't remember than does."

That had Luna a little worried. Would Kitty even remember her? Would they still be friends?

"Luna?" Pat asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"We're friends," Luna said, "Even if she doesn't remember who I am, she'll remember our friendship."

"Are you sure?" Sonia said, "Maybe you should wait to see her."

"No, I need to see her now. I'll be fine." Luna then walked inside. There she saw her, sitting up in her bed looking down. It was definitely Kitty, but she seemed so confused. For a second Luna just stood there looking at her, her heart racing. Luna slowly closed the door and slowly walked up to Kitty.

"Kitty?" Luna said slowly. Kitty slowly looked up at Luna, and her eyes got wide looking at her, almost as if she were seeing someone she wanted to see for a long time.

"I know you..." Kitty said softly, "Right?"

"Yeah, you do," Luna said with a smile.

"You're... Luna?"

When she heard that, Luna couldn't take it anymore. She burst into tears and ran up to Kitty and hugged her, almost how Kitty would have hugged her months ago. Kitty was at first taken aback, but she slowly found herself putting her arms around Luna.

"I'm so happy!" Luna said through her tears, "You're alive!"

"Luna..." Kitty said, actually crying a bit herself.

After a few minutes, the two girls sat next to each other on the bed and just talked. Kitty had started warming up to Luna a bit, which helped things not be so awkward.

"So, what do you remember?" Luna asked.

"I remember my name, yours, I remember a few things about the world, and they're are a couple of faces in my head that seem really important," Kitty stated.

"So you didn't lose everything. That's good," Luna said with a sigh of relief.

"Was I dead?" Kitty asked.

"In a way, yes," Luna replied, not really sure how to fully explain it, "Here," Luna handed Kitty her choker, "This is yours."

Kitty looked at it, and it looked like she was trying to remember something really important, "You gave this to me... before... the..."

"Yes, go on," Luna urged.

"Before... the... concert?" Kitty looked at Luna for approval.

"That's right," Luna said happily, "We went to a concert and I got that for you as a present."

"Because we're... best friends," Kitty said now also smiling, "We are, right?"

"Yes Kitty, best friends."

Kitty looked down smiling, and then turned to Luna and suddenly embraced her again, shocking Luna a bit. She didn't say anything, and all Luna did was return the embrace. In the distance Xerox was watching them. He smiled watching Luna and Kitty, but he had to look down in sadness thinking about Luna's condition.

"Luna... what's happening to you?" he asked himself.

A few minutes later Kitty was getting dressed. Luna was outside talking to Ace, Acid, and Bud

"You're taking her out?" Bud asked, incredulous.

"You do remember that she's been unconscious until three hours ago, right?" Acid added.

"And what's another day here going to do?" Luna asked in response.

"She has partial amnesia, Prez," Bud stated.

"Exactly," Luna said, "Maybe I can help her get her memory back," Luna coughed a few times, "Or were you under the impression that staying here in the lab another day or week would help her?"

Bud gave a sigh, his usual sigh that meant Prez was being difficult.

"And it's not like we need to know anything about her condition," Luna continued, "Harpuia said that her memory would be shaky. And we know that she remembers some things, so that proves that it's really her."

Ace looked up with a smile, "I don't see an issue with it," he said, as usual in complete contrast with Acid's opinion.

"Ace?" Acid said looking at his partner.

"In fact, I think Luna should probably take her home tonight as well," when Ace said that, Bud actually looked up at him in shock.

"Come on Ace!" Bud said.

"Why would we keep her here?" Ace said, "Luna does have a point, we can't do much for Kitty here, but maybe by putting Kitty in familiar situations then we can jog her memory a bit. And Harpuia did tell us that this could happen, so there's no point in doing tests."

"Well, okay..." Bud said, "But don't push her too hard, Prez."

Luna nodded and walked back inside, where she saw Kitty wearing her typical attire, consisting of red tube top, short jean skirt, and black boots. She looked a little uncomfortable.

"Do I really wear this?" Kitty asked.

"Sorry hun, but yeah," Luna said walking up to Kitty, "You were just more comfortable showing a lot of skin. Honestly even I didn't understand it." Luna sat Kitty down and actually began helping her with her make up, confusing Kitty a bit.

"Um, why are you..." Kitty asked.

"The only way we can get your memory back is to put you in familiar territory, and no friend of mine is going to go out looking this good and not wear make up," Luna said seriously, making Kitty giggle. When Luna was done she let Kitty look in a mirror. Kitty was surprised to see how pretty she was, and yet something seemed to awaken inside of her. Kitty began standing up straighter, and a fierceness briefly appeared on her face.

"Well?" Luna asked, not sure how Kitty felt, but had an idea.

"I had no idea I could be this sexy without even trying," Kitty said with a smile, making Luna laugh out loud. Her friend was still in there after all. Luna went to a closet and threw Kitty her black leather jacket.

"Let's go paint the town red," Luna said. Kitty smiled and walked out with Luna. As they walked out, even Bud and Acid found it hard not to be happy for Luna.

"She is happy," Acid said.

"Happier than I've seen her in a while," Bud said, actually smiling.

The two girls were in town for a while. They had been in Spica Mall, they saw a movie, they even had dinner while they were out. As they were leaving the restaurant, Kitty looked up at the sky, something she had been doing a lot.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked.

"Um, what's that orange thing up there? There are funny creatures walking on it," Kitty asked. At first Luna was confused, but eventually she put on the Visualizer and looked up, remembering that she could see the Wave Road without added equipment being a descendant of Mu, just like Solo.

"You must be talking about the Wave Road," Luna stated as Xerox materialized next to her.

"Wave Road?" Kitty asked slowly, as if remembering a few things.

"Everything electronic is connected by it. Not too many people know it, but that's another world entirely. Right now though, you and I are the only ones here who can probably see it."

"Why's that?" Kitty asked then looking at Luna, "And furthermore, what are those weird glasses?"

Luna giggled, remembering that she never did tell Kitty about the Visualizer. In fact, last time she didn't even tell Kitty that she was Zero. It was weird remembering that time. They had been friends in the Real World, but mortal enemies in the Wave World as Zero and Kitty's Wave Form, Lynx.

"Well, these glasses allow me to see the Wave Road, while you're able to see it because of where you come from."

"Where I come from...?" Kitty looked a little confused, and Xerox noticed that and tapped Luna on the shoulder.

"Kid, we're moving too fast," Xerox said, "We should take it slower."

"Right," Luna said with a smile, "I actually have an idea," she then took Kitty's hand, "Come on, I have something cool to show you."

Luna took Kitty to a park, which was empty since it was getting dark.

"Why are we here?" Kitty asked.

"I'm going to remind you a bit of something that you and I can do, that not too many people can do," Luna said, she put on the Visualizer and held her hand in the air, "Transcode 666! Zero!" Xerox embraced her from behind, and they were engulfed in a red flame to be replaced by Zero. Kitty's eyes were wide.

"What happened to you?" Kitty asked.

"This is EM Wave Change," Zero said, "Doing this I can now go into that other world. You can do it too. Try it. Feel the Waves within you and say Transcode 110, Lynx."

Kitty looked down thinking, and then closed her eyes, then saying softly, "Transcode 110, Lynx." The symbol of Mu appeared in front of her, and Kitty began glowing white, turning into a glowing white cat. The Mu symbol floated over her, and the white cat was replaced with Lynx, who was standing on all fours like a cat. Lynx looked at herself in shock.

"What did I..." Lynx said to herself. Zero took Lynx's hand.

"Come on, let's go," she said. Lynx gave a small yet nervous nod, and the two girls fazed out of the Real World. When they reappeared on the Wave Road Lynx was looking around in awe at their surroundings.

"They all look alive," Lynx said.

"That's because they are," Zero said catching Lynx's attention. A Mr. Hertz floated up to Zero and bumbed into her, "Oh, sorry."

"It's fine Zero," the Mr. Hertz said floating away, "Have a good day."

As Zero waved, Lynx walked up to her confused, "What did he call you?" Lynx asked.

"Oh, you see, when you Wave Change, you have a code name that other EM Beings call you by. It's the name you shout out after the Transcode number. Mine is Zero, and yours is Lynx."

"Lynx..." Lynx said taking it in. Was she starting to remember? Zero took Kitty by the hand and walked her around the Wave Road, seeing if there was anything else that could jog her memory. As they were walking three Mettaur Lvl 1 viruses appeared in front of them, making Lynx fall back in fear.

Zero rushed up to them activating a Wide Sword Battle Card, deleting them instantly. She then turned to Lynx and helped her up.

"Are you okay?" Zero asked.

"What did you just do?" Lynx asked calming down a bit.

"I used a Battle Card. They're mainly collected by kids and adults for te hell of it, but they can also be used in Battle by EM Beings like us."

Lynx nodded and looked down, apparently shooken up. Zero walked up to Lynx and took her hands, "Are you okay?" Zero asked.

"Yeah, just startled is all. I wish I knew more. I feel like I should know what some of these things are," Lynx said looking down.

"Don't rush it Kitty," Zero said, "You'll get your memory back soon. Besides, you remember everything that's important, right?"

"Do I?" Lynx asked.

"You know your name, you now remember how to Wave Change," Zero lifted Lynx's head so they were looking in each other's eyes, "and you remember your best friend."

Lynx smiled, and the two girls walked off together, Transing Out at the same time.

A few minutes later, Luna, Kitty, and a materialized Xerox walked into Luna's condo, happy to hear movement in the condo.

"Mom, Dad," Luna called out, "I brought someone, can she stay for dinner?"

Luna's mom stepped out, and was about to say something, but she was shocked to see Kitty standing next to Luna and Xerox. She motioned for Luna's father to come in, and the two of them just stood there in shock looking at the person they thought was dead.

"Mom, Dad, you remember Kitty, right?" Luna asked with a smile. Luna's parents were so overcome with emotion that they couldn't say anything. On instinct Luna's mother ran up to Kitty and hugged her, shocking Kitty. Luna's father walked over to Luna and Xerox.

"How in the world is this possible?" he asked.

"I'll explain everything later," Luna said. She and Xerox then resumed watching her mother and Kitty hug, feeling that their family was finally complete again.


	19. Third Test

**Well, since everyone seems to be waiting for an update, I'll get to work. For the record, everything that's happening I planned ahead of time, so for those who think that the story is taking a dark turn, no it's not because I suddenly became emo and depressed. This story is about to get really serious.**

Third Test

That night after Luna explained a bit of what happened that brought Kitty back, Luna lead Kitty to where her room was, which used to be the guest room.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay tonight?" Luna asked Kitty, who was sitting up in her bed wearing some of Luna's silk pajamas.

"Yes, I'll be fine Luna," Kitty said, now looking down. Luna sensed that something was wrong and sat next to her.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked.

"I wish I remembered more of my past. You and your parents are so nice to me, and I can't even remember what I did to deserve it."

"Kitty," Luna put her arms around Kitty, "You didn't do anything to deserve this, you just do. This isn't just my family, but it's your family too."

"Does that make us... sisters?" Kitty asked sweetly.

"As a matter of fact, it does." Luna replied with a smile.

"That makes me happy," Kitty yawned, "I have a great sister."

Luna could tell that Kitty was getting sleepy, so she gently set Kitty on her bed, put the covers over her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Good night Kitty," Luna said before leaving the room. Once she got to her room, Xerox materialized and floated over to Luna.

"You feeling okay?" he asked as Luna went over to the window with the Visualizer on.

"With everything that's been going on, I still don't know anything about my past," Luna said sadly.

"The Satellite Admins promised to tell you about that after passing the tests, right?" Xerox said.

"But all they've told me about is the AM Queen, Phoenix, and what happened to Geo. Not that I didn't want to know any of that, but I still don't see a connection with all of this and me. The more I find out, the more I just seem to be the girl with a mysterious past who got caught up in this war."

"Well, we aren't going to find out anything just sitting here. Didn't Dragon give you the next location?" Xerox asked.

"He did, but I don't know what he's talking about," Luna said looking at the Email again, "Where it all began? Where did it all begin?"

"Come on kid," Xerox said, "You haven't figured it out yet?" Luna looked at Xerox suspiciously, "I know exactly where the next test is."

The next few minutes, Luna and Xerox were walking up to Vista Point, Luna wearing the Visualizer. As they approached Luna saw a green circle in the center of the metal deck where Luna usually Wave Changed.

"This is where you and I first met, remember?" Xerox said, "It's also where Geo said he met Omega-Xis and became Mega Man for the first time."

"Where it all began. I guess it does match actually," Luna said before coughing again.

"You sure you want to do this?" Xerox asked, "You've been really messed up after Wave Changing lately."

"It's not a matter of wanting to," Luna said through her cough, "I have to. Not just to save the planet, but if anything is wrong with me, then I have to know who I am before-" Luna was cut off by her cough, forcing her to fall to her knees. Xerox put his arms around her.

"Is it worth your health?" Xerox asked, "Worth your life?"

"For my past, yes," Luna said getting up and walking up to the circle, "Let's go Xerox," Xerox sighed and floated over to Luna getting in position, "Transcode 666! Zero!" Luna shouted. Xerox embraced her and they both vanished from the Real World.

(Play Song: Last Battle-Will/Tales of Symphonia)

Zero appeared in the same environment as the other Satellites, only this time the background was green. The pathway was long and winding, but she didn't see anything unusual.

"Nothing?" Xerox asked.

"Too easy," Zero stated, "I know that there's some sort of gimmick here." She proceeded forward, and a lightning bolt came down and almost hit her, "Whoa!" she shouted.

"I stand corrected," Xerox said.

When Zero looked ahead she saw lightning bolts coming down from everywhere.

"This is going to be a long one," Zero said, now running forward. From here she proceeded to time herself so that she didn't get electrocuted. This went on for a good few minutes, until she noticed that Viruses were coming out of the lightning.

"This guy thought of everything!" Xerox shouted.

"It is the last test," Zero stated activating her Z-Saber. She then charged forward and began fighting the viruses, also avoiding the lightning to the best of her ability. This was getting intense, but Zero continued to proceed forward.

"When does this end?" Zero asked.

"I think it's almost done! That door looks like the end!" Xerox shouted.

"Just a little more!" Zero shouted running to the door. She rolled through the door just as it closed, hearing the viruses on the other side fire at the door trying to break it open, to no avail. Looking ahead she saw Dragon floating in the middle of the clearing.

"Perhaps my test was a little too easy," Dragon said.

"Easy? EASY?" Xerox exclaimed as Zero walked up to Dragon, "You call that easy? We almost died!"

Dragon chuckled, "It was necessary to determine whether or not you had the courage to proceed without hesitation. I see that Stelar's hope wasn't misguided."

"Geo didn't plan for me to get Xerox, how am I involved in this?" Zero asked.

"Do you still doubt your power?" Dragon asked.

"No, that's not it," Zero said, "It's just that I don't understand how any of this is related to me."

"So you still haven't figured it out," Dragon said, confusing Zero even more, "I suppose it's time for you to learn the truth. But first, you came here for a reason," Dragon then flew into the large stone statue that came up from the center of the room and gave it life, "If you wish to know the truth, then you must defeat me in battle."

Zero's heart was racing. She was one fight away from learning the truth of where she came from and who she really was. Dragon was the last one, and possibly the strongest one of the three. Zero took a deep breath and activated her Z-Saber.

"Ever since that day on Aries' fortress, I've wanted nothing more than to know who I really am. I need to know the truth Dragon, and if I have to beat the answers out of you, then so be it!" she then shouted...

"Wave Battle! Action!"


	20. Wave Battle: Dragon Sky

**This is the fight I've been waiting for. I will not waste time, but I wish to once again stress that I changed Dragon's element. Someone of his caliber can't be anything but this. For those curious I picture Zero to by now have about 2300hp. That may seem like a lot but the Satellite Admins do a lot of damage, so she needs to be that strong. Like I said, these fights are supposed to be incredibly hard.**

Wave Battle: Dragon Sky

(Play Song: Fighting of the Spirit/Tales of Symphonia)

"You'll get no mercy from me," Dragon said, actually calmly. At that moment he flew past Zero at high speed almost hitting Zero. From there he flew up really high in the air to where Zero couldn't get a clear shot at him with any of her weapons.

"He's too high!" Zero shouted.

"What can he hope to do all the way up there?" Xerox asked. Almost on cue, lightning began raining down on Zero continuously.

"Whoa! What in the world?" Zero shouted as she continued to dodge Dragon's attacks.

"Just keep dodging!" Xerox shouted in response. This fight was intense, more intense than Pegasus and Leo put together, and it hadn't even truly started.

Dragon swerved higher up in the air disappearing from out of sight. A second later a ring of lightning came down around Zero, and a larger lightning bolt came down on top of Zero knocking her back and doing heavy damage.

When Zero got up she saw Dragon standing there looking right at her. It was sort of intimidating looking at him up close in his Battle form. Once again, he looked like a machine sort of, but you could tell he was alive. Zero activated a Gatling Gun and began firing at Dragon, doing minor damage. Zero took not e of that and tried to activate a Mega Cannon Battle Card, but Dragon whipped his tail hitting Zero, knocking her to the side.

"It's just like the other two," Xerox stated, "We need an opening. There's a point where he's vulnerable, we just need to wait for that moment."

Zero nodded and looked back at Dragon, who once again flew past Zero flying straight up in the air, then sending a rain of lightning down on Zero, who was forced to run around the field dodging the constant attacks.

That went of for a while, until Dragon did that same attack from before. This time, Zero rolled to the side as the ring of lightning came down so she didn't get hit by Dragon's attack. Looking at Dragon's body type, this might have been her only opportunity to get a good hit on Dragon. She activated another Mega Cannon and just shot at him trying to do some damage.

It looked like Dragon was taking damage, but still not enough. He then began charging up some sort of lightning attack in his mouth. At first Zero wondered what he was doing, but then he shot an orb of electricity at Zero. Zero dodged it, but Dragon shot another one at her, this time hitting her and paralyzing her for a second. He then used his tail again knocking her back and doing massive damage.

"Kid! Are you okay?" Xerox asked as Zero forced herself to get up.

"I'm... fine..." Zero said, "but we need to find that opening fast, otherwise I won't last too long." Zero activated a Recovery 300 Battle Card healing enough to stand. Dragon flw back up in the air and continued his pattern from before, which annoyed Zero a good deal. He just kept doing the same thing over and over, and it sucked that it was working. Thanks to that pattern Zero was almost deleted twice in this fight so far, and Dragon was still going just as strong as the beginning of the fight.

No wonder he was the last one. Pegasus was relatively easy compared to this fight, and not even Leo was unbeatable. This fight was on a totally different level, and it was clear that she wasn't expected to win.

That didn't mean she wasn't going to though...

When Dragon came down with the lighting attack from before, Zero rolled to the side and waiting for the orb of lighting attack. Zero thought about what she could do, but nothing was coming to her. She then remembered something in her past. When she was younger she went to Bud's house once and watched him play a Legend of Zelda game (yes, they still make those.) In the game, Bud had to use his sword and hit certain attacks back at his enemy. In fact, _she _was the one who came up with that strategy (that stupid fairy wasn't any help anyway).

Now, could Zero use that strategy against Dragon? Only one way to find out.

Dragon fired the orb at Zero, who used her Z-Saber to whack it back at him. It was slow, so Dragon was able to use his tail to whack it back, but that showed Zero she had the right idea (the Zelda fight was similar). She whacked it back at Dragon, who hit it back at her, but as this went on the blast was going faster and faster, until finally Dragon missed and got electrocuted by his own attack.

He fell down, and Zero wasted no time. She dashed over to Dragon and activated a Heavy Ax Battle Card. With that she was able to get a few really good hits on Dragon. Eventually he got up and roared at the sky sending lightning down on the entire field. Zero was pushed back and Dragon flew up to her almost hitting her. He then flew back up in the air and sent lightning down on top of Zero again.

"At least we know it worked!" Zero shouted as she ran around the field dodging the attacks.

"Yeah, but I think this attack got a little more aggressive!" Xerox responded "You're having a lot of close calls this time around!"

That was true. The looked like it was coming down a little faster. Before it ended she actually did get hit by one attack, which paralyzed her right when Dragon came down on top of her. She fell back and forced herself back up, activating a Recovery 150 to heal. This time though, Dragon rushed up to her a bit and used his tail to hit Zero, knocking her down again. It was like she couldn't keep her health over critical. At this rate she would get deleted before she could learn anything.

No! She had to know where she came from! She had to know who she was!

She forced herself back up and activated another Recovery 300 Battle Card (she was seriously running out of them) and prepped herself for the orb attack. When it came she whacked it back at Dragon, who like before whacked it back. This went on for a little longer than before, and Zero was getting a little scared. She eventually whacked it fast enough to catch Dragon off guard, and he fell back. Zero then rushed up to Dragon and began slashing at him with her Z-Saber, but stopped after a while. She jumped back and got in a defensive stance as Dragon roared, causing lightning to come down on the entire field. She didn't take as much damage, but she was still hurt.

Dragon flew past Zero, this time actually hitting her. She got up as fast as she could to dodge Dragon's lightning attacks. This around the attacks were extremely fast, and Zero was getting really worried.

"I am impressed Zero," Dragon said, "It seems I need to take you more seriously."

Wait, he wasn't going all out? That was bad. Every time one of them said that things got really hard, and Zero was already on her last legs.

Dragon flew up into into the sky and vanished. For a second the lightning stopped, but eventually the lightning started coming down in strange patterns, forcing Zero to run around the field again. What was he doing?

"DRAGON CYCLONE!" Dragon shouted. At that moment a giant tornado of electricity came down in the center of the field. At first the twister stayed stationary, but eventually it began moving around the field. Zero ran away from the giant tornado, just barely dodging it. When it stopped it went back in the center of the field, and Dragon flew into the center of the tornado. When he touched down the tornado exploded actually doing serious damage. Zero activated her last recovery Battle Card, this one only being a Recovery 150. This meant that she had to win now, otherwise Dragon would defeat her.

Dragon charged up to fire that orb attack, only this time he shot _two_ orbs at Zero. This was dangerous. If she missed one then she was screwed. She whacked both of them back as fast as she could, Dragon doing the same. They were both going overtime, and Zero was getting tired. Eventually she moved to the side just dodging the first one, and shot the second one straight at Dragon, who was unable to hit it back. He fell to the ground and Zero rushed up at high speed actually firing a Mega Cannon at Dragon, when it looked like he was about to get up though, Zero jumped up and slashed at Dragon, piercing his armor.

"So, this is the power that defeat Pegasus and Leo," Dragon said. He then exploded, forcing Zero back a bit. When the smoke cleared, Zero saw Dragon in his EM form floating in front of her. All Zero could do was fall to her knees.

"I'm impressed," Dragon said, "My power is not insignificant, yet you were able to not only survive, but defeat me in combat as well." Zero couldn't say anything, she was too tired. She did manage a nod though, which made Dragon laugh a bit, "I have arranged for you to meet with the one who can tell you your past. You will see them when you return to the Real World."

"Wait, can't you tell us?" Xerox asked.

"I can only tell the story up to a point. This person however can tell you the entire story and take you to where you will find your answers. Speaking of which, I must give you the last link to the Star Force, assuming you can stand Zero."

After a few more seconds Zero was able to stand. From there the top part of the medallion came down and merged with the other two, completing the medallion and bestowing upon Zero the Star Force.

Or so she thought. It didn't give her any new powers, nor did she feel any stronger. Something did change within her though. That sadness came back, only this time it was almost too much to bear. Before she knew it she shed a single tear.

"Luna?" Xerox asked, "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I don't know," Zero said, actually still crying a little, "For some reason I feel sad. Like something tragic..."

Dragon looked down, and Xerox could almost tell tht he knew something about what Zero was feeling, "Do you guys know what's happening to Luna?" he asked.

"With her body, not entirely. However, we do know exactly what is happening with her mind. This is to be expected as her memories return to her."

Memories," Zero said looking up at Dragon now, "Aries mentioned that as well, saying that I had amnesia. What does he-"

"The person who can answer all of your questions is waiting for you where you departed from. They will be much more helpful than I will. I do hope that you can forgive us when you learn the truth however," Dragon said in sadness.

That made Zero really confused, but she nodded, "Thank you Dragon Sky," she said with a bow. She then turned to leave, but before she could however...

"Tell me, Luna Platz," Dragon called out, making her stop, "How determined are you to protect your planet?"

"I'll protect Earth with my life Dragon. I promised Geo that I would fight no matter what," Zero replied.

"Would you keep fighting, even if you knew that there was no hope for you in the end?" That question scared Zero half to death. What did that mean? What did he know about her condition? "Do not answer that question right away. For now, simply worry about learning the truth of your past."

Zero nodded slowly and kept walking, both she and Xerox scared for the future.

When Luna teleported back to Earth, she had to hold onto the railings as she walked down the stairs. She felt really weak for some reason, and her vision was a little blurry.

"Kid, your scaring me a bit," Xerox said helping her get to a bench.

"I'm a little scared too," Luna said, now coughing.

"Luna, I-" before Xerox could continue though, someone walked up to their bench.

"I guess it's finally time you learned the truth," an elderly female voice said, as she walked closer to Luna and Xerox, her face was finally revealed.

Dr. Goodall...

"Dr. Goodall?" Luna said, shocked beyond belief. Dr. Goodall took her hand and helped her up. For a while they walked back to Luna's condo in silence, until Luna felt well enough to speak, "What do you know about my past? And how long have you known?"

"I know just about everything about where you came from, and you could say I was there the moment you were born," Dr. Goodall said, shocking Luna.

"Does that mean that... you're my..." Luna said, making Dr. Goodall laugh a bit.

"No Luna, I'm not your biological mother. But I was there when you were "born" so to speak."

"What do you mean by that?" Xerox said, noting the air quotes she used, "I'm a little sick and tired of the riddles and beating around the bush."

"I know," Dr. Goodall said, "But I think for now Luna needs to get some rest. Come to my lab first thing in the morning, and I swear that you'll learn the truth."

Luna was also tired of not knowing. She really wanted to know everything now, but she knew that Dr. Goodall was right, "I'll be there as soon as I can," Luna said. Dr. Goodall nodded, hugged Luna, and then walked off. Luna looked at her walk off, her heart racing.

"Luna, how do you feel?" Xerox asked.

"Ready," Luna said, "Ready to learn the truth about everything."


	21. Risen from the Ashes

Risen from the Ashes

Luna woke up the next morning a little out of it. She still had that weird feeling in her chest like something tragic happened. She didn't speak to anyone at breakfast, and both her parents and Kitty were worried about her. After eating breakfast and getting a shower, Luna decided to get ready to go see Dr. Goodall. She was sitting in the chair in front of her mirror letting Xerox do her hair when there was a knock on the door.

"Luna," Kitty called from the other side, "Can I come in?"

Luna knew that she would have to tell Kitty at some point who she was, but she wasn't too sure if she was ready to tell Kitty everything. Even still, that was her best friend/sister, and she couldn't keep secrets from her. The one secret they kept from each other when they met almost tore their friendship apart, and Luna wanted to avoid that this time.

"Yeah," Luna said softly, "You can come in."

Kitty opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind her. From there she just stood there for a second looking down.

"Is everything okay, Luna?" Kitty asked, "You were so happy yesterday, but today you seem sort of upset. Did I do something?" Kitty asked sweetly.

Now Luna felt a little bad, because she didn't want Kitty to think she was angry at _her_, "No Kitty," Luna replied, "I'm not mad at you or anyone. I'm just thinking about some things, that's all."

"What sort of things?" Kitty asked walking up to Luna and taking her hands, "Please tell me. You said we're best friends, and best friends tell all of their problems to each other, right?"

"She does have a point," Xerox chimed in, knowing full well how hesitant Luna was.

Luna sighed, and resolved to tell Kitty what was on her mind. She started by telling Kitty about the time Aries told her that he knew her from the past, and how Harpuia mentioned that she "was beyond this world". She then told Kitty about the picture Xerox found and that she was technically adopted, but she didn't know anything about her biological parents or where she came from. Finally she told Kitty about the Satellite Admins and how they know her from somewhere, and how they seem to know about her past as well. When Luna was done, Xerox had already finished her hair and they were sitting on the bed.

"Wow," Kitty said, "That's a lot to take in. But no matter what, Luna is Luna right?" Kitty said with a hopeful smile.

"That may be true, but I have this feeling that it isn't that simple for me. I need to know how I'm a human girl with human parents, yet two FMians and three AMians seem to know where I came from. Kitty, this is important to me. I'm not going to sleep peacefully until I know the truth."

"I understand," Kitty said looking down, "I know that you need to see this on your own, but when you find out, will you tell me tonight?"

"Of course Kitty," Luna said hugging Kitty, "I promise, you'll be the first person I share this with."

Kitty nodded in response and got up to leave. At the door, "Good luck Luna," Kitty said. She then left Luna's room and closed the door. Luna took a deep breath and went over to Xerox who was at the window.

"Are you sure you want to Wave Change to get there?" Xerox asked.

"It's the fastest way," Luna replied, "I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Okay," Xerox said with a sigh. Since Luna started having dizzy spells and collapsing after Wave Changing, Xerox began to wonder if there was a connection. Also, when she started coughing up blood he got really scared. He didn't know much about humans, but he knew enough to know that was _never _a good sign.

Xerox digitized into Luna's Hunter VG, and the two of them departed to the Satella Police base, where Luna would finally learn the truth.

Upon arrival, Luna felt a little dizzy returning to the Real World, but she shook it off and began walking to Dr. Goodall's lab. She was glad that she didn't run into anyone she knew, otherwise she might have had to share with them as well, and she wanted to hear this privately first. The only reason Xerox was still with her was because she needed him for moral support.

When she made it to Dr. Goodall's lab, she stood at the door for a few seconds, afraid to open the door. Eventually she took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Dr. Goodall said from the other side. Luna slowly opened the door and walked in, greeted by Dr. Goodall's smile, "It's good to see you, Luna."

Luna nodded and sat down on the couch, Dr. Goodall sitting next to her.

"So," Dr. Goodall began, "Where to begin... Tell me, what do you know about how EM Society started?" Dr. Goodall asked, shocking Luna a bit, "It's relevant, I promise."

Reassured, Luna thought about that, "Well, I know that it's extremely new, which is why so many discoveries are being made about it everyday. I know that Geo's father played a major part in it. I also know that it's mysterious, especially the Wave Road."

Dr. Goodall nodded in response, "Okay. Now, what do you know about Phoenix Heart?"

"The fourth Satellite Admin?" Luna asked, "Not much really. I know that she was the AM Queen. I know that Aries was in love with her. Finally, I know, or at least suspect that she died, and that Xerox was born from her energy being expelled."

"That's very good Luna," Dr. Goodall said with a smile.

"I don't mean to be rude," Luna said, "But I don't see how that has anything to do with me."

"Well, to fully understand who you are, you have to know the whole story of Phoenix Heart," Dr. Goodall took a deep breath, "Phoenix Heart came to this planet about... thirty years ago today, and she did bring her brothers Pegasus Magic, Leo Kingdom, and Dragon Sky with them. Kelvin was only seventeen at the time and I was in my fifties. Kelvin was a student of mine, just so you'll know. At first they could only communicate with us through Emails, but with their help, Kelvin was able to build those glasses you and Geo share, and was able to communicate with them.

"Kelvin let me use the glasses as well, and proved their existence to me. From there the four of them began making strange requests. They asked us to get in touch with the Space Program, and begin working on Four Satellites, one for each of them."

"Wait, they just started demanding things?" Luna asked.

"Not demanding, more like urging. I could tell that they needed help, so I got in touch with Phoenix and asked her to explain a few things to me."

_~About Thirty Years Ago~_

_A much younger Dr. Ciel Goodall was standing on Vista Point wearing the Visualizer, talking to a large AMian shaped like a bird. This AMian was made of red energy and was wearing golden armor on her face and wings. She had six very long and beautiful tail feathers and red eyes._

_"I'm not saying that we won't help you," Dr. Goodall said, "But I need a little more than this. You say that our planet will benefit from this as well, but why are you doing all of this?"_

_"I suppose it's not fair to keep you in the dark forever," Phoenix said softly, "Our planet, Planet AM, is currently at war with the neighboring Planet FM, and we're losing," hearing that made Dr. Goodall look down in sadness, "Our only hope for survival is to migrate to another planet, but as you can see, our existence makes that a little difficult. I wish to move the AMians of my planet to this planet, from here, we can be safe, and your species will advance as well."_

_"I see," Dr. Goodall looked up, "I'm sorry for being suspicious. I'll help you in anyway I can."_

_~Present Day~_

"Kelvin was in contact with Pegasus, Leo, and Dragon the most," Dr. Goodall continued, "While I stayed close to Phoenix. She told me about the last talk she had with Planet FM's king, Cepheus, and what Gemini and Aries were doing to fuel the FM King's temper."

"Why do all of that?" Xerox asked, now getting really interested, "I mean, war is a really strong word. Why go through all of this trouble?"

"Because Aries proposed to Phoenix," Dr. Goodall replied, "and she declined, stating that he lacked the maturity to be an effective king."

"What happened next?" Luna asked, wanting to know more for some reason.

"Well, the Satellites took about ten years to finish, but during that time, Phoenix and her brothers were able to bring the AMians here, and taught many scientists how to condition their machines to work in tune with the Wave Road. Sadly, Aries came to this planet five years later in search of Phoenix, and he brought with him his doomsday machine and flag ship Cassiopeia. He wanted to bring Phoenix back to Planet FM with him no matter what. Kelvin and I hid her while Pegasus, Leo, and Dragon used those forms you fought to fend off Cassiopeia.

"Upon seeing what Earth had become, Aries was livid. You see, Cassiopeia is a machine that can destroy Wave Roads, and he threatened to destroy all of our hard work if we didn't turn Phoenix over to him. That wasn't all though. If he got Phoenix, then he would use that machine to destroy Earth. Phoenix knew this and was afraid that our planet would end up like hers."

What did she do?" Luna asked, her heart racing.

"She brought Kelvin, her brothers, and myself to Vista Point, and decided to make herself a martyr for our planet..."

_~Fifteen years ago~_

_Phoenix was flying over Vista Point, Dragon, Pegasus, and Leo also with her. Kelvin and Dr. Goodall were watching in sadness and horror at the sight they were about to witness. Unfortunately, Aries heard what they were planning and rushed there as fast as he could, Cassiopeia floating overhead as well._

_"Phoenix!" Aries called out, "What are you doing? Stop this at once!"_

_"You have no desire to spare this planet!" Phoenix shouted in sadness and rage "I will not allow you to destroy this wonderful place, nor the wonderful people I have met in the last fifteen years I have spent on this planet."_

_"Phoenix..." Kelvin said looking up at this wearing the Visualizer, Dr. Goodall crying in his arms._

_"This planet is inferior to us! They don't appreciate the gifts that you've given them! I'm begging you, stop this madness!"_

_"The humans are not inferior! More primitive, yes, but they are truly a beautiful race, and I have decided that I wish to be a part of their world. This way I will also forever be out of your reach!" Phoenix proclaimed. At that moment she began glowing, "Brothers, you must protect the power that I now renounce, and make sure that it does not fall into the wrong hands."_

_"We will make sure of it," Dragon said in a voice filled with sadness._

_"If there ever comes a time where you need to awaken, we will do what we can," Pegasus said, equally sad._

_"Sleep well, dearest sister," Leo said, also equally sad._

_The three of them shot a golden beam of light at Phoenix, who was engulfed in a large wave of energy, and then slowly vanished, "Kelvin... Ciel..." Phoenix said looking down, "Thank you... my friends... for all that you have done..." with that she faded away, only leaving a small golden light in her place. The light floated over to Kelvin and Dr. Goodall, and slowly took a different form, the form of an infant child._

_"Why?" Aries asked no one in particular, "Why would she chose this planet over me?"_

_"Because she could see the infinite potential of humans," Kelvin stated giving the child to Dr. Goodall._

_"Infinite potential..." Aries said floating off, "I see no such thing in your kind."_

_~Present Day~_

"It worked, because Aries left the planet, and the blast from what Phoenix did nearly destroyed Cassiopeia. Kelvin and I couldn't risk the child being put in any danger, so rather than adopt the AMian turned human ourselves we secretly gave the child to another family."

Luna's head was spinning all of a sudden. It was starting to make sense, but she still didn't want to believe it. She couldn't be...

"How old would this child be now?" Xerox asked.

"I imagine that she would be around fourteen or fifteen years old," Dr. Goodall replied.

It wasn't possible... It just wasn't possible...

"There's something you need to see Luna," Dr. Goodall said, taking Luna's hand and walking her to a secret door in her lab, which was hidden behind a shelf, "Through this door you'll find a transporter, one that will take you someplace where my story will be complete. I know it's confusing Luna, but I assure you it'll make sense in a little while."

Luna didn't even reply. She was too out of it. She slowly walked through the door and saw the transported. She stood on it and was about to Wave Change, but the transporter activated and sent her to a place far away.

(Play Song: Last Battle-Will/Tales of Symphonia)

When she arrived she was in a similar environment as the other three satellites, only the background was all golden, and the pathway was just one big giant road. Strangely Luna wasn't in Wave Form here. She walked forward, not knowing what she would find, but still wanting to know what this had to do with her past...

Even if she was starting to piece it together...

At the end of the path they saw another one of those clearings where they fought the Satellite Admins, only in the center was a stone tablet of some sort. Luna ran over to it and saw there was writing on it, and a small circular indentation in it. Xerox materialized next to Luna as she read it.

"In the tragic event that I must be awakened, chosen child, place the medallion in the tablet," Luna looked at Xerox, who slowly handed her the medallion. Luna put the medallion into the tablet, and something strange happened. The medallion began glowing and a red beam of light shot right into Luna's forehead.

"Luna!" Xerox shouted, but Luna didn't respond. All she could focus on was the influx of memories coming to her. It was painful, not because of anything physical, but because the memories were filled with so much sadness. When the light faded, Luna fell to her knees and wept. Xerox floated down to her and put his arms around her, "Kid, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Xerox..." Luna said softly through her sobs. She looked at Xerox, and he noticed a change came over her, "I remember... everything."

Xerox's eyes were wide, and he was speechless. When he finally found his voice, "So, you know who you really are?" he asked, getting a nod from Luna. She did know who she was, and it was just as she had feared. She was human now, but in the past, she wasn't. She was an AMian, a powerful and immortal AMian...

She was Phoenix Heart...

**And there you have it. The moment we've all been waiting for. Leave a review and tell me what you think. And if you think that's all for the surprises, you are sadly mistaken. I have a few more surprises in store.**


	22. An Ultimate Alliance

**A good majority of this chapter happens at the same time as Luna is learning of her past.**

An Ultimate Alliance

"A can't believe it!" Leviathan shouted as she and Ariel walked through the city (yes, you read that correctly), "We would have had that bitch if Gemini's imposter hadn't shone up!"

"Calm down," Ariel said, "You'll attract too much attention. I honestly wish you hadn't come out."

"It's stuffy in there!" Leviathan said.

"Then why did you volunteer to it?" Ariel asked.

"It was the only way to get stronger. This way we can make sure that no one stands in out way, and we can destroy Zero along with her entorage of EM traitors!"

"You think there are others in the Satella Police?" Ariel asked.

"Taurus and Harp, they've also found human partners in the Satella Police. I can't believe that they're defending this planet!"

"About that," Ariel turned to Levaithan, "You're still trying to destroy the planet. Now I'm willing to help you kill Zero, but what happens to us after that? We're enemies, right?"

"Honey, don't you get it? Once we kill Zero, you'll be recognized as a hero on our planet. If we survive this, when you can live out the rest of your life on Planet FM with me and the FM King."

"Live my life on Planet FM?" Ariel asked, thinking hard about that offer.

"What's left for you on this planet? You've lost your fans, your honor, even the chance at ultimate power. Thanks to Zero, you've lost all that you could ever hold onto in this world, so what's left then to burn it all."

"Yeah..." Ariel said, thinking about her words, "I'll help you, and you better keep your promise."

"Don't worry about that," Leviathan said, "Now, we need to get the Satella Police's attention, and I have a plan to do that."

"Oh? And what sort of plan is this?"

"Just follow your new Wizard's lead, and we'll destroy not only Zero, but anyone who dares to stand in the way of your glory."

Ace was sitting in the Satella Police's chief's office. This time two months ago, Ace's friend Valerie Sanders would have been sitting in this desk, but after her unfortunate death, Ace was pushed up in the ranks. He still had a picture of him with Val and Acid on the desk, now with "R.I.P." written under Val in the picture. He closed his eyes and was about to rest for a few minutes, but his Hunter VG rang waking him up.

"Ace," Acid said inside Ace's Hunter VG, "Taurus Fire is outside."

"Ah," Ace said rubbing his eyes, "Send him in."

A second later, Bud walked in wearing his Satella Police uniform, "They confirmed it at the prison, the prisoner who escaped was Ariel."

'That means that the one Pat said attacked Luna was Delphinus Ice, and now she's with one of the Four Guardians," Ace gave a sigh, "Those two together are a bad combination."

"Well, Solo and Sonia are searching together. They said they would call us the second they found anything."

"Huh," Ace said thinking to himself.

"I heard that Luna was talking to Dr. Goodall about something. Should she be up and around? Her health hasn't been looking so good."

"I noticed," Ace stated, "Next time I see her I'm going to ask that she gets checked out."

Bud nodded in relief at that statement. He hadn't been able to confront Luna about it, but her health has had him concerned. He noticed that she had been coughing a lot, and she didn't seem to have a lot of stamina lately.

"By the way," Ace said, "What have you noticed concerning Luna's condition?"

"Nothing you haven't probably spotted," Bud stated shrugging his shoulders.

"But how is she in the Wave World?" Ace asked.

"That's the strangest thing. She seems perfectly fine as Zero. It's only in her human form that she seems sick."

"I see," Ace looked like he was seriously thinking about that, "When Luna get's done talking to Dr. Goodall, we should have her check out Luna's physical condition." Bud saluted and walked out of the office. Once alone, Ace thought to himself about what Bud said about Luna's condition. Her Wave body seemed fine, but that didn't much. In fact, all that did was make him suspicious about her Wave Form. It was the most mysterious. It wasn't attuned to an AM frequency, or FM frequency, and it clearly wasn't of Murian descent. Unlike most EM Beings, who had negative effects concerning the Nightmare Virus, Zero actually was the only EM Being to experience positive effects from it. What else didn't he know about Zero? What kind of EM Wave Change was it?

Kitty decided to take a walk. She was afraid to walk outside by herself, but after her talk with Luna she was so worried that she had to move around, and her parents said that they had to go on a business trip. She stepped outside of the condo and looked around. She didn't see anything she recognized, nor anyone. What was wrong with her memory? Shouldn't she be able to remember something by now?

She walked around for a little while, still looking around. She tried to cross the street, but a car almost hit her causing her to scream and run back to the side walk.

"I wish Luna were here," Kitty sobbed, "I don't know anything about this place!"

"Kitty?" she heard from her side. She looked and saw Sonia and Solo standing there, Solo looking away with a serious expression.

"Oh, um, you're..." Kitty said, hoping to get a name, but nothing came. Noting except two faces, and a feeling that she should have known these two.

"Don't worry," Sonia said with a smile, "We know about your memory issues. I'm Sonia, and this is Solo," Solo finally looked in her direction and nodded.

"Sonia, Solo," Kitty said trying to get those names in her memory, which was eventually followed by a sense of relief as she was able to match the names with the faces. She did know these two, and she really liked both of them.

"How is your memory?" Solo asked, surprising Sonia a bit with how up front he was.

"Not well," Kitty said looking down, "I can't seem to remember anything unless someone tells me that I know it."

"Give it some time," Sonia said, "Your memory will start to return naturally soon."

"I hope so," Kitty sighed, getting a little impatient with herself.

"Where were you going anyway?" Sonia asked, "And where's Luna?"

"Luna had to talk to someone about... stuff," she quickly stopped herself as to not spread Luna's business around, "So I wanted to go for a walk, but I don't know anything about the city, and I'm afraid to go by myself."

"Well..." Sonia looked at Solo, who rolled his eyes as if saying "do what you want", and then turned back to Kitty, "We were doing patrols, but we could walk you around town if you want."

"Are you sure?" Kitty asked, "I don't want to get in your way."

"Nonsense," Sonia said, "You're our friend, right Solo?" she looked at Solo, who looked away.

"Whatever," he said.

"That's his way of saying yes without saying yes," Sonia explained, "Let's go."

Kitty nodded happily and she and Sonia walked off together. Solo sighed and walked after them, feeling that this was going to be a long day.

When they hit Cyber City, they had no idea that they were being watched. Delphinus Ice and Leviathan were watching them from the Wave Road.

"My god," Delphinus Ice said, "I thought she was dead."

"You're talking about the pink haired girl," Leviathan asked, "Harpuia revived her. Said something about wanting to make "her" happy."

"_Her_?" Delphinus Ice asked.

"I don't know. Harpuia's been acting strange lately. Anyway, I know how we can draw Zero out."

"Oh? I'm listening."

"I spent some time watching her, and I know that the pink haired girl is a really good friend of hers."

"I remember seeing them together at my last concert, and they did look really close. She got in trouble with Issac because of her too."

"Then, you know where I'm going with this, right?" Leviathan asked.

"Oh yeah," Delphinus Ice said with an evil smile, "I know _exactly_ where your going with this."

After walking for a little while longer, they passed the way to the forest where the Ara was. Kitty looked at the forest and felt weird. She felt that there was something there that was exclusively hers, but she couldn't figure out what.

"Kitty, what's wrong?" Sonia asked, as she stopped walking.

"I want to go there," Kitty said softly.

"Huh?" Sonia was confused, even more so when Kitty started walking into the forest. Solo was silently watching her, and then he began walking in as well. Feeling lost, and not wanting to get left behind, Sonia ran in after them.

They walked for what seemed like forever, until they reached the ruins of the Ara. Kitty kept walking, and then fell to her knees looking up at the ruins. Solo stood a bit behind her and looked up at the ruins as well, actually looking a little sad for some reason.

"Solo, what's wrong?" Sonia asked standing next to him.

"This place is important to Murian history," he stated, "Seeing it like this, it's a testament to how cruel humanity is."

"Someone..." Kitty began, "Used this place... for evil..."

"People don't understand our race," Solo said, catching Kitty's attention, "Once they find out what we can do, they shun us, use us, everything they can to better themselves at our expense."

"Solo..." Sonia said looking at him in sadness. He had been through a lot in his youth, and while he had gotten a lot better with people over the years, he still hated humanity.

"People in this world, are nothing but leeches," Solo said looking down, "This is a testament to that."

Kitty got up and looked at Solo, feeling really upset at what he said. Luna wasn't a leech, neither was Sonia from what she saw. She walked over to him and did something no one in their right mind would dare do...

She slapped him...

Solo stood there in shock, his eyes wide, and his expression hard to read. Sonia was scared right now, as Kitty was the first person to ever do something like that.

"I can't believe you would say something like that!" Kitty said, "After everything Luna and Sonia did for you! Luna knows what I am, and what I can do, and yet she treats me like everyone else in this world! Yes, people can be cruel, they can use us, and the people that used you should be ashamed of themselves, but that's no reason to hate everyone! There are good people, but your problem is that you won't get over your tainted view of the world to see the friends you have right in front of you!"

As Kitty spoke, Solo's expression became softer, to the point where he just looked plain sad. Kitty backed away from Solo, a little shocked as to what just happened. Where did all of that come from?

Before she could say anything else, they heard clapping behind them. They all looked and saw Ariel walking up to them clapping her hands.

"Good show, good show," she said evilly, "I'm glad to see you're doing well, Lynx."

"I... know you?" Kitty asked slowly.

"Yes, at one point you were my biggest fan, until that bitch Zero tainted your mind. It's okay though," Ariel held her hands out lovingly, "We can be a family again honey. We can find Ryan, and the three of us can go to Planet FM with Leviathan and lead new lives."

When they heard that, Solo and Sonia both stood in front of Kitty defending her.

"You can't have her!" Sonia shouted.

"I won't let you people keep using my kind!" Solo proclaimed, actually shocking Sonia a bit, but she remained professional.

"Ah, another Murian?" Ariel asked, "Don't worry, I have no interest in your dead society," when she said that Solo looked genuinely infuriated, Kitty looked hurt as well, "All I want is the Murian girl behind you."

"Didn't you hear what we just said?" Sonia asked pulling out her guitar/Hunter VG while Solo started drawing the Mu symbol in front of him, "You CAN'T have her!"

"Oh?" Ariel asked, "And what can you two do to stop me?"

"Transcode 004! Harp Note!"

"Transcode 002! Rogue!"

After watching them Wave Change, Ariel began laughing.

"What's so funny?" Rogue asked, "Aren't you going to Wave Change into Delphinus Ice?"

"Oh, I am going to Wave Change," Ariel stated, "But not into Delphinus Ice."

"What?" Harp Note asked, "You have another Wave Form?"

"Not only that, but a new Wizard now as well. You two should know her," Ariel said pulling out her Hunter VG, "Wizard On!"

At that moment, Leviathan appeared next to Ariel, fully materialized.

"Hello Satella Police," Leviathan said evilly, "It's so nice to see you again."

"Leviathan?" Harp Note exclaimed, Rouge equally surprised, "She's your Wizard?"

"I realized that my power alone wasn't enough to destroy you all, so I needed a bit of an edge," Ariel explained.

"And since she hates Zero as much as I do, our waves are perfectly matched, meaning she and I are compatible for EM Wave Change."

"Wave Change with one of the Four Guardians?" Rogue asked.

"Let's show them our combined might!" Ariel shouted.

"It's about time!" Leviathan said, actually changing into her Battle Form, which made them look almost like sisters. Now standing back to back, holding their arms forward, they shouted at the same time, "EM WAVE CHANGE! ARIEL AND LEVIATHAN, ON AIR!"

They were both engulfed in a large water tower that was glowing brightly. Kitty screamed while Harp Note and Rogue stood their ground in front of Kitty. They both looked at the resulting EM Being in horror.

"My god..." Harp Note said, her heart racing faster than it ever raced before in her life.

"Their combined power, it's bigger than..." Rogue said, actually for the first time in his life, looking afraid.

When Luna and Xerox returned to Dr. Goodall's lab, they were greeted with an alarm.

"What in the world?" Xerox asked.

"Did something happen while we were away?" Luna asked. At that moment, Bud ran past them, but stopped when he saw Luna and Xerox.

"Prez, Xerox, thank god! I was just about to call you?"

"Bud, what's going on? And where's Dr. Goodall?" Luna asked.

"She's in the command center with Ace and Acid. We just got an urgent call from Sonia. She said that she and Solo were ambushed by Ariel and Leviathan, but she was cut off before she could finish."

"Those two again?" Xerox asked.

"Where are they?" Luna asked, Bud noticing a more serious and adult tone in her voice.

"The ruins of the Ara," Bud said slowly, "Prez, are you-" she ran off before he could finish, Xerox right behind her, "Prez, wait!"

At the ruins of the Ara, Zero teleported down in a red light, and ran over to the ruins, where she saw Solo and Sonia both lying on the ground. She ran over to Sonia helping her up first.

"Sonia, Solo," she said. Taurus Fire teleported in as well, and ran over to Solo.

"My god, what happened?" Taurus Fire asked.

"Ariel... and Levia...than..." Sonia said softly, "EM... Wave... Change... together..."

"What?" Taurus Fire asked, looking at Zero in shock, who was also surprised.

"Why would Leviathan EM Wave Change with a human," Zero asked.

"That isn't in her character at all," Xerox stated.

"Kitty..." Solo breathed out, scaring Zero.

"What about Kitty?" she asked, but at that moment her Hunter VG went off. Zero answered it, but got a surprise when the screen appeared.

"Hello Zero," Leviathan said on the other end.

"Leviathan!" Zero shouted, getting Taurus Fire's attention.

"I believe we have something you want," she said moving aside, revealing Kitty tied to a chair struggling to get free.

"Luna! Help me!" she screamed once she saw Zero.

"KITTY!" Zero shouted, scared beyond belief.

"You have to come to the warehouse where you fought Centaurus Flame tonight, at nine o'clock. Otherwise we can't guarantee the safety of your friend here." Zero looked at Leviathan right now with a hatred she had never felt before in her life. They made a big mistake in capturing Kitty.

She was going to make them pay.


	23. Round Two

**The relationship with Ariel and Leviathan wasn't originally supposed to go in this direction, but it sort of went in this direction. Even I'm surprised, but it sort of works, you know?**

Round Two

Luna and Bud walked back into the Satella Police's HQ, Luna absolutely livid. To everyone who saw her though, she seemed a little different. She was clearly angry, but she was also calmer, and she stood a little different as well.

When she got into the command center, everyone turned to her, wondering if she was okay.

"Prez," Zack began, but Luna held her hand up.

"What happened exactly?" Luna asked, "What were Sonia and Solo fighting?"

"We don't really know," Ace said, "The call was cut off before Sonia could give us all the details."

"To take on both Sonia and Solo, that form must have been powerful. They said something about EM Wave Change," Bud stated.

"What would happen if a human were to EM Wave Change with one of the Four Guardians?" Pat asked.

"Nothing pretty, I tell you that," Xerox said in Luna's Hunter VG, "Assuming that the human can even handle the strain of the Wave Change, the resulting EM Being would be unrealistically powerful."

"About as strong as an EM Being infected by the Nightmare Virus?" Bud asked.

"Honestly, stronger," Xerox stated, "The fact that Sonia and Solo aren't dead is a sign of mercy."

"And now they have Kitty," Luna said looking down.

"Luna?" Pat asked. Luna paid Pat little to know mind, and walked out of the command center. Pat walked after her. When he caught up with her, she was right at the door.

"Luna," Pat called out, stopping her, "You aren't going to fight them, are you?"

"They have Kitty, Pat," Luna stated, "If I don't go then they'll kill her."

"Are you-" Pat began, but Luna turned to him.

"I know both of them, Pat! Ariel was willing to kill hundreds of people just to get the Nightmare Virus, and you remember how Leviathan held all those people hostage at the beach last year! They'll kill her, Pat!" Luna coughed a few times before she could continue, "I know they will."

"But what about your health?" Pat asked, "You shouldn't go alone Luna. At least let Rey and I go with you."

"I appreciate it, Pat," Luna said putting a hand on his cheek, a gesture that Pat found a little weird, "But I can't risk putting her in more danger than she's already in," she kissed Pat on the cheek, making his face bright red, "I'll return, with Kitty."

"Luna..."

Luna turned and walked off, a more adult walk actually. While walking she calmly pulled out her Hunter VG and held it above her head saying, "Transcode 666, Zero," she then disappeared in a crimson light. Pat was awe struck looking at Luna walk off. In a way, she seemed even more beautiful than she was before.

"What happened to you?" he asked himself.

It was getting late, and Kitty was still struggling against her ropes, which bounded her wrists to the back of the chair and bounded her ankles together. She tried to Wave Change, but her Hunter VG wasn't responding. Would Luna get here in time?

"Are you comfortable?" Ariel asked walking over to Kitty.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Kitty asked, actually crying a bit now, "I thought we were family! That's what you said before!"

"Well, we were family, to a degree," Ariel said looking to the side, "Only I hated you!"

"H, hated?" Kitty said backing away in fear, "Why? What did I do to you?"

"You don't remember honey?" Ariel asked, "That's a shame. I almost feel guilty for wanting to kill you. Almost." Ariel began pacing around Kitty as she struggled, now even more afraid for her life, "All Issac ever talked about was you! You were not only his second in command, but his star child! His favorite! I hated hearing about you! I could never impress him! So the one day I thought that I could, _Zero_ took the Nightmare Virus from me! So imagine my surprise when I found out that you and Zero were actually good friends," Ariel laughed in Kitty's ear, a crazed, maniacal laugh, "Not only were you stealing Issac's attention, but you were also a traitor!" Kitty began crying again, "I'm going to make both of you pay. First, I'm going to kill Zero, and make you watch, then, I'm going to give you a slow, and painful death. The same kind of death I had to go through that got me here!"

"You're a horrible person!" Kitty said, "I would never be your fan!"

"You are so funny!" Ariel said patting Kitty on the shoulders, "You don't remember anything, do you?"

"You can't beat Luna!" Kitty said, "She beat you once, and she's going to beat you again!"

"That's cute," Ariel said with an evil smirk, "But I'm afraid that she's ridden her last wave. Now that Leviathan is by my side, Zero, or Luna as you call her, won't stand a chance. This time, I'm not just going to make her Trans Out," she got right in Kitty's face, I'm going to delete her."

"No..." Kitty said shaking her head, "No!" Kitty got really scared now, "I won't let you!"

"What can you do, honey?" Ariel asked, "In case you didn't know, you're the one tied to a chair."

Ariel walked off, Kitty still struggling to get free. Eventually she broke down and simply sobbed to herself. Leviathan was standing at the entrance to the warehouse in her Battle Form, waiting for Zero. Ariel walked up to her and stood next to her.

"How much more time until she gets here?" Leviathan asked.

"She has another two minutes until she's late," Ariel said, "How do you want to do this? Do you want to go right into that form?"

"No, I want to see if Zero has gotten any stronger first. After that, we'll decide when to go into that form."

Ariel nodded and then looked ahead, "Do you really think she's going to come?"

"I know how she is," Leviathan explained, "That self righteous bitch can't pass up the chance to help a complete stranger, so I know she's going to come to the aid of a good friend."

From outside they could still hear Kitty's sobs, which was making Ariel a little irritated.

"Damn it, that sound isn't getting to you?" Ariel asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Leviathan asked, "I relish at that sound. The sound of my enemy suffering, her pain, her fear, her sadness, I love it!"

"You really are twisted," Ariel stated, only she was smiling.

"And you aren't?" Leviathan said, "You have to be the first human I ever met that I actually was fond of."

"I never thought that I would ever be fond of someone from Planet FM either, but you aren't nearly as bad as I thought."

The two of them turned to each other and looked at each other, actually smiling, only their smile was that of companionship, _love _even.

"Is it weird that I feel a strange attraction to you, human?" Leviathan asked.

"Well, we do have a lot in common," Ariel said, reaching for Leviathan and putting a hand on her cheek, "You promise, right? That I'll be welcomed on Planet FM?"

"After spending these few days with you," Leviathan said also reaching for Ariel, "Even if we don't succeed in killing Zero, I think I want you to come with me."

"We will kill her," Ariel said, "Together, we can't fail."

"Ariel," Leviathan said, "Wave Change for me."

Ariel stepped back, and pulled out her Hunter VG, "Transcode 089, Delphinus Ice," in a blue flash Ariel changed into Delphinus Ice, from there Leviathan smiled.

"Perfect," Leviathan said softly, "This is you at your most beautiful."

As their eyes met, something changed between them. They weren't just a human and an FMian working together. Now, they were sisters, maybe even closer. They hadn't known each other that long, but in the few days they did know each other they had found that one person who was just like them.

A red flash captured their attention, and Zero calmly walked out from behind a building. She did not look happy.

"Zero," Delphinus Ice said.

"Release the girl in that warehouse," Zero said calmly.

"My, aren't we bold?" Leviathan taunted, but stepped back a bit when she saw how Zero was glaring at her.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Delphinus Ice asked Leviathan.

"There's something familiar about that glare," Leviathan said, now seething, "I hate it!"

"Then I say we wipe that smug look off her face!"

The two water EM Beings charged at Zero, who activated her Z-Saber, kicked Delphinus Ice aside, and slashed Leviathan away as well. The two of them got up and for a second looked at Zero in shock. When did she get this strong?

Leviathan charged at Zero again, who blocked with her Z-Saber. She pulled out a Mega Cannon and fired it at Delphinus Ice, who was forced to jump into the water to dodge the attacks. After that she and Leviathan began clashing weapons at ferocious speed, Leviathan getting more and more frustrated, but Zero still calm, despite being really angry and determined to win.

"Kitty!" Zero called out. Kitty, who had almost lost all hope by now, perked up when she heard Zero's voice.

"Luna?" she asked, "Luna! I'm in here!"

Zero nodded, and then activated a Wide Sword Battle Card and slashed Leviathan away. From there she ran into the warehouse and saw Kitty sitting right in the center of the warehouse. Zero smiled and used her Z-Mirage making two clones of herself. The two clones turned around and faced Leviathan and Delphinus Ice while the real Zero ran over to Kitty to untie her.

"Luna, I'm so glad that you came!" Kitty said.

"I told you, we're best friends," Zero stated, "Did you really think I was going to leave you behind?"

They heard two screams at the entrance, and a second later the Zero clones fell in and vanished.

"That was creative," Leviathan stated, "Using the clones to fight us so you could save your friend."

"But those clones are no match for us," Delphinus Ice continued, "Prepare yourself!"

Zero stood in front of Kitty and pulled out two Battle Cards. Delphinus Ice shot icicles at Zero, who held up her hands in defense. When the attack ended she activated the first Battle Card, a Gatling Gun. She fired it at Delphinus Ice, who was unable to block or dodge the attack. When she fell back, Leviathan rushed at Zero as well, but she activated the second Battle Card, a shield Battle Card. She used the shield to block the attack, and then spun around slashing Leviathan away.

"She's strong," Delphinus Ice stated, "Why the hell is she so powerful now?"

"I don't know, but I won't stand for it! Ariel, it's time!"

Delphinus Ice nodded and stood up while Leviathan jumped over to stand next to Delphinus Ice. Kitty got really scared and got Zero's attention.

"Luna, they're about to do that weird EM Wave Change!" Kitty shouted.

"Kid, this is going to get ugly!" Xerox stated, "Be ready!" Zero nodded and braced herself for what could have been the worst.

The two EM Beings stood back to back and shouted at the same time "EM WAVE CHANGE! ARIEL AND LEVIATHAN! ON AIR!" they were engulfed in a glowing water tower, just like when they were facing Sonia and Solo. Kitty this time was holding onto Zero in fear as Zero just looked up in horror.

The EM Being that emerged from the water tower was quite a sight. She looked similar to Leviathan's Battle Form, but she had fuller hair, a mermaid's lower body and a more voluptuous upper body. She wore blue body armor and a sapphire crown on her head, and she was holding a golden staff with a blade on the end. Her eyes were green, and she was wearing blue lipstick.

"Who in the world?" Zero asked.

"That is the strangest Wave Change I've ever seen," Xerox said.

"I am Siren Leviathan," the EM Being said, in a voice that sounded like Leviathan and Ariel's voices speaking at the same time.

"Are you Ariel?" Zero asked.

"Yes, and no," Siren Leviathan said, "I am both the one called Ariel and the EM Being Leviathan. You, Zero, are outmatched," Siren Leviathan pointed her staff at Zero, "I don't plan on letting you leave here alive, Zero. I'll kill both of you!" she continued with an all too familiar evil smirk. No wonder they fused together so perfectly.

"Luna," Kitty said, "What are we going to do?"

"I'll find a way through," Zero said to Kitty, "You find a safe place to hide." Kitty nodded and ran off. "I don't plan on dieing today!" Zero stated, "If that means I have to delete you then so be it!" Zero got in a fighting stance and shouted...

"Wave Battle! Action!"


	24. Wave Battle: Siren Leviathan

**This is the longest Wave Battle I've ever written. I was tempted to put it in two parts, but I decided against it. This chapter is extremely important.**

Wave Battle: Siren Leviathan

There was an explosion in the warehouse, and Zero was thrown out of the warehouse. When she got up she immediately rolled to the side as Siren Leviathan shot a water beam at her.

"They've gotten a lot stronger," Zero stated.

"The whole point of EM Wave Change is to get as strong as one would be on Planet FM," Xerox stated, "What we're looking at is an EM Being going far beyond what they're capable of!"

Now Zero was not only scared for herself and Kitty, but also for Ariel and Leviathan. Could they even handle that amount of power?

"Tsunami!" Siren Leviathan shouted, sending a large tidal wave at Zero, who was barely able to block, "Face it Zero!" Siren Leviathan shouted, "You can't win! I've finally gotten enough power to destroy you and this planet single handedly!"

First of all, who was speaking, Ariel or Leviathan? Second of all, they wouldn't destroy the planet, would they? If they were experiencing something similar to that of becoming a Maverick, then she couldn't put it past them.

"Xerox, we need to get these two away from the city!" Zero stated, "Otherwise they'll kill a lot of people just to go after us!"

"Then we need to get as far away from Cyber City as humanly possible!" Xerox stated, "You remember that the Four Guardians can control the weather to an extent."

"If we fight her seriously, we're looking at a possible hurricane," Zero said to herself. She then pulled out a Gatling Gun Battle Card and fired at Siren Leviathan, and then ran onto the Wave Road.

"Trying to escape Zero?" Siren Leviathan asked, "Run all you want! Today is your last Wave Battle!" and she jumped on the Wave Road after Zero. Kitty ran out of the warehouse and looked up at Zero and Siren Leviathan in fear.

"Luna..." Kitty said to herself, wishing she could do something to help her friend.

Back at the Satella Police base, Ace got an urgent call from Zero.

"You're fighting her now?" Ace asked in shock.

"I'm trying to lead her away from Cyber City. Can you get a lock on my location? I'm going to need as much help as I can get."

"Well, the most I can offer is myself, Taurus Fire, and Gemini Spark," Ace explained.

"Hopefully that will be enough. I still can't access the Star Force, so any assistance would be appreciated."

"Got it. We'll be on our way." He turned to Bud and Pat, who were standing right there listening as well, "You guys heard that, right?"

"Yeah, we did," Bud stated, "Is it just me, or does Prez seem a little different now?"

"She does," Pat replied, "I can't put my finger on it, but there's something about her that's changed."

"We'll ask her about that later, along with her condition. For now though," Ace pulled out his Hunter VG and did an overly dramatic hand motion fresh out of Super Sentai, "Transcode 001! Acid Ace!"

"**TRANSCODE!**" his Hunter VG said mechanically. At that moment, Ace was surrounded with bright lasers spinning around him in a circle as he held his hand up in the air. Armor parts that looked like pieces of Acid digitally appeared and flew into the light show one by one, and the lights came down revealing Acid Ace standing there in a powerful and cool pose.

Bud and Pat looked at each other and nodded. Bud pulled out his Hunter VG while Pat began screaming in the air.

"Transcode 005! Taurus Fire!"

"Transcode 011! Gemini Spark!"

After Wave Changing, the four of them fazed into the Wave World to go after Zero.

Zero was running on the Wave Road heading towards the ocean. She first had to make it to the beach, which was thankfully empty except for a couple lying on the sand making out (she would never see the appeal in that). Behind her, Siren Leviathan was rushing after her with a crazed smile on her face. She fired a sharp beam of water at Zero, who ducked under the attack. Siren Leviathan continued to fire water beams at Zero, who was barely able to dodge the assault.

They ran until they were at least a good few miles away from Cyber City. From here Zero felt a lot better about going all out against Siren Leviathan. They rushed at each other and clashed weapons, Siren Leviathan attacking in a blind rage, and actually overwhelming Zero a bit.

"What's the matter Zero?" Siren Leviathan asked, "Can't keep up?"

Zero didn't grace her with a response. Instead she pulled out a Elec Sword and tried to slash at Siren Leviathan, who jumped into the water dodging the attack. A second later a giant tidal wave came up onto the Wave Road knocking Zero down, and Siren Leviathan also slashed at Zero with her staff while she was falling onto the Wave Road.

Zero forced herself to get up, activating a Recovery 300 Battle Card, which still had her at critical. Siren Leviathan wasted no time sending horizontal shock waves at Zero with her staff. Zero began running around the field to get away from the attacks, unable to do anything else.

"Kid, we need a battle plan!" Xerox shouted.

"We need the Star Force!" Zero shouted, "But I still can't awaken it, something's missing!"

"Gemini Thunder!" they heard from the side. A second later Gemini Spark's strongest attack hit Siren Leviathan, who surprisingly blocked the attack.

"Pat! Rey!" Zero shouted as the twins ran up to her.

"Damn it!" Gemini Black shouted, "She shouldn't be able to block that!"

"Luna, are you and Xerox alright?" Gemini White asked.

"Yeah Pat," Zero said getting up, "We're fine."

Siren Leviathan was about to rush at them again, but she was stopped by a barrage of laser fire and a stream of fire. To Zero's left she saw Acid Ace and Taurus Fire firing at her as well, both firing from a distance, probably because of Taurus Fire's element disadvantage and the fact that Acid Ace's Wave Form was a little unstable.

Siren Leviathan gave a scream of frustration, "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" she shouted, a large gust of wind coming up and blowing everyone back, "Zero is MINE!" she shouted, her voice shaking and tears of rage in her eyes, "MINE!"

"Neither one of them is this this psychotic!" Taurus Fire said, "Taurus, have you ever seen an EM Being like this?"

"No Bud," Taurus said, "This is the weirdest EM Being I've ever seen."

"Strange," Acid said, "Normally scanning an EM Being there are two minds present, the human's and the Wizards."

"But not this time?" Acid Ace asked.

"No. I only detect one mind."

"I think what we're seeing is the opposite of Pat and Rey's EM Wave Change," Xerox said.

"You mean instead of one person splitting up into to bodies," Zero started.

"Two people combining into one body. Since they were both near insane the end result has both of their anger combined into one body," Xerox continued. At that moment Siren Leviathan screamed again and fired two larger water lasers at Zero, who was pushed aside by Gemini Black.

"Is it just me," Gemini Black asked, "or are her attacks getting more intense?"

"The mind can't handle this much blind rage in one body," Gemini White stated, "Remember, that's what split us into two in the first place."

"But right now their minds are forced to meld together," Zero continued for Gemini White, "If we don't stop her now we may be dealing with something worse than a Maverick!"

"I think I have an idea," Gemini Black stated, "Pat, follow my lead!" Gemini White nodded and the twins ran towards Siren Leviathan, running in a criss-cross pattern to confuse her. When she tried to grab them, they both jumped in the air with their Sword Arms activated. They came down to slash her, but she anticipated their attack and used her tail to knock them away.

"Pat! Rey!" Zero shouted. They were her closest friends, so seeing them fall always hurt her.

"Ace, I need you to cover me!" Taurus Fire said getting ready to charge.

"You sure you want to get in close?" Acid Ace asked activating his laser sword.

"We need to get in a good hit on her, and my physical attacks are stronger than my elemental attacks."

"If things get dicey, get out of there," Acid Ace ordered.

"Roger!"

Acid Ace flew in first and met Siren Leviathan's staff with his laser sword. Taurus Fire gave a loud growl/moo and charged at Siren Leviathan at the same time Acid Ace jumped away. He used his horns to tackle Siren Leviathan, but she caught them with ease and picked him up. She then threw him into Acid Ace, knocking both of them out.

"Damn it!" Zero shouted, "She took out everyone with such ease!"

"Her attack power is still rising!" Xerox stated.

"Luna..." Gemini White said slowly, "Run..."

Zero shook her head. She couldn't leave her friends behind.

"We'll be fine..." Taurus Fire said, "You're the one she wants..."

"Luna," Xerox said, "They're right. We need to go."

Zero didn't like it, but she knew that they were right. She made a jump onto another Wave Road, and then a quick dash further away from the city.

"Zero!" Siren Leviathan shouted hysterically, "Don't leave me!" she then dashed after her.

By now Zero could barely even see Cyber City she was so far away. She turned around and met Siren Leviathan's shock wave head on. When she got up Siren Leviathan lunged at her with her staff, and Zero blocked with her Z-Saber. Siren Leviathan pushed Zero back and was about to fire another water laser, but a green lightning bolt came down in between her and Zero.

"Xerox, what was that?" Zero asked.

"Got me," Xerox stated. A second later the last two people Zero thought she would see appeared in front of her facing Siren Leviathan, Fenrir and Harpuia, already in their Battle Forms and facing Siren Leviathan.

"You two?" Zero exclaimed, Harpuia turning to Zero slightly and nodding.

"The master wanted us to retrieve Leviathan," Harpuia explained "He said that she's been out of control."

"What are you two doing here?" Siren Leviathan asked harshly, "I don't need your help!"

"We could ask you the same question!" Fenrir shouted pointing his cannons at Siren Leviathan, which Zero noticed were shaking for some reason, "You know better than this Leviathan! We can't Wave Change with humans!"

"Wait, what?" Zero asked, now a little confused. Why couldn't they? They were FMians.

"SHUT UP!" Siren Leviathan shouted, "Neither one of you understand ANYTHING!" she then fired at both of them. Harpuia actually picked up Zero and he and Fenrir jumped away onto another Wave Road.

"Damn it," Fenrir said, Zero finally seeing his face, which showed a fear she had never seen, "Harpuia, I don't know about this."

"She's our ally, Fenrir," Harpuia stated setting Zero down, "I will not let her become another Phantom."

"Um, excuse me," Zero asked, surprised when they both turned to her, "Wh, why can't you guys EM Wave Change with humans?"

There was silence and they both looked at each other before Harpuia explained, "We're too strong for humans, and our waves are different than normal FMians. Because of that we can't afford to Wave Change with humans, otherwise we'll both overload and self-destruct."

"Kid," Xerox said catching Zero's attention, "If we don't stop this then the explosion could cause a tidal wave big enough to destroy Cyber City from here!"

"That," Harpuia said looking back at Siren Leviathan, "is a possibility."

"Then we can't let that happen!" Zero said stepping forward, "I want to protect Cyber City, and you want to save Leviathan. I say we call a truce until we separate those two."

"If the city is destroyed now then I don't get my fifth round!" Fenrir said, "Alright, you got your truce."

"If we're going to separate Leviathan from the human then we need to get them to Trans Out. That means defeating them in a Wave Battle," Harpuia said.

"In that case," Zero activated her Z-Saber standing between Harpuia and Fenrir, "Wave Battle! Action!"

Siren Leviathan screamed at them, and charged at them. Fenrir fired his cannons at Siren Leviathan forcing her back. Harpuia and Zero then both dashed at her with their swords out and began slashing at her, actually working well together. They parted, allowing Fenrir to come down on top of Siren Leviathan with a punch.

Siren Leviathan did a sweeping attack with her tail knocking all three of them back, and then created a water tower around her doing added damage. Zero activated a Heavy Ax Battle card and this time she and Fenrir charged at Siren Leviathan. Together it looked like they were doing some damage, but she shot a water blast point black at Fenrir knocking him away. He fell back and was out cold.

"No!" Zero shouted. She never thought she would see the day when she was _worried _about one of the Four Guardians, but right now these two were allies, and she needed them alive right now.

It seemed like Siren Leviathan was so far gone that she didn't distinguish between her targets, because she charged at Harpuia, who despite having an element advantage was having one hell of a time against her assaults. Fenrir forced himself up after a while and began firing his cannons at Siren Leviathan, who used her tail to whack the attacks away defending herself.

"Her power is still rising!" Xerox shouted, "Pretty soon we won't be able to do anything to her!"

Zero didn't want to say it, but she didn't want to crush Xerox's spirits anymore than they already were. Right now she was thinking of what she could do to help, but as of right now, she was fighting _two _of the Four Guardians, and winning. Literally none of Harpuia and Fenrir's attacks had an effect on her, and she was able to mortally wound Fenrir, something Zero had never been able to do in the year she had known him in this life. This situation was hopeless, and she needed help. She needed the Star Force. But how did she release it? What was she supposed to do? For Christ's sake, it was _her _power to begin with!

That's right... it was her power. It was then that Zero understood everything the Satellite Admins, her real _brothers_ were doing. They didn't need to give her the Star Force. They just needed her memories to return. The Star Force was her power.

(Play song: Green Grass Gradation)

Zero looked at Siren Leviathan, and felt for the power within. She then closed her eyes, took a deep breath, "STAR FORCE!" she shouted as loud as she could. She was engulfed in a golden flame, one that caught Harpuia and Fenrir's attention. Even Siren Leviathan stopped attacking.

"What the hell?" Fenrir asked.

"There it is," Harpuia stated, "It's just as the master said. She is the child born on that day."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Fenrir asked, looking at Harpuia.

Inside the flame, Zero's armor went through a few changes. The bottom part of her armor turned into a golden armored gown, and her boots were even more high heeled now but still red with green diamond knee pads. The top part of her armor was golden and bulkier now, and had a similar design, but it was open at the top showing her bust line. Her shoulder pads were sharper now and came up, and were also golden, while her arms and legs were red, and she had golden gauntlets, the left one still with the green screen on top. Her helmet was completely different now, as it was golden now, and shaped like a bird's head, also the visor over her eyes was green now. Her hair, now no longer in it's usual style, was flowing freely past her shoulders and down her back, and she also had three pairs of golden wings on her back.

She had taken on her true form, as Queen Zero.

Fenrir fell to his knees in awe after she changed, Harpuia was actually smiling, but Siren Leviathan was shaking in anger, and it seemed also like, fear.

"Those eyes..." Siren Leviathan said to herself, "I hate those eyes... It's just like that day when she got that power at the concert... Stop looking at me... Why does she always get so much stronger? STOP IT!"

Queen Zero looked down in sadness. She then activated her new golden Z-Saber, and dashed at Siren Leviathan, who also rushed at her. Their clash created a shock wave that reached all the was to Cyber City, and could even be seen in the real world. Taurus Fire, Acid Ace, and Gemini Spark all got up and were watching from a distance.

"What is that?" Taurus Fire asked.

"Whatever it is, it's over where Luna ran to," Gemini White stated.

"I don't believe it," Acid said, catching everyone's attention.

"What is it Acid?" Acid Ace asked.

"It's... Zero!" Acid said, shocking everyone.

"Wait? That's Luna making that light?" Gemini Black asked.

"Not only that but her power is off the charts. She's even stronger than Leviathan and Ariel!" Acid continued.

"Luna..." Gemini White said looking at the light. He then ran towards it.

"Pat! Wait!" Taurus Fire shouted, he and Gemini Black following after him. Acid Ace shrugged, and also made a run for the light.

Now the fight was a little different, because Queen Zero was actually getting a lot of good hits in. Siren Leviathan was trying to get hits in, but she was attacking in a blind rage, and Queen Zero was perfectly calm right now. She kneed Siren Leviathan in the stomach, and pushed her onto the Wave Road. Before she could get back up, Queen Zero pointed her Z-Saber at her.

Everyone ran up and saw Queen Zero, awestruck by her beauty.

"Luna?" Gemini White began, "Is it really..."

Queen Zero turned to Gemini White, and smiled warmly. She then turned to Siren Leviathan, jumped away from her, and slashed a golden cross in front of her with her sword.

"HEAVENLY CROSS!" Queen Zero shouted. The cross hit Siren Leviathan actually going through her, causing her to explode instantly. When the smoke cleared, Leviathan fell onto the Wave Road unconscious while Ariel appeared in the real world floating on the water under Leviathan. It looked like Leviathan was alive, but they couldn't tell whether or not Ariel was from where they were.

Harpuia and Fenrir walked over to Leviathan and picked her up. Fenrir was still wide eyed looking at Queen Zero, but Harpuia walked right up to her, "It's good to see you fully awakened, Your Highness."

"Harpuia..." Queen Zero said looking at him strangely. Did he...

Harpuia, Fenrir, and Leviathan teleported away. Gemini White and everyone else ran over to Queen Zero at that moment.

"Luna, what happened to you?" Taurus Fire asked.

"I'll tell you in a little while," Queen Zero said walking back to the beach, "We need to confirm whether or not Ariel is still alive."

"Um," Taurus Fire started to say something, but all of a sudden he was at a loss for words. Gemini White just watched as she walked off, once again noticing how different her walk was.

Back on the beach, Kitty was running to where she saw the light. She felt like Luna was in that direction, and she had to find her. When she got to the beach she saw Queen Zero walk forward towards her.

"Luna?" Kitty asked, "Is that you?"

Queen Zero walked up to Kitty, and Transed Out turning back into Luna right in front of her, only something happened that no one was ready for.

Luna fell into Kitty's arms, unconscious.

"Luna!" Kitty said shaking her, trying to wake her up, to no avail. Xerox materialized and flew down to where they were on the sand.

"Is she alright?" Xerox asked, frantic at the moment.

"I don't know, she won't wake up!" Kitty said, her voice shaking, "Luna, wake up! Luna! LUNA!"

**So, scared yet? I want to stress again, everything that's happening to Luna I intended to happen. I believe in knowing how a story ends before you start writing it, so this isn't the result of me getting emo and deciding to do harm to my main character.**


	25. We're Best Friends

We're Best Friends

"Master, I'm sorry..." Leviathan said standing in front of Aires' throne looking down in shame. Harpuia and Fenrir were standing behind her, Fenrir with his hands on his hips and Harpuia with his arms crossed. They both looked serious.

"I just couldn't stand how everyone talked about her," Leviathan continued, "And you said that you didn't believe in me anymore, so I..."

"That's alright," Aries said slowly, "You did a good job, Leviathan."

Leviathan looked up in shock, "I did?"

Harpuia and Fenrir dropped their arms also looking surprised, "She did?"

"Of course," Aries was now smiling, "Levaithan was able to push Zero to the point where she used her power, confirming what Harpuia and I suspected."

"Wait," Fenrir looked at Harpuia, who was looking down with his eyes closed, "You mean you know what that form was?"

"Yes, Fenrir. I know exactly how that form was possible, and who she really is," Harpuia stated.

"Harpuia," Aries called out, "It's time. Get Cassiopeia ready. In the next couple of Earth days, that planet will become a battle field."

Harpuia looked down seriously, and was silent for a long time.

"Hey, you okay Harpuia?" Fenrir asked.

"I'm fine," Harpuia looked up at Aries, "I'll tell the viruses to get ready. We'll be docking in the area liked planned, right?"

"Yes, but first there's something we need to do. Those Satellites over the Planet are an eyesore."

Okay, now Harpuia was getting worried. It sounded like he was talking about...

"Wait," Harpuia said floating up a bit, "You don't mean-"

"I didn't ask for your input," Aries said, "I asked for you to get everything ready."

Harpuia looked down, and actually tightened his fist, "Yes, Master," he floated off, leaving Aries, Leviathan, and Fenrir. Leviathan and Fenrir looked at each other confused. Why did he question Aries' orders? That was one thing he _never _did.

When Harpuia was by himself, he stopped and sighed, "So it begins," He said looking down, "How many humans and EM beings will lose their lives in this war?"

Helicopters were flying over where the Wave Battle against Siren Leviathan took place. There was also a boat riding the waters under the battle field as well. Satella Police officers on the boat picked up a body from out of the water. They checked something on the body, and then looked up at the helicopter and ran their hands over their neck shaking their head.

Bud and Ace were in the helicopter, Bud looking down at the officer, he sighed and turned to Ace, who (of course) had a Mega Snack in his hands.

"Well that confirms it," Bud said somberly, "Ariel is dead."

"Well damn it," Ace said looking away seriously, "and here I was hoping to get some info out of her."

"What do you think killed her?" Bud asked.

"My guess is, being Wave Changed with Leviathan for so long," Ace opened his Mega Snack and took a series of epic bites out of it, a gesture contradicting how serious he was, "From what we know, those three are too powerful to be Wave Changed with humans. They're strong enough to keep their natural power without human aids, but that level of power must have come at a price."

"Such as losing the ability to Wave Change with humans."

"Exactly," Ace looked out the window at the water, "Sonia and Solo have finally recovered."

"That's good, Luna hasn't though," Bud said looking down.

"Bud," Ace said, shocking Bud a bit. Ace only used his real name when he was talking to him on a personal level.

"Yeah, Ace?"

"You and Luna have known each other since kindergarten, she might talk to you."

"I don't know Ace," Bud said sighing, "Ever since she became Zero, I feel like we've been drifting apart."

"Are you sure it's when she became Zero?" Ace asked, "Or was there something else, something that you've been afraid to face."

"Ace..." Bud groaned. He knew what it was he was talking about, but truth was he really didn't want to face it. He didn't want to admit it, but it was Geo's disappearance. Geo had only been a member of their group for a year, but in that year he truly became one of them, even calling Luna Prez after a while. They became accustomed with having Geo with them, and once he left, a part of them left as well. Bud sighed again, feeling like he was losing everyone to this stupid war now.

"It's not too late," Ace said, catching Bud's attention, "You need to get right with her, before it's too late. Go on, I'll take care of everything here."

Bud nodded, and puled out his Hunter VG, "Is it cool if I just Wave Change in here?"

"Opposed to jumping out of the helicopter and trying to Wave Change out there?" Ace asked sarcastically, "You're not cool enough for that yet."

Bud smirked and held his Hunter VG tightly, "Transcode 005, Taururs Fire," he said, vanishing from the Real World in a red flame.

Taurus Fire was walking on the Wave Road dialing a number on his Hunter VG, which pulled up an image of a shocked Zack a second later.

"B, Bud?" Zack asked, "Why are you Wave Changed?"

"It's faster than walking," Taurus Fire stated, "Where are you?"

"I'm home, doing extra credit math homework."

Taurus Fire shuddered when he heard that. He hated math, so why would he want to do _more_ math? "Look, we need to see Prez. Wait for me at your house so we can walk there together."

"Prez? Is something wrong?"

"You had to have noticed," Taurus Fire said, "How her health seems to be bad lately, how she hasn't been as active lately; Zack, something's not right, and I want to know what it is. Besides," Taurus Fire looked away slightly, "We were her friends first, before anyone else."

Zack smiled and nodded. This was exactly what he wanted to hear, they were going to get the group back together...

Even if they were still short one member...

When Luna finally woke up, she was in her bed at home. Her hair was out, and she was under the covers, meaning that some brought her here. She still felt weak for some reason, and her head was still really light.

"I'm glad that you're up," Kitty said softly at Luna's side, she looked really worried.

"Kitty..." Luna said.

"Xerox and I brought you home," Kitty stated, "He's actually talking to Dr. Goodall right now. I'm worried about you Luna," Kitty went over to Luna and took her hand, "You would wake up. I thought you had died."

"I'm sorry Kitty," Luna said putting her other hand on Kitty's cheek, "I didn't mean to worry anyone."

"Luna," Kitty said looking down now, "I don't think you should Wave Change anymore," when Kitty said that, Luna was surprised. Where did _that _come from?

"Kitty, what do you mean?"

"It's nothing against Xerox, but there's something about your Wave Change that's different than everyone else's. I don't want to lose you."

"Oh, Kitty..." Luna felt really horrible, and afraid. How could she afford to not Wave Change again? But what if there was a connection to her condition and Zero?

Before she could say anything the doorbell rang, "I'll get it," Kitty said getting up. She turned to Luna and pointed to her, "Stay," she said, with an edge similar to either the old Kitty or even a Platz.

"Maybe we are sisters," Luna said once Kitty left. She coughed a few times, and then looked at herself in her compact mirror on her dresser. Physically she looked healthy. No bags over her eyes, she wasn't losing weight or anything, the only thing was how weak she had been feeling lately, the dizzy spells, and the coughing, and that was only in her human form. In her Wave Form, shew was fine, and full of vigor.

That wasn't the main thing on her mind though. She was Phoenix Heart. An semi immortal EM Being, who asked her brothers to kill her so she could forget all of her horrible memories and live on as one of the people she grew to love. Now all those memories were back, and all of the sadness and sense of responsibility that came with it.

The door to her room opened and Kitty stepped in slightly, "Um, Luna? There's someone here to see you."

Luna was confused, but at that moment, Bud (now wearing his casual attire) and Zack walked in.

"You guys..." Luna said, clearly taken aback by their entrance.

"Kitty, could we have a moment?" Bud asked. Kitty nodded and left the room. Bud and Zack then walked over to Luna and sat next to her bed.

"Why are you guys here?" Luna asked softly.

"Come on," Bud said, "You should know that. We're worried about you."

"Yeah," Zack continued, "You look so serious lately, and we've noticed how much you've been coughing."

"You guys, I'm fine," Luna said, not noticing when Bud looked down and tightened his fist, "Besides, my problems aren't as big as everyone else's. Right now-"

"For God's sake, Prez, stop doing that!" Bud shouted, shocking Luna, and scaring Zack. No one in their right mind would ever shout at Luna like that, especially someone Luna considered one of her close friends.

"Bud?" Luna asked, her eyes wide, especially when she noticed the tears in his eyes, and how hard he was trying to keep them in.

"You're always doing that!" he shouted, "Always trying to be tough because Geo isn't here! You aren't his replacement, Prez! You're fifteen year old Luna Platz! You..." Bud was losing his composure, and it was actually breaking Luna's heart. She had never seen him like this.

"Bud..." she said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You have a family, you have friends, damn it Luna," he looked right in her eyes, "You have us! Me, and Zack! We've always been there for you! I could help Geo, but I can't lose you too!" Bud finally broke down, "Just tell us, Prez. That's all we want."

Hearing Bud say that, she remembered four years ago, how she said something similar to Geo before he left. Was she emulating Geo's life? Was she becoming everything that Mega Man was?

"I'll tell you, on the condition that you pull yourself together," Luna said in a serious tone, but a smile that betrayed her tone, "You like this isn't becoming. You're still Bud Bison, and you're still my body guard."

Bud looked up at Luna and smiled, "Right," he said wiping his eyes. Zack was nodding looking at them, finally feeling like they were getting back together.

"Actually, there's a lot I need to share with you. Could you get Kitty in here? I need to tell you all something."

A few seconds later, Luna began by telling Bud, Zack, and Kitty that she was Phoenix Heart. News that surprised everyone (but they had to explain a few things to Kitty so she would fully understand).

"So, you aren't human?" Zack asked.

"Well, that's complicated," Luna explained "This life, the one you call Luna, is human. My true form however is that of an AMian. I had my brothers end my life in order to be reborn as one of you. I wanted to live the full life of a human child, so I was reincarnated into the body of an infant."

"So if you die now, will you be reincarnated again?" Bud asked.

"I don't think so," Luna said, "Not unless Xerox and I are fully reunited."

"Hold on," Bud said, "Now Xerox is involved in this?"

"He's my power incarnate. My immortality, my abilities, all of them combined with Mega, giving him a mind and a soul."

"Mega?" Kitty asked.

"Geo's Wizard," Zack explained, "We was an AMian Geo fused with to become Mega Man. His real name I think was Omega-Xis, but we all just called him Mega for short."

"What happened to Mega?" Bud asked.

"He used his body to combine with Xerox, who had been somehow converted into a godly virus. In doing so, he and Geo were able to confine Xerox into Mega's body, but Geo was expelled from his body as a result, and Mega was in his own right reborn as Xerox, his entire body changed and his memory wiped clean."

"I always felt weird when I looked at Xerox," Zack said, "Like I was seeing someone I had known a long time ago. I'll never look at Xerox the same way again."

"So now that we know all of that," Bud said, "What's been going on with your health?"

That made Luna look down, as even she didn't fully know what was happening.

"I don't really know," Luna said, "At first it was just coughing, but eventually I started feeling dizzy after being Wave Changed, and I feel weak when I'm not Wave Changed. But when I'm Zero, I feel fine. I know I'm not fully human when in Wave Form, but I still have to wonder if there's a connection."

"Have you spoken to anyone?" Kitty asked.

"The only two people who know about my condition besides you guys is Pat and Xerox. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys. I was hoping that I could tough it out and eventually fix it on my own. I didn't want to worry you unless I found out it was really serious."

"Well I think it's obvious that it's serious now," Zack said, "And we worried regardless, so..."

"I think you should get checked out by Dr. Goodall," Bud stated, "We won't tell you to completely stop fighting, only because I know you won't regardless. But I want you lay low for a while, and try to not Wave Change unless you absolutely have to."

Luna sighed. It was a drag that she couldn't use the Wave Road now to get around, but she didn't always have that luxury, so this just meant that she had to go back to the way things were before she could Wave Change. Bud took her left hand, Zack took her right hand, and Kitty walked over and took both Bud and Zack's hand.

"We're going to be here for you from now on, Prez," Zack said.

"Me too," Kitty said, "But I'm never calling you Prez. I'm sorry."

"It's okay Kitty," Luna said with a smile, "Alright, I'll take it easy for a while, but I plan on being there for the final fight, no matter what."

Unknown to her, Harpuia of the Four Guardians was floating over her house looking at her through the window. He nodded, and then floated off to prepare for what may be Earth's final days.


	26. The Beginning of the End

**Now that Luna is beginning to except who she is, and her condition, she's going to be going through a lot of changes. I hope you still like it.**

The Beginning of the End

Cassiopeia, a large flagship looking similar to Andromeda, was approaching Earth at a slow pace. It still had far to go, but it would still be there in at least a day or so. By now it had just passed Jupiter, when the Satellites Pegasus, Leo, and Dragon flew up to it.

"Well now, they decided to come to us," Aries said sitting in the throne in the bridge.

"Brothers," Pegasus said from inside his Satellite, "It appears he is serious."

"Sending that monstrosity to Earth!" Leo said from his Satellite, "My God."

"There isn't much that we can do," Dragon said from inside his Satellite, "But we need to at least slow him down, and do as much damage to Cassiopeia as possible!"

Pegasus, Leo, and Dragon left their Satellites, now in their Battle Forms.

Aries, looking at this, could do nothing else but laugh. Did they really think that such feeble forms would do anything against his flagship and personal doomsday machine?

"Such fools," he said, still chuckling to himself, "Blast both them and their stupid Satellites out of the sky!"

Cassiopeia fired its large lasers at the Three Wise Men, all three of them flying off in different directions. Pegasus and Leo both jumped onto Cassiopeia (which was significantly larger than them, and that was saying something) and began running on top of it, Pegasus firing beams of ice from his horns to destroy incoming missiles.

Leo stopped short and shot fire balls at some of the cannons. They were destroyed, but turrets targeted him and fired at him knocking him off.

"Brother!" Pegasus shouted looking over to where Leo was shot. He then turned back to where he was running and saw three laser cannons pointed at him. He tried to turn and run away, but the lasers were too fast even for _him _(being a horse, he was the fastest of the three) and he was thrown off of Casiopeia as well.

Dragon had been flying all around Cassiopeia, actually firing lightning bolts at some of the weapons, which were being destroyed, but there were so many of them it didn't make too much of a difference. He also had missiles chasing him, so he couldn't afford to stop moving. Missiles appeared in front of him and he flew straight up, causing the missiles to collide and destroy each other.

When he was about to fire another attack though, turrets began firing at him point blank. He was knocked down, and he found himself floating next to his brothers, all three of them anxious.

"ATOMIC BLAZER!"

"MAGICIAN'S FREEZE!"

"DRAGON CYCLONE!"

A green barrier protected Cassiopeia from Leo's attack, the ice from Pegasus' attack wasn't able to get a good hold, and Dragon's attack passed it by as if it were nothing.

"No!" Dragon shouted looking up in horror.

"None of out attacks are working on it!" Pegasus shouted.

"Brothers, I think this is the end!" Leo stated. Dragon looked down, feeling a little hopeless. This was the first time he had felt this way in a long time. No, they couldn't give up! They needed to stop this! Their sister was counting on them!

"We need to try one last thing," Dragon said gravely.

"Brother, you don't mean-" Leo began, getting cut off.

"Yes, Leo. Our power alone is not enough to face this. We need to use our full power, even if we must die in the process."

"So it has come to this," Pegasus said looking down in sadness. All three of them had hoped that it wouldn't come to _that_.

All three of them jumped into their Satellites, which began glowing golden in the center. Aries looked a little intrigued, but he wasn't scared. He knew exactly what they were going to do, and as far as he was concerned, this was just going to make his job easier.

"Charge up our main cannon," he commanded. A Mettaur Lvl 3 saluted with it's pickax, and then turned to the controls.

All three Satellites fired a large golden beam at Cassiopeia, which at the same time fired an equally large white beam at all three of them. Their beams met in a white flash, and everything went silent as one of the beams made it though...

Luna was standing outside in her school uniform looking up at the sky. She felt like something dreadful had just happened, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Something though, in her heart, really wanted to cry now. Xerox, who was floating beside her, also was looking up, feeling a bit of the same thing.

"Luna?" Kitty called out from in front of her, also wearing a school uniform (shorter skirt though), "Are you okay?"

"Yes Kitty," Luna said shaking it off, "I'm fine."

The next day after their talk, Luna decided she still wanted to try and go to school. At first Bud and Zack were against it, but Kitty felt it was a good excuse to go back to school as well, this way they could at least walk in together. Kitty felt a little awkward going back, but she wanted to support Luna, who had gone through a few changes. She tried to tie her hair in it's usual style, but it just didn't feel like her at the moment, so she decided to wear it out today, which made Xerox secretly happy. He always loved her with her hair out, feeling that she looked like a goddess in thsi style.

"Are you sure about going back?" Luna asked, "You've technically been dead for going on three months now. You're going to get a lot of strange looks."

"I'm sure," Kitty replied, "I don't want to be left alone in that house all day. What about you? I may have amnesia, but you're the one with serious medical issues. Should you really be up and around?"

"I can't go onto the Wave Road unless it's an emergency, and there's nothing else to do except watch TV all day; I need to do something, and school seems like the best thing," she coughed a few times after that sentence, which made Kitty look worried.

"Honestly, do you even still need school?" Kitty asked changing the subject, "I mean, being well over a thousand years old, you could probably teach the school now."

Luna laughed at that, "I may know a lot now, but my knowledge of this plan-" she had to stop herself, as she tended to have to do nowadays, "I'm still only fifteen in this life, so I don't know everything."

"Yeah, I guess so," Kitty said shrugging her shoulders. It felt nice to walk next to Kitty again. She had missed the times of walking together to school, just enjoying her presence. It was soothing. She coughed a few more times while walking, and she was feeling a little weak, but she hid it from Kitty as to not worry her. She did however feel Xerox's gaze on her, which meant although she might fool Kitty, she couldn't fool Xerox, her other best friend.

Of course when they walked into the school there was a unified gasp. With so many rumors about why Kitty left, no one knew what to believe when Kitty walked through the halls. Before she could go to her homeroom, she had to tell the principle that she was returning to school to stay, and needed to be reassigned a schedule and locker. Thankfully she saw that her homeroom was still the same as Luna's, and there were only two classes she and Luna didn't share. Was this fate?

All eyes were on Luna as well. People remarked at her change in hair style, shocked by how long it actually was. That wasn't all people noticed though. It had become harder to hide her condition, as she had a hard time standing up, and her hands were shakey now. Xerox had to help her out with a lot of things today after getting it okayed with the teachers. It was lunch now, and Xerox was helping her up.

"You sure this was a good idea?" Xerox asked, "Most kids stay home when they're sick."

"Before I became Zero I had perfect attendance, and some days I actually did have a cold. I'm not about to ruin that now."

"Okay, first of all, perfect attendance has already been ruined, and second of all, this looks way worse than a cold."

Luna couldn't argue with that, but she still couldn't remain out of school. Besides, whatever she had didn't seem contagious. In fact, she didn't feel "sick" per say. More so, she felt weak, and sort of out of it. All the symptoms of being sick, just not "sick" sick, if that made any sense.

Luna sat with Bud, Zack, Pat, Kitty, and even Solo (don't ask, even he didn't know). They avoided talking about Luna, and instead focused on getting Kitty caught up on everything she missed. She got reacquainted with Rey, who made a horrible joke about if Pat ever dated Luna, could he take Kitty. Pat instantly took over and insisted that Rey was joking, which made everyone laugh, although Luna was looking at Pat strangely afterwards.

After lunch, Luna caught up with Pat and took his arm.

"Pat, about what Rey said at lunch," she began.

"It's nothing," Pat stuttered quickly, "Besides, you have Geo. I don't want to step on that."

"_Lier!_" Rey said in Pat's head.

"Shut up, Rey," Pat said under his throat, clearly forgetting that Luna couldn't hear Rey.

"What did he say?" Luna asked, shocking Pat a bit.

"What? Uh..."

Luna giggled, "Patrick Springs, do you like me?"

Pat's heart was racing right now. Truth was, he did like Luna, a lot, but he always knew that she was still in love with Geo. Deep down he did wish that he could be the one for her, but he didn't want to impose on her.

"Well," Luna edged on, leaning closer, getting right in his face.

"I, uh, well," Pat pictured Rey in his head, and asked him for help, but the mental image he saw turned away as if saying "You're on your own", "I just want you to be happy, and if I could be the one to make you happy then great, but I know how you feel about Geo, so I'm content just being your friend."

"Oh, Pat," Luna was actually really touched hearing him say that. Truth was, she didn't know how she felt about Pat. She suspected for a while that he had a crush on her, but hearing him say that actually made her heart skip a beat. She had at one time thought about getting together with Pat, but she didn't want to give up on Geo, and if there was still a way...

The bell rang, snapping her out of her internal moment. They laughed at themselves, but were then surprised when both of their Hunter VG's went off.

"Hello?" Luna asked, surprised when Ace's picture appeared, and for the first time ever, she saw serious angst on his face.

"Luna, you and and everyone else need to get here now!" Ace said, "It's... you just need to see it!"

Now Luna was scared. She had to get there fast, but she promised Bud she wouldn't use the Wave Road unless it was an emergency. Still though, this felt like an emergency.

A second later, Luna and Pat appeared in the Real World, Luna falling over after traveling through the Wave Road. When they got to the command center, everyone was there, and I mean _everyone_.

"Luna?" Bud asked, "We weren't expecting you for another hour or so. How did you-"

"I took the Wave Road," Luna said, putting her hand up before Bud had the chance to protest, "I know, Bud, but this is serious. I was only on for a few minutes, and Pat and Rey were with me." Bud sighed in defeat. At least she was okay.

"Well now that everyone's here," a familiar voice said. The screen came up and Aries appeared on the screen, shocking everyone except Ace and Dr. Goodall, who apparently already knew he was there.

"What are you doing here?" Bud asked, clearly getting fired up. He was using the body of his best friend after all.

"I just wanted to pass on a message, but now that I see Phoenix is right there I can just tell her in person."

"So, you knew?" Luna said stepping forward.

"Yes, I knew from the moment I heard that Xerox had a human partner. As you know, we FMians and AMians can only EM Wave Change with a human with our similar wave frequency. Xerox however, can only Wave Change with the one he was already bound to, that being the human reincarnation of Phoenix."

Xerox materialized and stood next to Luna, "That's why you wanted both me and Luna, and why you let me get to Earth! You wanted me to find Luna and EM Wave Change with her!"

"Actually, yes. You Wave Changing with her actually allowed for a lot of things to fall into place, including that thing you humans call the Nightmare Virus."

Now everyone was shocked, "Wait, how is Zero connected to the Nightmare Virus?" Sonia asked.

"You didn't figure it out? How all EM Beings go insane when in contact with it, except for Xerox. How Zero didn't go insane when infected with it, but simply got stronger. How even now she doesn't experience any of the negative effects of it. Xerox Wave Changing with Phoenix infected your planet with that virus, which was exactly what I wanted to happen. The real name for the Nightmare Virus as you call it, is the Zero Virus!"

When Aries said that, everyone looked horrified, and Xerox looked down, his eyes wide with horror.

"You mean, I..." he began with a shaky voice.

"That's right Xerox, by trying to save that planet, you unintentionally aided in it's destruction," Aries began clapping, "Thank you Xerox, I couldn't destroy that planet without you," he said with a smile.

"You bastard!" Pat shouted, "You used both Xerox and Luna!"

"This is war, imposter of Gemini," Aries said, shocking Pat and Rey a bit. How did he know they had Gemini's power, "And I'll do anything to win. I'm not as easy going as my foolish father, I do what's necessary to win!"

"So is this the only reason you called?" Ace asked harshly, "To gloat about your master plan?"

"Oh no, human. I may be arrogant, but I'm not that full of myself. I came to make you an offer."

"Oh, yeah?" Bud asked.

"What kind of offer?" Solo continued.

"My doomsday machine is currently on it's way to your planet," Aries said, "I've already used it's power to destroy those eyesore Satellites, and your planet is next on my list," he then pulled up images of the wreckage of the fight against the Satellite Admins. All three Satellites, totaled, and no sign of Pegasus, Leo, or Dragon.

Luna was shaking her head in grief, "No..." she said, "NO!" she then buried her face in her hands and cried, Xerox putting his arms around her. She knew what had happened, that was what she felt this morning. She felt their deaths. At that moment, everyone: Ace, Dr. Goodall, Bud, Zack, Pat, Sonia, and Solo, were enraged. He would really go this far?

"If you and Xerox do not come back to Planet FM with me," Aries continued, coming back on screen, "then the deaths of your brothers will not be the only deaths on your conscious."

"You..." Xerox growled looking up. He had had enough of this. He wanted to end this today, NOW.

"You have to go to the place where we last faced each other before your rebirth," Aries said, "There I will come for you. Oh, and the only person allowed to come with you is Xerox. You have until the end of the day to comply, otherwise I'll have my viruses fire on this planet destroying it's Wave Road, and the Net Society you worked so hard to maintain. I'll see you tonight." With that, the line cut off. Everyone was silent for a long time, the only sound being Luna's sobs.

"Well, I think it's obvious we can't give into his demands," Solo surprisingly said.

"I never thought I'd agree with anything Solo said," Bud said, "But ignoring the obvious reasons why his demands are messed up, he's not going to spare the planet just because we hand over Luna and Xerox. Luna's story of her past showed me that."

"So, what do we do?" Sonia asked, "We don't have any way of fighting that thing of his up in space."

"And even if we did," Zack continued, "That's a _doomsday machine_! If the Satellite Admins fell to it, what could we do?"

"Maybe nothing," Luna said through her sobs, now sounding really determined, "But Xerox and I can stop him!"

"Luna, no!" Pat said, "You aren't well! If you go out there-"

"We don't have a choice Pat!" Luna shouted, "Zero may be the cause of the problems on this planet, but Zero will also be the one to end it! Xerox, we're going!"

Xerox nodded and the two of them walked out together. Everyone stood at the entrance watching them leave, wanting to stop them, but knowing full well that they couldn't afford to. As of fight now Zero, no, _Luna_ may have been their only hope.


	27. Final Face Off: Phoenix vs Aries

Final Face Off: Phoenix vs Aries

Luna slowly made her way to the train, which she would take back to Echo Ridge. She couldn't risk using the Wave Road, because she knew chances were, she was going to have to fight Aries. Hopefully this would be her final fight against him, and hopefully after this she and Geo could go back to the way they were. Hopefully...

As she climbed the stairs to the train, she stopped halfway in a series of coughs. Xerox had to hold her up as she continued to cough.

"Luna," Xerox said. That was all he could get out before she pushed herself up and kept walking. Seeing her like this was breaking his heart, and now that he knew that all of this was his fault; the virus, the attacks on earth, Geo's current condition, he began to really regret entering Luna's life.

They were on the train now, both of them deathly silent, and sitting on opposite ends of the train. Luna felt the weight of the world on her right now. What happened today would effect the entire world, whether or not the world kept going, and whether or not she could live happily ever again. She then looked at her partner, Xerox. He must feel horrible, Luna thought. Knowing that he spread the virus, and that Aries was using him from the very beginning. She knew that Aries was ruthless, but after seeing what he was capable of, she would never look at Aries the same way ever again.

"Xerox," Luna said softly, "We haven't spoken much since we found out the truth about ourselves."

"What's there to say," Xerox said sadly, "You're the AM Queen, Phoenix, and I'm all of your powers incarnate. Technically, I'm not even supposed to be here, not like this," he sighed before he continued, "From the very beginning, all I did was bring you and this world more pain and suffering. Honestly, I don't even know why you're still following me."

"Xerox..." Luna said moving to sit next to him, "I don't see you as a devil, nor do I blame you for any of this. In the end, you still wanted to save the planet. You didn't know that you would bring the Virus to this world," she coughed a few times before she continued, "And another thing, you are so much more than my powers given life, and more than Mega reborn. You are Xerox, a virus given a heart, and my best friend."

"L, Luna..." Xerox said looking at Luna in shock. Luna actually leaned into his embrace and closed her eyes.

"I love you, Xerox," Luna said softly, "I really do."

"I..." Xerox didn't know what to say to that. Did she mean as a friend, as a brother, or as... Xerox didn't care what she meant. He tightened his embrace, resolving to at least make her feel as safe as he could. He then simply said, "I love you too, Luna."

At Vista Point, Hope Stelar was coming back from shopping. She just had to get a few things, but once she was done she felt like going up to Vista Point, hoping to maybe run into Luna or someone. When she got there, she got the shock of her life. Sitting on a bench with his back turned to her, was Mega Man.

She dropped her bags and looked at him in shock, her eyes tearing up. There he was, her son, Geo. He was so close to her. She was trembling, afraid to go over to him, afraid it would be a dream. She eventually began walking up to him, and was about to tap his shoulder, when her Hunter VG went off. She looked at it and it was an unknown caller, but the timing was too weird. She then backed away a bit and answered her video phone.

"Hello?" she asked slowly, surprised by the voice she heard on the other end.

"Mom, it's me. Geo," the voice said, static on the other end, but still really clear.

"G, Geo!" she exclaimed, unaware that the one sitting on the bench heard her and was getting up now.

"Listen to me, the man sitting on that bench isn't me. That's a dangerous FMian named Aries, and he's using my body to get to Luna."

"Aries..." Hope said, now remembering a little of what Xerox said a few months ago. That meant the one sitting there was...

"Mom! Behind you!" Geo shouted, but a little too late. Aries had his Buster Gun pointed at her, and when she turned around, he fired at her, not hitting her, but there was an explosion around her forcing her to duck and cover her ears.

She looked up and saw Aries smiling at her, a twisted smile that was unrecognizable as her son's.

"You're..." Hope said, her voice as shaky as the rest of her, "You're the one who stole my son's body."

"I see," Aries said, "You're Mega Man's mother."

"Give... him... back!" Hope shouted, still shaking in fear.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that's impossible now," Aries said, now walking up to Hope, who was backing away in fear, "But I can assure you that as long as I remain in his body, he'll stay alive. Who knows, you might see him again."

"I won't let you use my son!" Hope suddenly got a burst of courage and ran up to Aries, who had an easy time throwing her to the ground.

"You think an insignificant human like yourself really stands a chance against me?" Aries laughed, "I'm Mega Man now, and my power is unmatched."

"You're not Mega Man," Hope said looking up at Aries, tears in her eyes now, "My son, Geo Stelar, is the only true Mega Man! You have his body, and you have his powers, but you don't have his heart!"

"Who needs a heart when you have power like this?" Aries said, now pointing his Buster Gun at Hope, "But this talk is giving me a headache. Good bye, mother of Mega Man. Thank you for the wonderful body."

"ARIES!" Luna called out before he could fire. Aries looked up at Luna, and his expression completely changed.

"Ph, Phoenix..." he said with a love sick smile. Completely forgetting about Hope now, he ran up to Luna and Xerox, neither one of them looking happy, "Phoenix, my love! I knew you would come."

"Aries..." Luna said looking down in sadness. She then looked at Aries and slapped him. Aries actually looked really surprised.

"Phoenix..."

"You are such a fool Aries," Luna said, "Do you really think I would love you after seeing this?" Luna walked over to Hope and helped her up, "Are you alright?" Luna asked.

"Y, yes..." Hope said, taken aback by how mature Luna looked.

"Xerox, get Mrs. Stelar to her house where it's safe," Luna requested.

"Right," Xerox floated over to Hope and escorted her off.

"Will Luna be-" Hope began.

"She'll be fine," Xerox said, looking at Luna while the walked off.

When they left, Luna and Aries stood in front of each other in silence, the red glow of the sunset perfectly matching the emotions of the fight ahead.

"Why Phoenix," Aries asked, "why did you take on that disgusting human form? Why do you help them?"

"You foolish man," Luna said, "They may be primitive, but they have so much room for evolution. I wanted to join them in that evolution, so that I could be there to witness their greatest hour," Luna glared at Aries, "If you think the human body is so disgusting, then why did you take the body of one of those humans? It can't just be because of the power, otherwise you could have merged with Xerox yourself."

"You're right," Aries stated looking away, "If you must know, there is another reason why I chose the body of Mega Man as my own. It was so you would fall in love with me."

"Wh, what?" Luna asked, incredulous beyond belief.

"I knew that Mega Man would be close to your human form. After all, isn't that why you had Omega-Xis spy on my father?"

Luna was surprised, and it took a while for the memory to register, but she did remember something like that.

~_Flashback~_

_On Planet AM, Phoenix was perched at the window of her room, thinking about the confrontation she had with Aries only a few minutes ago. She knew that he would do something, it was his type, and she needed to prepare for it._

_A second later there was a knock on the door to her room, "Yes?" she called out._

_"Your highness, it's me," a gruff voice said._

_"Yes, come in."_

_A second later, her advisor and most trusted confidant floated in. In fact, this AMian was her best friend._

_Omega-Xis..._

_"You wanted to see me, Phoenix?" Omega-Xis asked, right now wearing a white scarf hanging over his shoulders._

_"Yes, Mega, please come," Phoenix requested. Omega-Xis nodded and floated to where Phoenix was, "I'm assuming you know what this is about?"_

_"This is about Cepheus' spoiled rotten son trying to combine waves with you," _(**A/N: very profane way of speaking on Planet AM**)_ Omega-Xis said harshly, making Phoenix laugh._

_"Mega," she said in a playfully scolding manner, "Language,"_

_"I'm sorry, but you know I can't stand him," Omega-Xis stated, "I can't believe that he had the audacity to try and ask for your wing in marriage."_

_"More so, he requested," Phoenix said looking down, "Which is why I'm worried I may have made a horrible mistake."_

_"You? Not likely," Omega-Xis said shaking his head, "You're too perfect to make a mistake," he said actually stretching._

_"Oh, Mega..." Phoenix said with a smile, "But I'm serious. I know what kind of person Aries is, and he'll try something. Should anything happen to me, I need you to do something."_

_"Ah, why not?" Omega-Xis said shrugging his shoulders, "Not like I had anything better to do. Sure, what do you need?"_

_"I need you to go to Planet FM, and keep me posted on everything that Aries does. Should something happen, you must do everything in your power to stop him."_

_"What about you?" Omega-Xis asked, now a little worried._

_"My brothers and I will escape this planet," Phoenix said, "Should worst come to worst, you must steal the Andromeda Key, and find us."_

_Omega-Xis looked really worried about this. He had this horrible feeling that this was the beginning of the end of Planet AM, and the last time he might ever see Phoenix. Normally he would say something overly confident, maybe even jovial, but right now he just didn't have the heart._

_"Please Mega," Phoenix urged, "You are the only one I could turn to for this job. I know this is a little strange but I really need this."_

_"Alright, alright," Omega-Xis said with a groan, "I'll do it, but I ain't doing this for the good of Planet AM or the AMians," Omega-Xis turned to the door and was about to leave, "I'm doing this for my friend, Phoenix."_

_"Thank you, Mega," Phoenix said smiling. Omega-Xis turned to her, gave her a thumbs up and smirk, and then floated out of the door._

_~End Flashback~_

"The second I saw your advisor float into the castle, I knew you had plans. You speak of righteousness, but you're just as bad as me! Sending Omega-Xis to pose as an FMian and spy on us."

"I did that to protect my people!" Luna shouted, "I took no pleasure in using such back handed tactics, but I was right! Three days later, Cepheus used Andromeda to destroy Planet AM after I tried to stop him!" she coughed a few times "The message I sent to Planet FM was a message of peace, but you and Gemini twisted the message around and turned it into a message of war!" that shocked Aries, "Yes, I knew. Even while I was on Earth I had Mega keep in contact with me."

"So I was right," Aries said, "To use Omega-Xis to find you."

"What? How?" Luna asked.

"When he took the Andromeda Key, it was too planned out, and he went right for Earth. One of the humans you worked with, Kelvin, told him where you were, and he took the Andromeda Key to Earth to find you, just like you wanted."

"From there he must have found Geo," Luna said, now understanding why Omega-Xis chose Geo to be his partner. He must have met Kelvin just like Aries said, and once he found out Geo's last name, he knew that Geo could be trusted, and even help him secretly find her. Thinking about the friend who fell at the hands of this war made her shed a tear.

"Him meeting Mega Man was proof that he had found you," Aries continued, "After all, he wouldn't have stayed with Mega Man for so long had he not have found you. He would have left Mega Man to search elsewhere."

"So you were using everyone from the beginning!" Aries heard Xerox say from behind him, "Luna, Geo, Omega-Xis, _me_!" Xerox was floating up to him, "All this destruction behind you, and you smile and laugh in response! I may be the demon, but you're the real devil!"

"So," Aries said beginning to laugh, "If I'm the devil, and you're the demon, then what does that make our sweet Phoenix?"

"I guess that makes me the angel sent to destroy the devil," Luna said, coughing a bit.

"You... would destroy me...?" Aries said smiling at Luna, but it was a pained smile.

(Play Song: Green Grass Gradation)

"I'm sorry Aries," Luna said in sadness, "But Xerox is right. I see now what I didn't see fourteen years ago. You don't care about anyone or anything but yourself and your ambitions," Luna coughed, "Even if I go with you to Planet FM, you're still going to destroy this planet, and that I can't allow."

"These humans have poisoned your mind," Aries said laughing, "But it's okay Phoenix, because _I'll_ save you!" Aries pointed his Mega Buster at Luna and was about to fire. Aries fired at the same time as Xerox dashed over to Luna. The smoke cloud covered what happened next, and the next second a Gatling Gun fired at Aries from the smoke cloud, forcing him to block. When the smoke cleared, It wasn't Luna standing there. It was Zero, with a Gatling Gun Battle Card activated and pointed forward.

"I'm NOT Phoenix anymore! She died fourteen years ago! Now it's either Luna Platz," she stood straight up as her Battle Card deactivated, "Or Zero!"

"Z, Zero..." Aries said, now laughing hysterically, "So that's how it is! In that case, I'm going to destroy you along with this planet! If you want to "stop" me, then you'll have to come and get me!" with that he teleported away.

"Luna!" Xerox shouted.

"I know, Xerox!" Zero shouted in response, "We're putting an end to this now!" she then jumped on the Wave Road shouting...

"Wave Battle! Action!"


	28. Wave Battle: Aries

**I will waste no time here. Let's get right to the fight.**

Wave Battle: Aries

(Play Song: End of a Thought/Tales of Symphonia)

Aries ran all the way to the Sky Wave (Star Force 2) where Cassiopeia was hovering over the planet getting ready to fire. He turned around and Zero teleported a little behind him.

"Let's finish this, Zero!" Aries called out.

"Agreed," Zero said, "This end now!"

Zero and Aries rushed at each other, Zero with her Z-Saber out, and Aries with his Mega Buster. While they ran toward each other, Aries fired buster shots at Zero, who slashed them away with her saber. When they met, Zero wasted no time slashing at Aries, who ducked and dodged out of the way of every attack. Eventually he did a charged shot, knocking Zero back a good few feet.

When she got up she fired a Mega Cannon at Aries, who put up his shield to block the attacks. When her Battle Card deactivated, it was her turn to dodge, as Aries activated two Wide Swords and slashed wildly at her.

She jumped away from Aries and activated a Gatling Gun Battle Card. When Aries rushed up to her about to slash with his Wide Sword, she jumped straight up in the air firing with her Gatling Gun. Aries blocked with his default shield, and Zero landed behind him ready to slash. Her slash met his arm, and for a second they just stared at each other.

After a second, they jumped away from each other. Aries began firing at Zero with his Buster, who blocked with her arms, and then retaliated with her Z-Saber. Aries activated a Gatling Gun himself and fired at Zero, and Zero blocked with a Barrier Battle Card and then activated a Heavy Ax Battle Card and began slashing at Aries, who was unable to fully block. Aries jumped away from Zero, who ran after him.

A bit aways, Gemini Spark, Taurus Fire, Rogue, Harp Note, and Acid Ace Transed In.

"Guys!" Gemini White said, "Zero is over there!"

"Alright team, Zero needs help!" Acid Ace proclaimed, "Let's get over there and assist her!"

Everyone nodded and was on their way to help Zero, but were stopped by the appearance of the Four Guardians, all three in their Battle Forms.

"Not. So. Fast," Leviathan said with an evil grin.

"As much as I want to go out there myself, Master Aries wants to handle things with Zero on his own," Fenrir said, clearly not too happy knowing the Master's decision.

"So I'm afraid we can't let you pass," Harpuia said with his usual stern expression.

"You guys..." Taurus Fire growled.

"Anyone who gets in my way is fair game," Rouge said cracking his knuckles, "Be it human, or EM Wave! Even if they are supposed to be as powerful as the Four Guardians."

"Oh, hoh!" Fenrir said with a familiar grin, "I like this guy! He knows how to mix it up!"

"Solo, I'm in too!" Harp Note said walking forward, to her silent surprise he just nodded to her and got back in a fighting stance.

"We'll take on Leviathan," Gemini White said.

"We have an element advantage, so this will be fine," Gemini Black finished.

"Oh, what an honor," Leviathan stated, "I get to take on the boy who's posing as Gemini!" Both twins looked really irritated hearing that.

"Bud," Acid Ace whispered, "Harpuia is the strongest of the three of them. Can I count on you?"

"Yeah Ace," Taurus Fire replied, "If we work together we might be able to get past this guy and save Luna."

"I guess I see my opponents," Harpuia said stepping forward, "My hope is that you prove to ba nearly as powerful as Zero."

Everyone got into fighting stances, and then charged to their chosen opponents. At the same time, Zero and Aries both rushed at each other, Zero's Z-Saber meeting Aries' Buster Gun in a close clash.

"You're not going to defeat me!" Zero proclaimed, "Not with Geo's power!"

"Mega Man's power _is _my power!" Aries shouted in defense, "The power that not only destroyed Andromeda, but also the EM Wave god Le Mu, Meteor G, and defeated Xerox; such power is only fit for a king!"

"You are NOT a king!" Zero stated, "Nor do you understand the real power of Mega Man!" they jumped away from each other, "Mega Man's power comes from the combination of both Geo and Omega-Xis' hearts! It was their sense of justice, their love for humanity, and their desire to protect everything they loved, that was Mega Man's power!" she held up her left arm showing the green screen, "Omega-Xis is right here, reborn as Xerox, and you are not Geo! You have the body, but without that missing link, all that you have is a shell! The real Mega Man was, is, and always will be, Geo Stelar!"

"Shut up..." Aries said now shaking, "SHUT UP! I'm Mega Man now! Me, and only me! Omega-Xis and Geo Stelar are both dead! Without this body, the name Mega Man can only go to me!" he then charged up his Buster Gun, "I'll put an end to this now!"

He fired at Zero, who was forced back by the blast.

(End Song: End of a Thought)

Kitty, who just got out of school, felt something. She had just walked by the Big Wave shop when her heart jumped up.

"Luna..." she said looking down, "She's in danger, isn't she?"

"_Yes, Kitty, she is._"

"Huh?"

Kitty looked up and saw a blue orb of light slowly flying down to her. The lght then turned into a hologram of Geo.

"_Hello Kitty,_" Geo said with a smile.

"You're... Luna's friend," Kitty said in shock, "You're the real Mega Man, right?"

Geo looked down and chuckled, "_Yes, I am. Please, just call me Geo,_" Geo looked at Kitty seriously, "_Luna and everyone else is fighting Aries and the remaining members of the Four Guardians, but they are losing. I want to help her, but my time is running out._"

"You're time is... running out?" Kitty asked, afraid of what he meant.

"_I have a plan to help her; it's sort of a last hurah for me, but in order to do it I need the help of someone who loves Luna as much as I do._"

"But me?" Kitty said backing away a bit.

"_Please Kitty, you are the only one I can turn to._"

Kitty was afraid, but she knew that Luna needed help, and after everything Luna did for her, it was high time she returned the favor.

"Wh, what do I have to do?" she asked.

"_I'm going to give you a Battle Card. Take this Battle Card and go to where Luna is. You can't use it until you are right next to Luna. No sooner,_" to Kitty's surprise, Geo began glowing and then turned into a lght blue Battle Card, floating into Kitty's hand, "_Hurry Kitty, and find Luna_."

Kitty nodded in determination, and then ran off, letting her heart lead her to where her best friend was.

Unfortunately Geo was right. They were losing... badly...

Fenrir was throwing punch after punch at Rogue, who was actually getting really overwhelmed. Harp Note ran up to them and got her guitar ready.

"Hah!" she shouted, running up to Fenrir. She then slammed her guitar into Fenrir, who blocked with one of his cannon arms, "Huh?" she exclaimed.

"What... power..." Rogue said, actually sweating a bit.

"So, your girlfriend decided to join in the fight?" Fenrir said now giving Harp Note a toothy grin.

"No!" Rouge shouted, "I'm your opponent!"

"Don't worry," Fenrir said, "I'll get back to you," Fenrir shot Rouge back a good few feet, and when Rogue got up, he saw Fenrir and Harp Note going at it.

Leviathan had both Gemini Spark twins at either side of her, and she was actually holding them off. She looked like she was dancing while she was fighting them, and she mostly only used her staff to tangle up the movments of the twins.

"I don't get it, Pat!" Gemini Black shouted, "We have an element advantage!"

"She is one of the Four Guardians," Gemini White stated, "Even Zero had a hard time against her."

"I have to admit," Leviathan said, "You two are doing a lot better than I thought you would. I originally only panged you for his imposter, but you two might simply be his successors."

"If you think for one second that you're going to convince us to abandon Earth than forget it!" Gemini White said.

"We've already been down that road, and that gig wasn't really us!" Gemini Black continued.

"Oh, you misunderstand me," Leviathan said, "I just feel that the legend of Lord Gemini should end with you!" with that she charged at the twins, who charged up their Gemini Thunder attack.

Acid Ace shot at Harpuia with gun, but Harpuia used one of his swords to slash his shots away. Taurus Fire rushed at Harpuia from the side and tackled him, but Harpuia used his other sword to stop him, anbd then kick Taurus Fire away (Harpuia _is _that strong). Acid Ace then rushed at Harpuia with his sword, but was helod back by his one sword, and then slashed with his other sword.

Through Acid Ace's eyes, a guage was going down and flashing red, showing that his power was dropping.

"Ace," Acid said in Acid Ace's ear, "You're power is dropping. We need to end this now, otherwise the armor will shut down.

"I know Acid! That's what I'm trying to do!" Acid Ace shouted.

Harpuia looked down seriously, and then kicked Acid Ace away and turned to Taurus Fire and began slahsing him.

Zero jumped through the air to avoid Aries' Mega Cannon attack. When she landed she was about to activate a Wide Wave Battle Card, but Aries rushed up to her and fired a charged shot point blank, knocking her back. They had actually been fighting for hours now, and she was down to her last few Recovery Battle Cards, only one more projectile card (the one she tried to use) and maybe one more Long Sword.

"Luna," Xerox said, "We need to activate the Star Force. If we do that then-"

"We destroy Geo's body!" Zero shot back, "And Aries knows that! That's why he's fighting so hard!" and that was Zero's biggest fear coming true. That if she defeated Aries here, like this, Geo's body would be...

Kitty was running as fast as her high heels would take her. She was now on a mountain range far off from Echo Ridge and Cyber City, which showed how far away she was. Eventually she reached the edge of a cliff.

"End of the road?" Kitty asked getting discouraged, until she looked up and saw the Wave Road. She backed away looking up at it, afraid of what would happen there. The Wave World was one place she was terrified to go, and knowing that Luna might have been there had her even more afraid. She looked at the Battle Card Geo gave her, knowing that Luna needed that Battle Card, and she was the only one who could give it to her.

She nodded, and then held up her arm, "Transcode 110! Lynx!" her entire body turned into a glowing white cat, only the cat jumped into the Mu symbol above her and vanished. Another Mu symbol appeared on the Wave Road and Lynx jumped out. She looked at the Battle Card again, and then dashed forward as fast as she could on all fours.

As for the fight, it had finally taken it's grimmest turn.

Leviathan managed to slice through both twins at the same time, who were both sparking.

"R, Rey!" Gemini White shouted.

"Pat! No!" Gemini Black shouted. The two of them screamed as they blew up in unison. Leviathan smiled evilly, and turned to Fenrir's fight. He was now fighting Rogue and Harp Note at the same time.

Harp Note was knocked away. When she tried to get up, she noticed that her leg wouldn't move.

"Solo!" Harp Note called out, "Something's wrong!"

Rogue looked over at her briefly and swore under his throat. He wasn't one to openly admit it, but they might have bitten off more than they could chew. He then saw Leviathan poised to attack Harp Note from behind with her staff, which was super charged. If that hit her then...

Rouge's mind went blank for some reason. He completely forgot about Fenrir and rushed in between the slash, taking himself instead of letting Harp Note take it.

At first she was too shocked to say anything, but eventually she realized what happened, "SOLO!" she cried out as he exploded.

"Aw, Leviathan," Fenrir said walking up to her, "Why did you have to do that?"

"I defeated Gemini's imposter, and I wanted to do something," Leviathan explained. Harp Note used her guitar to prop herself up.

"You bitch!" Harp Note shot out, "You may have just killed someone, and you're so casual about it! I can't stand people like you!"

"Fenrir, you can take her," Leviathan said walking off, "She's boring."

"Yeah, I thought they would be tougher myself," Fenrir said, sounding a little disappointed.

"W, wait!" Harp Note called out, about to follow Leviathan, but Fenrir actually punched _through _Harp Note, "No... it can't end like this..." she cried out before exploding, Fenrir and Leviathan just walking off as she vanished.

Both Taurus Fire and Acid Ace were on their knees in exhaustion looking at Harpuia, who stood proudly above them unharmed.

"I am an honorable warrior," Harpuia stated, "So as you two are not my targets and are now unable to move, I will not end your lives. I suggest you Trans Out to recover," Harpuia turned his back and was about to walk off, until...

"If you are an honorable warrior then help Prez!" Taurus Fire called out, "This isn't right, and you know it! I see it in your eyes, you don't want to be doing this anymore than we do! Please Harpuia, help us stop Aries!"

"You're asking the enemy of your planet to save your planet?" Harpuia asked calmly.

"No! I'm asking you to save Prez! Please!" Taurus Fire urged. Acid Ace looked at Taurus Fire in shock.

"Bud..."

As for Zero, she was on her last legs herself. She slashed with her last Long Sword, but it was shattered, and he kicked her to the ground. When she got up, she activated a Recovery 100 Battle Card (her last one) and tried to slash Aries, but he fired his Buster Gun point blank knocking her back, also doing more damage than she healed.

"Don't you see?" Aries asked, "Even you are powerless against the power of Mega Man!"

"Stop... calling... yourself... that!" Zero breathed out.

"Luna, it's time!" Xerox called out, "We need to use the Star Force! He's going to kill us if we don't!"

"Damn it! If I do that though..." she said looking at Aries walk over to her with two Mega Cannons out. Her eyes watered, knowing full well what she was about to do...

"Luna!" she heard someone call out. Zero turned to her left and saw Lynx running up to her.

"Kitty?" Zero called out. Leviathan and Fenrir saw Kitty running up to her, and tried to stop her, but she was too fast and was able to slip right past them to where Zero was.

"Luna, are you alright?" Lynx asked helping Zero up.

"Yeah Kitty," Zero said, "Thank you."

"Ace, what is Kitty doing here?" Taurus Fire asked, incredulous by what he was seeing.

"I don't know, but I have an idea," Acid Ace said, knowing full well the power of Brotherbands.

"Luna," Kitty said, "Geo gave me this," she said showing her the Battle Card, "He said that with this he could help us."

"Geo gave this to you?" Zero asked looking at it, not knowing that Aries looked really horrified looking at that.

"Wh, what's that?" he asked, "It doesn't matter, nothing that he can possibly do will stop me!" he then charged up his Mega Cannons and was poised to fire.

"Kitty! Look out!" Zero called out grabbing Lynx and ducking, Lynx actually activating the Battle Card at the same time Aries fired his Mega Cannons. They were fired upon, and everyone thought they were gonners...

Only they weren't...

(Play Song: Starry Heaven-Heroic Version: Tales of Symphonia)

A blue barrier defended them. A Barrier Battle Card. Activated by someone who was now standing in front of Zero and Lynx. As everyone looked at the person, everyone was shocked.

"I... don't believe this..." Taurus Fire said.

"Even I don't have an explanation to this..." Acid Ace said slowly.

Lynx and Zero looked up at the same time, Lynx looking surprised, but Zero actually tearing up.

"Luna... isn't that?" Lynx asked.

"Yes, but it's not possible... G, Geo..." she said slowly. Sure enough, standing there defending them...

Was the real Mega Man...

"How is this possible?" Aries said backing up, "I have your body! You shouldn't be here!"

"Here in the Wave World, the only thing that matters is what's inside," Mega Man explained, "You will never truly be Mega Man," he then turned around and held Zero's hand helping her up, "Are you alright Prez?" he asked sweetly.

"Geo... Geo!" Zero said falling into Mega Man's arms crying.

"It's okay Prez," Mega Man said, "I know."

"Guardians!" Aries shouted, "Destroy him!" Leviathan, Fenrir, and Harpuia just looked at each other, unsure of what to do about this. Not even Harpuia knew how to react to this, and neither Leviathan nor Fenrir really were sure what to do, "Don't just stand there! I said attack!" Aries shouted.

Fenrir, Leviathan, and Harpuia charged to Mega Man, who still had his arms around Zero. Not letting go, he pointed his Mega Buster at Fenrir and fired a Charged Shot at him, actually knocking him back. He kicked Leviathan away, and then threw a Mini Bomb at Harpuia, followed with another Charged Shot.

"He's so powerful..." Lynx said, her heart racing looking at him. Even Taurus Fire and Acid Ace were shocked.

"He took out each of the Four Guardians in one shot each," Taurus Fire said getting up.

"I can see why he wanted Mega Man's power so bad," Acic Ace said also getting up. He knew that Mega Man was powerful, but this was amazing.

"Prez, you know what you have to do," Mega Man said into Zero's ear, Zero shaking her head still crying, "There isn't any other way to stop him. Use it to destroy my body, and stop him from using it as a weapon."

"But if I do that then you'll-"

"You said it yourself, the body isn't important. My heart and soul are intact, and that's all that matters. Prez, please."

"Geo..." Zero looked into Mega Man's eyes, and realized everything he said. Just like she was Luna on the outside, but her heart was that of Phoenix, and Xerox still had Omega-Xis' heart, Geo would live on no matter what.

Even without his body, his heart would never die.

Zero walked forward, a golden flame engulfing her. As she walked forward, Aries backed away in fear.

"Phoenix, no!" he screamed, "If you do this you'll destroy his body!"

"It's better than it being used as a tool for your evil desires!" Zero proclaimed. She was then engulfed completely in the flame, and Queen Zero flew out of the flame at high speed, grabbing him and flying him a good few feet away.

"Luna!" Lynx called out. She then realized that she was surrounded by the Four Guardians.

"This is all your fault!" Leviathan shouted.

"The Master still wants us to take care of all of Zero's allies, and that means you too!" Fenrir said, also a little irritated.

Lynx backed away from them in fear. Right before they came down though, Taurus Fire, Acid Ace, and Mega Man jumped in front of her defending her.

"Can you guys still fight?" Mega Man asked.

"Don't worry about me," Acid Ace said, "I've still got a little energy left."

"Same here," Taurus Fire said lookng at Mega Man, "Good to see you again, Geo."

"Likewise," Mega Man said, "I'm sorry that I worried you guys."

"I'm just glad to see you again, buddy," Taurus Fire said giving Mega Man a thumbs up. They then each charged at one of the four Guardians, Acid Ace fighting Leviathan, Taurus Fire fighting Fenrir, and Mega Man fighting Harpuia. Lynx just stood a bit away watching the fight, amazed by how strong they looked.

Queen Zero and Aries were fighting ferociously. Aries tried to fire his Buster Gun at Queen Zero, who simply flew around Aries at high speed dodging the attacks. She then slashed at the air sending shock waves at Aries. He wasn't able to dodge or block those attacks, and they went right through him. Aries looked at his chest and saw a golden crack in the center of it.

"Phoenix, stop! This will not fix anything! All this will do is create more havoc and pain!" Aries screamed.

"I do this on Mega Man's request!" Queen Zero stated, "You coveted his powers as if they were your own, and tried to use his body in order to win over my heart. I will never forgive you Aries, and if you survive this, I hope you learn something from this experience," Queen Zero created a golden cross in front of her with her blade, "HEAVENLY CROSS!" she shouted, firing it right at Aries, his body now glowing all over.

"This doesn't change anything!" Aries shouted, "I'll survive, and I'll destroy this planet, along with you! You are dead to me Phoenix, DEAD!" with that he screamed in pain as his, no, Geo's body exploded.

Back with everyone else, the Four Guardians all turned to the explosion, as if they knew what it meant.

"Hey, that wasn't..." Fenrir began.

"No... NO! She couldn't have killed him!" Leviathan screamed, actually in tears of rage.

"Our Master lives," Harpuia reasoned, "Don't worry. We must return to Cassiopeia to tend to him," with that the Guardians all left.

"She did it?" Lynx asked running up to them.

"We better go find out!" Taurus Fire stated. As they all ran off, Mega Man actually just looked in their direction with a smile, and disappeared in a blue light.

Queen Zero landed on the Wave Road and stood there for a second, but then fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands and cried, knowing full well what she did. Sure, she saved the world, but she also destroyed any chances of Geo ever returning back to his body, or his friends.

"Luna... I'm sorry..." Xerox said as Queen Zero continued to cry. Everyone ran up to her, but stopped when they saw her crying.

"P, Prez?" Taurus Fire asked softly.

"She must have destroyed Mega Man's body," Acid Ace said sadly, "That had to be hard."

"Luna..." Lynx said. She and Taurus Fire slowly walked over to her and knelt next to her. Taurus Fire put a hand on her shoulder, catching her attention.

"I know Prez," Taurus Fire said softly, "Just let it out."

Queen Zero then fell into his embrace and cried, probably harder than she had ever cried before since this whole thing began. Lynx stood up and Acid Ace walked next to her, even he looked really upset. They stayed there for a while, until Queen Zero finally calmed down a bit. Acid Ace looked up and instantly looked scared.

"LOOK OUT!" he shouted. At that instant a giant laser shot down right where they were. They were just barely able to dodge that, and they were all looking at the Wave Road they got off of in horror. It was nonexistent.

"What in the world?" Acid Ace said in shock.

"The Wave Road, it's gone!" Lynx stated, her eyes wide. Taurus Fire and Queen Zero got up, also shocked, but Queen Zero knew exactly what happened.

"We need to Trans Out!" Acid Ace stated, "That way we can regroup and come up with some sort of plan!" everyone nodded and Transed Out, only Queen Zero looked up at Cassiopeia in the sky, knowing exactly who was watching her from inside. She then Transed Out after a second.

When they all arrived at the cliff that Kitty Transed In from, they all started walking, but the second Luna touched the ground, she fell unconscious.

"LUNA!" Ace, Bud, and Kitty all cried out at the same time. They began shaking her, trying to wake her up, but she didn't respond to anything.

Inside Luna's head, everything went white, and she found herself in a similar space she was in when she first saw Geo in his EM Wave Form.

"Where am I?" she asked looking around.

"Someplace where we can be alone for a second," Geo's voice said in the distance. She then looked forward and saw the same orb of light she always saw, and Geo appeared in front of her, only this time he looked real.

"Geo..."

"Thank you Prez," Geo said with a smile, "Now I can finally be free."

"Free..." Luna said, a little confused, "What do you mean?"

"As long as Aries kept my body, there wasn't any way for me to move on. Now though, my spirit can pass on."

"So, there wasn't any other way?" Luna said looking away, "The only way I could stop him was to kill you?"

Geo walked over to Luna, lifted her face to his, and kissed her passionately. They were like that for at least a minute or two, almost as if they wanted to savor the moment for as long as they could.

"This doesn't have to be good bye. If we're truly destined to be together, than we'll be together again," Geo stepped away from her, "Until then, good bye Luna Platz."

"Good bye..." Luna said unable to hold in the tears, "Geo Stelar..." she watched as Geo walked off into the mist, slowly vanishing. Everything went white for her as well, and eventually, she faded away into the white mist as well, knowing that her destination was different than his. He was finally done, while she still had a job to do. Aries lived, and when she woke up, she had to stop him, even if it was the last thing she ever did.


	29. Diagnosed

**I hope people liked the last chapter, and I'm terribly sorry for those who wanted Geo and Luna to get back together. Please don't hate me. I am a full supporter of Luna and Geo, which was why I decided to make this story. Once it evolved into a larger production though, I felt the need to make it more than just a Luna and Geo story. For those who still want to know where this is going to go though, I have a little more story to tell.**

Diagnosed

When Luna woke up, she was lying down on a hospital bed, which was apparently rolling down the hall of what looked like a hospital. She had a respirator on, which was apparently helping her breathe, and she saw Kitty, Bud, Pat, Zack, and Xerox all running next to her. They said a few things to her, but she didn't hear any of them.

In another room, Solo was lying unconscious in his bed. Sonia and Lyra were sitting next to him; Sonia also a little hurt, but overall okay. Solo though...

"Do you think he's going to be okay?" Sonia asked.

"This is Solo we're talking about," Lyra said, "He'll wake up soon, I'm sure."

Sonia looked down, her heart racing thinking about what he did for her. He ran all the way to where she was to protect her. Why did he do that? He hated everyone, and made it quite clear that he had no intention of being friends with her. So why did he save her life just now?

A few seconds later they heard a lot of commotion out in the halls. When they went to investigate they saw Luna being carried off on another bed.

"Guys? What's going on?" Sonia asked.

"Luna collapsed again after Wave Changing!" Bud explained, shocking Sonia and Lyra.

"What?" Sonia exclaimed.

"Do we know what's wrong?" Lyra asked.

"Not yet, but she going to be checked out by Dr. Goodall. She'll tell us the second we find out. We're going to the meeting room now to discuss our plan to fight Cassiopeia."

"You guys didn't take care of it?" Sonia asked.

"Afraid not. We'll explain on the way. Come on!" Bud said running off after everyone else. Sonia and Lyra nodded and ran after him.

In the meeting room, everyone was filled in on the situation. Xerox and Kitty went to Luna's room, and Ace and Acid were talking to Dr. Goodall, so it was just Bud, Zack, Pat, Sonia, and their Wizards for now.

"My god," Pat said, "Cassiopeia is that powerful?"

"Yep," Bud stated, "The section of the Wave Road that it shot was completely destroyed."

"If it destroys the Wave Road, then our world is done for!" Zack stated.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Rey said, taking over so he could get his say in, "So, any ideas on how we're gonna fight it?"

"That depends, can you two fight?" Bud asked Rey.

"We're gonna be fine," Rey stated, "But that thing is up on the Sky Wave, right?"

"That is a big jump," Taurus said, "And even if we take our usual pathways, we aren't going to be able to get on that battle ship."

"I think I know of a way," Sonia said, catching everyone's attention, "Remember that area Solo and I found? What if it's connected to Cassiopeia?"

"I guess that is possible," Bud said. A second later, Dr. Goodall walked in, she didn't look happy, "Dr. Goodall, did you find out what happened to Luna?"

"Yes, I did," Dr. Goodall sighed.

"Why don't you look happier?" Zack asked.

"Well, I learned the truth about Luna's condition, and none of you are going to like it," Dr. Goodall explained, watching as everyone braced themselves for the worst news they could have ever heard.

Ace had just explained it to Kitty, who was actually in tears when she heard it.

"It's not true!" she shouted, "Ace, it isn't true! It can't be!"

"I'm sorry Kitty, I wish it weren't," Ace said, actually looking really hurt. He hated being the bearer of bad news, and this was the worst news he ever had to give anyone, "Kitty, I need to see her. Is she up?" Kitty shook her head.

"Xerox is still with her, but she hasn't woken up yet," Kitty explained.

Acid materialized, "I think that's my cue," he said actually going in.

"Acid!" Ace said grabbing Acid's hand before he went in, "There's a way to tell people things."

"When Miss Platz wakes up, you can tell her your way. In the meantime, I need to have a few choice words with Xerox," and Acid pulled away and floated inside Luna's room, where he saw Xerox floating over Luna.

"Excuse me Xerox," Acid said.

"What do you want?" Xerox asked, clearly not wanting to talk to anyone.

"You and I need to talk, now," Acid stated.

"I can't leave Luna's side, anything you need to tell me you can tell me here."

"Trust me," Acid said, "You won't want to be anywhere near here once you find out what I need to tell you."

That caught Xerox's attention, and he finally turned to Acid, "Alright," Xerox said, "Let's go."

With that said, Xerox and Acid fazed into the Wave World so they could have a little privacy.

"So what's this about?" Xerox asked once they were alone.

"From the moment I met you, I knew that you were nothing but trouble," Acid said bluntly, angering Xerox.

"Excuse me?" Xerox said, getting defensive.

"I believe in honesty, so I will not mince words. Since your arrival here, you have brought this planet and Miss Platz nothing but trouble."

"Yeah, completely forget the fact that Zero is probably the only reason that this planet is still here!" Xerox exclaimed.

"And that's where we get to the main issue," Acid said, "Zero shouldn't have been born, and you know it."

"Wh, what?" Xerox couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You knew that the moment you Wave Changed with Miss Platz you were plunging her into a world of danger, and yet you did it. Even now, you still continue to put Miss Platz in more danger."

"I tried to leave her countless times! She stayed with me on my own accord! I never wanted to put her in danger! If leaving her could save her life, I would..." he looked down in sadness.

"Do you mean that?" Acid said seriously, shocking Xerox.

"What are you getting at?" Xerox asked.

In Luna's room, Luna had just woken up, Ace being the only one in her room.

"Ace?" Luna said sitting up, "What's wrong?"

"Well, there's no easy way to say this Luna," Ace began, "so I'm just going to say it. While you were out, Dr. Goodall did a few tests on you, and we found out a few things concerning your condition."

"My condition? You mean my cough, and why I'm so tired these days?"

"Yeah," Ace began pacing around the room, "You see, normally when you Wave Change, you become the kind of EM Being that your Wizard is. For example, Lyra is an FMian, thus so is Harp Note. Mega was an AMian, so Mega Man was a AMian as well. In the case of Xerox, however, he's neither AMian, nor FMian. He's something beyond, and something that your human body can't handle, therefore your body can't convert properly."

"Wait, wait," Luna said, "What are you saying? What's wrong with me? Why am I blacking out after Wave Changing?"

Ace sighed and sat down. It took him a second to say it, but eventually he looked right into Luna's eyes and dropped the bomb, "You're dieing, Luna," that, wasn't what Luna was expecting to hear.

"Wh, what?" Luna asked, not sure if she heard Ace right.

"The power of Zero is too much for your body to handle, so every time you Wave Change, you're doing more damage to your body. I guess it just took a while for the symptoms to catch up."

At the same time, Xerox just heard the same news from Acid, and he wasn't any happier than Luna.

"So, when did this happen?" Xerox asked sadly.

"The only explanation would be that the symptoms began after the first Wave Change, but her body hadn't sustained enough damage for it to be noticeable," Acid explained.

"So basically, she was doomed the moment I made her my partner..." Xerox said with a sigh.

"I understand that you meant well," Acid said, apparently with some conviction, "and there was no way for you to know, but the fact still remains that there is only one thing that can save Miss Platz."

"How?" Xerox asked instantly, "What do we do?"

"You said it yourself earlier," Acid said simply, making Xerox back away as the realization hit him.

"You see," Ace said to Luna in her room, "There isn't anything we can do to reverse your condition, but we might be able to prevent more damage."

"How?" Luna asked, now a little anxious, as she didn't want to die, not before she fought Aries.

"You'd have to never Wave Change into Zero again," Ace explained.

"I can... never be Zero again?" Luna asked, trying to convince herself that she heard him correctly.

Xerox on the other hand was getting really upset, as Acid basically told him to stay the hell away from Luna (he didn't actually use those words, but Xerox felt that intention).

"You expect me to just abandon Earth and Luna?" Xerox asked.

"In a way, yes," Acid said simply, "You care about Miss Platz, but if she were to Wave Change again then she would most certainly die, and as long as she's with you then she's going to choose to fight, and you know this."

"But... what about Earth? You guys can't possibly expect to fight Cassiopeia on your own!"

"This is our planet, so what happens on our planet is our responsibility," Acid stated, "I'd rather we die due to our own power than to live due to Miss Platz's death."

"Do you know how twisted that sounds?" Xerox asked, shocked to hear Acid say that.

"Do you know how twisted it is hearing that you would still put Miss Platz in danger for our planet?"

"Ah..." Xerox looked down, realizing what Acid was hinting at. It was his self righteous attitude that put Luna in this situation in the first place.

"But what about Aries?" Luna asked, "You guys need me to fight, right?"

"Don't underestimate the power of the human race," Ace said getting up, "I'm sorry Luna. For right now though, you need your rest."

When Ace left her room, Luna sat on her bed feeling lost as to what to do. Did Geo know about this? Did her brothers? How much time did she have now?

"What should I do?" she asked, hoping someone could help guide her.

Acid turned around to leave, "Leave the defense of Planet Earth to us. Your service are no longer required."

When Acid left, Xerox floated there looking down, feeling just as hopeless as Luna.

"Damn it!" he said to himself, "So all I do is cause pain and suffering. I really am a devil..."


	30. Till the Day I Die

Till the Day I Die

Everyone was shocked by the news of Luna's condition, but they still had a job to do. Sonia was still too injured to fight, Solo was still out, and Kitty was still a civilian. With Luna out of the question, that just left Ace, Bud, and Pat to take on Aries, the Four Guardians, and Cassiopeia.

That was a tall order...

"I can't believe it," Pat said looking around, "Is it really just us?"

"Seeing how everyone else is down for the count, I guess so," Bud said.

"And who's fault is that," Ace said actually shooting Acid a harsh look in his Hunter VG.

"I only did what was necessary to protect the planet, and Miss Platz," Acid explained, "And I knew as long as Xerox was with her, she might have tried to join us."

Ace sighed. He knew that Acid did the right thing, but he wished that he had gone about it differently. Unfortunately he was designed to be an officer first and foremost, so he often lacked finesse.

"It's okay, Ace," Bud said, "If I know Xerox, he won't leave Earth. We can find him and apologize to him after the fight."

"Assuming we're still alive after the fight," Rey said, "Remember, we all tried to fight the Four Guardians ourselves, and if I recall, we didn't do too well. Face it, we need Zero."

"NO!" Bud shouted slamming his fist on a wall, "Prez has fought hard enough! I at least agree with Acid on one thing; I was against her being Zero from the beginning! But you two had to push her to fight!" he said looking at Rey.

"Whoa, whoa!" Rey said walking up to Bud, "You saying this is me and Pat's fault! All we did was do what she asked us to do! In case you forgot, the damage was already done! None of this would have happened in the first place if you hadn't gone off and played cop and abandoned Luna in the first place!"

"You son of a bitch!" Bud said grabbing Rey by the collar of his shirt.

"You know damn well I'm right! Don't blame us because you feel you need someone to be angry at!"

"_Rey, STOP!_" Pat said in Rey's head, then forcing himself to take over, and pushing Bud off of him, "I'm sorry about what happened to Luna, but let's face it, it's done, and if we don't shape up and start working together then we will lose Earth!"

"Pat is right," Ace said walking forward, "So, about the area Sonia showed us," Ace pulled up a map of it on his Hunter VG's holo-screen, "We can use this place to transport into Cassiopeia. It uses similar technology as Neo Arcadia, so once we're inside we can Trans Out inside and use the physical domain inside of it to rest up in between fights."

"What happens if we run into the Four Guardians?" Bud asked.

"Would "we run like hell" be an acceptable answer?" Ace said with a shrug and a smile, trying to add a little levity to the situation; it didn't work, "Didn't think so. So if we run into them, we fight as hard as we can. Don't try to be fancy, don't try to save up. Use your best Battle Cards, your best moves, everything you've got from the beginning."

"I guess that's all we can do," Pat said.

"Hey," Bud said turning to Pat, "Sorry for what I said to you and Rey. That was uncalled for."

"We're all upset about Luna, Bud," Pat said looking down, "I actually do wish I could do some things this past year differently."

"There's no point in regretting now," Ace said, "We're leaving tomorrow. If there's anything you guys need to do, do it now. We might not get another chance to do it later," Ace left, clearly to go do exactly what he said to do.

"I'm going to go spend some time with my mom," Bud said grimly, "I'd go see Prez, but right now it's too hard. I can't see her like this."

"I got it," Pat said, "I'll tell her you said hi though."

Bud nodded and walked off. Pat turned and walked to Luna's room. There were some things he had to say to her.

When he got to Luna's room, she was sitting up in her bed.

"Pat," she said weakly, followed by a few coughs.

"Has it gotten worse?" Pat asked walking over to her.

"This is the worst it's ever been," Luna explained, "Honestly, I've never felt so weak."

"So, you're really dieing?" Pat asked.

"It appears so," she said, suddenly looking up at Pat, "Have you seen Xerox?"

"Huh?" Pat almost couldn't believe it. Even now, she was more worried about everyone around her, not even concerned with the fact that she could die.

"He hasn't come back yet," Luna coughed, "I'm worried about him out there, and I heard that he and Acid had an argument."

"Luna," Pat said suddenly, stopping Luna, "Don't come!"

"Pat? What are you talking about?"

"Ace, Bud, Rey, and I are going to fight Cassiopeia tomorrow, and I don't want you to be there!"

"You plan on fighting Aries yourselves?" Luna exclaimed, suddenly coughing from the strain, "If you do that... you'll all-"

"Better me than you!"

"Pat, no! I can't allow this!"

"Luna, if you Wave Change again you'll die!" Pat shouted, stopping Luna, "Yes, Zero probably could defeat the Four Guardians, and Aries, but I wouldn feel horrible knowing that we lived while you died. Please Luna, just stay here this time," Pat urged, actually breaking down.

"Oh Pat..." Luna said, putting her arms around him. Truth was, he was crying for both of them.

That night, Pat actually stayed there with Luna. He was asleep when Kitty walked in, actually bringing food.

"Oh, did I come at a bad time?" Kitty asked.

"No," Luna said, "Pat's asleep now." Kitty nodded and walked in, handing Luna a cheeseburger.

"I brought some french fries for Xerox, just in case he came back," Kitty said.

"Sadly he hasn't," Luna said looking down, "I'm getting worried about him. Do you think he left Earth?"

"I hope not," Kitty said, "He's our friend. Even if Wave Changing with you did this to you, he didn't know."

"Right," Luna said, feeling happy that Kitty felt that way. For a second it seemed like a lot of people actually blamed Xerox for what happened, but it felt good that there was someone who felt the same as her, "Kitty, you know that Zero might be the only one to save Earth, right?"

"Yes, I know," Kitty said softly.

"Pat and Bud don't want me to be there, but I know that if I'm not there then they won't be able to stop Aries. Kitty, what should I do?"

"Luna, I want you to live," Kitty said setting down her burger and looking down.

"Kitty..."

"You're the first person who ever showed me true friendship, and the first person to give me a real friendship," Kitty began trembling, and Luna saw that she was crying a little, "I love you so much Luna, and I don't want to lose you!"

"I... I know," Luna said looking away, now feeling like she shouldn't have asked Kitty.

"But if you really had to fight, I wouldn't stop you..."

Luna looked at Kitty in shock, "Huh?"

"I saw you fighting Aries, and I'm beginning to remember seeing you fight before. That's the real you, Luna, and I was so touched seeing you fight. Luna, if you really have to fight, then I'll be sad, because I know that you'll die," she looked in Luna's eyes and smiled genuinely, "but I'll be happy knowing that you died doing what you wanted to do."

"Kitty," Luna took Kitty's hand, "You are truly a wonderful person. Thank you."

Kitty smiled, and they continued the rest of the night just talking about stuff. After they were done eating, Luna decided to get a little bit of fresh air. She knew that the doctors wouldn't let her leave, but Kitty said she would cover for her. She decided to go onto the roof to look at the moon (irony considering her name). When she got outside she got a shock at who was already on the roof looking at the moon...

Xerox...

For a second, Luna was speechless. Had he been here the whole time? She slowly walked over to Xerox, but coughed before she could get over to him, getting his attention. When he turned to her, he actually looked at her in sadness.

"L, Luna..." he said, now looking down in sheer shame. If AMians could cry, he probably would be crying himself.

Luna slowly made her way to the edge of the roof to stand next to him. For a second they just stood there in silence, just looking at the moon. Luna then noticed that she could actually see Cassiopeia in the distance.

"You can see it in the Real World," Luna said.

"Cassiopeia? Yeah," Xerox said nodding, "It's actually a physical place, but it also exists in the Wave World." There was more silence, until Xerox looked away from Luna, "I'm sorry I did this to you."

"Did what?" Luna asked, shocking Xerox.

"What do you mean? I destroyed your body! I ruined your life! I killed Geo! Everything that happened to you is my fault! Because I entered your life! Because I was born!" Luna slapped Xerox, stopping him instantly.

"Did I ever blame you for anything?" Luna asked harshly, "Did I ever call you a devil? All you do is think negatively of yourself, and let what everyone says destroy you internally!" now it was Luna's turn to cry, "I _was _angry at you, but not because of this!" Luna coughed a few times, to the point where she had to hold onto the edge to stay standing, "I was angry because you didn't come back!" she looked up at Xerox, "You promised you would never leave me, that we would always be partners!" as she spoke, Xerox's eyes got wider and wider, "I need you Xerox! I need you to be with me until the end!"

"So after everything that's happened," Xerox said, "You still see me as your partner?"

"More than just my partner," Luna said walking up to Xerox and hugging him, "I want _you_, Xerox. I want you to just be with me. I lost Geo; I don't want to lose you too," she looked into Xerox's eyes, "I meant what I said before we fought Aries. I love you."

"L, Luna..." Xerox was at a loss for words. Every time she said that he wanted to know what she meant.

"Right now," Luna coughed, "You're all I have left. You never told me that I can't do something," she coughed too more times, "You never forced me to do something I didn't want to do. From the day I met you, you were the only one who ever truly saw me."

"What about me turning you into Zero," Xerox asked, "It was because of that that you're here now."

"You're right Xerox, it's thanks to you making me Zero that I'm stronger now, more mature, and not crying my eyes out. Before, I was so pathetic, I stopped living. All I did was waste my days sitting at Vista Point waiting for Geo to come back to Earth," she coughed, "It was four years Xerox. I stopped caring about Student Council, I didn't spend time with my friends, I stopped playing piano, all I did and cared about was waiting for Geo. Even after his Brother Band vanished," she coughed three times, "I kept waiting, because I was convinced that he was still alive.

"But then you crashed into my life," Luna continued, almost lovingly, "You Wave Changed with me, and showed me who I really was. Ever since that day it has been one fight after another, and in truth, I've loved every second of it," she coughed two times, "I used to wonder why I enjoyed fighting so much. It wasn't because it let me forget Geo's fate. It wasn't because I was just a fighter. It was because when I fought, I was one with you. It was, _is_, the best feeling in the world, and I don't want it to end. Becoming Zero was the best thing that could have ever happened to me."

Xerox looked at Luna and noticed that even now, her eyes had the same determination they had when she was Zero. But she was dieing. How could she still have that level of intensity?

Xerox closed his eyes and smiled, "So, do you still want to be partners with a devil like me?"

"Do you," she coughed, "still want to be partners with a cry baby like me?"

Instead of answering, they hugged again.

"Luna, thank you. My life has purpose because of you," Xerox said.

"No, Xerox, thank you. You gave _my _life purpose."

They parted and turned to look at the moon again, "So," Xerox began, "What about tomorrow? Are we going to do?"

Isn't it obvious?" Luna said. Xerox was confused, but when he turned to her he saw something that made him chuckle.

She was smirking...


	31. Forever Zero

**This chapter took forever to come up with a good name for. Even still, it has a really special place in my heart. Ever since I came up with this series I was preparing myself for this very moment, so for those who have read this story and all other incarnations of it before this, thank you.**

Forever Zero

The next day, Ace, Bud, and Pat got going as soon as possible to the site where Sonia told them. Whatever was here, it must have been in the Wave World, because they still only saw the canyon.

"There's some serious Noise here," Pat said looking at his Hunter VG, "I'd imagine there's something here."

"Come on!" Bud said, trying to make a call on his Hunter VG. A second later a holo-screen opened up with Luna on it.

"Hello people, this is Luna Platz. I'm not here at the moment, but if you leave me a message I'll call you back as soon as I can."

"Damn it!" Bud said hanging up.

"Still nothing?" Pat asked.

"I don't get it. She's in the hospital for Pete's sake! How can she not be available to answer her Hunter VG?" Bud rubbed his forehead in frustration.

"She might just be asleep," Ace said, "She was a little weak yesterday when we saw her."

"I guess," Bud said looking down, "Argh! I just don't want to leave her with nothing."

"Just in case we die here," Rey said, looking at Bud seriously. In truth, even he was afraid.

"We won't," Ace said walking forward a bit, and turning to face them, "No matter what, even if we can't win, we will not die here!"

"Are you sure we can make that promise?" Rey asked, then switching to Pat, "The Four Guardians are powerful, and they won't hesitate to kill us."

"No matter what, I'm not backing down!" Bud said, "Taurus, will you fight with me until the end?"

"MMRGH!" Taurus shouted, "Let's do this!"

"I'm fighting at my hardest too," Pat said walking forward, "Rey, you ready?" Pat closed his eyes, and Rey came out, tossing their Hunter VG up in the air, "Those Four Guardian chumps piss me off! I'm gonna at least get one good hit in!"

"Acid?" Ace said looking at his Hunter VG.

"Yes Ace. Even if I must be deleted in the end, I will fight for Earth," Acid stated. Ace nodded and walked forward, standing in between Bud and Pat/Rey.

"Guys, this is it. You three ready?" Ace asked, Bud and Rey nodding (Pat nodding as well, although no one could see him), "Let's do this! Transcode 001! Acid Ace!"

"**TRANSCODE!**"

"Transcode 005! Taurus Fire!" Bud shouted holding his Hunter VG in the air.

Pat (or Rey) screamed in the air allowing the electricity flow through them. He then shouted, "Transcode 011! Gemini Spark!"

After they all Wave Changed, they saw Fenrir, Leviathan, and Harpuia walking up to them, already in their Battle Forms.

"We can't let you pass," Harpuia said seriously.

"I sort of figured that," Acid Ace said.

"How about you and I go for round two, fake Gemini," Leviathan said with an evil smile.

"I'm getting real sick and tired of being called an imposter," Gemini Black said.

"Today we're going to show you that we do deserve the title of Gemini!" Gemini White said, both twins getting in fighting stances.

"So, do we finally get to have our bout?" Fenrir said, "Maybe we can stall for time until Zero decides to join us."

"Zero won't be here today," Taurus Fire said putting up his fists, "So you're going to have to settle for me!"

"Zero won't be joining us?" a deep voice said from the side. Everyone turned and saw an FMian that looked like Cepheus, only his energy body was red and it looked like his hair shot straight up, "That's a little too bad. I was hoping she would be here to witness her planet's demise."

"Who in the world?" Taurus Fire asked.

"Oh, don't you recognize me?" the FMian asked, "Well, that's to be expected. After all, the last time we met I was using a far superior form."

"Wait, that's Aries?" Gemini White asked.

"Yes Gemini Spark, I am Aries," Aries said, "Third King of Planet FM."

"What happened?" Acid Ace asked, "Didn't you want to bring Phoenix back with you?"

"It saddens me to say this, but you have poisoned Phoenix with your beliefs. That person isn't Phoenix anymore. However, if I destroy this planet, and her on it, maybe she'll revive. If she does, I'll win her over, this time without your meddling race."

"Phoenix..." Taurus Fire said looking down, "will NEVER love you! Even if she comes back! You're not enough of a man for her!"

"Feeble human. Even now, the only reason your so powerful is because of one of us! One of my people is lending you his strength. Without that, you are nothing."

"You don't seem so tough yourself," Gemini Black stated, "All you do is hide behind either your Guardians or someone else's face! I think you just hate humans because it's like looking through a mirror!"

Aries looked really angry at that, "Your negative side will regret that, Gemini Spark," he said darkly.

"Aw, you can just suck it!" Gemini Black said, "Pat and I are in agreement on this!"

"We got over our weakness, unlike you, who thinks the best way to dispose of your weakness is to destroy everything smaller than you!"

"This planet was saved from it's destruction by Phoenix's sacrifice," Acid Ace said, "and now it's going to be protected by the ones she tried to protect!"

"Such foolishness," Aries said looking down, "Guardians, viruses, Maverick Wizards, everyone, keep them busy."

At that moment, an army of viruses and Maverick Wizards fell out of the sky and landed around Acid Ace, Taurus Fire, and Gemini Spark, all of them now braced for what would be their biggest fight ever.

"Well then," Acid Ace said smirking, "It's a good thing we're not alone ourselves." Suddenly, an army of Satella Officers in Wave Forms Transed In and ran over to Acid Ace and his team, "Satella Police, ATTACK!"

"For Planet FM!" Harpuia shouted, getting cheers from Leviathan, Fenrir, and their army. The two large armies ran towards each other. Acid Ace ran to Harpuia, Taurus Fire ran to Fenrir, and Gemini Spark ran to Leviathan. All other officers fought the viruses and Mavericks.

The fight was ferocious. Leviathan, like before, had both twins on the ropes, this time using her staff as a pole and mostly kicking them. Fenrir and Taurus Fire were going blow for blow, but Fenrir's overall offense was larger than Taurus Fire's defense, and he was breaking. Harpuia and Acid Ace were flying past each other at high speed slashing each other. They met in a weapon clash, and resumed to pushing each other's weapons. Concerning the army, there were people falling on both sides, but mostly on the Satella Police's side. Aries turned his back to the fight and chuckled.

"If this is the extent of Earth's defense, I feel sorry for them," Aries said. He was about to get back on Cassiopeia, but he noticed something in the distance. It was far away, but something was approaching the fight. As it got closer he noticed that it wasn't something, it was some_one_. Two people in fact. One by one, people started looking in the direction that Aries was looking. Acid Ace, Taurus Fire, and Gemini Spark turned to see who it was at the same time as the Four Guardians; the Four Guardians surprised, Taurus Fire and Gemini White looking horrified.

"What the hell?" Taurus Fire asked.

"No... you shouldn't be here..." Gemini White said.

"You..." Acid said in Acid Ace's ear, Acid Ace just looking serious.

The people they saw, were Luna and Xerox. Luna looked really weak, as Xerox had to support her over his shoulder while she was walking, but she had the Visualizer on so she could see the fight in the Real World.

* * *

At the same time, Luna's parents had just gotten home from their business trip. They were expecting Luna to be home by now to greet them, however, instead they got a letter, which was waiting on the table. Luna's mom picked it up and began reading it, her father also reading over her shoulder.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I'm sorry, but this is going to be the last time you ever hear from me. I recently found out a few things about myself, concerning where I came from, and my powers. My real name if Phoenix Heart, and I am the AM Queen. The child you found was me reincarnated into a human body, that way I could live my life away from Aries, the FMian who stole Geo's body._

* * *

Arrom Boreal was outside talking to Kelvin, telling him what happened to Geo. Kelvin was devastated, falling back a bit when he heard the news. He turned and saw Hope standing by the door, her eyes slowly watering. Eventually she ran into Kelvin's arms and cried.

_I'm sorry to say that Geo was killed. In truth, he was dead the moment he saved Earth from Xerox. The only reason he was still here for so long as an EM Wave was because Aries kept his body animated. Now that his body has been destroyed, Geo has moved on, and in truth, I plan on joining him._

* * *

_It turns out that my powers were slowly destroying me from the inside. I don't fully understand the science behind it, but the moment I Wave Changed into Zero I was doomed. My body slowly began to die with every Wave Change. I know you probably think it would be better if I simply didn't fight again, but I'm afraid that isn't an option._

Kitty was sitting on Luna's hospital bed looking down. She was rubbing the choker that Luna gave to her, silently crying to herself.

* * *

_Aries plans on firing his weapon today, a weapon that if it fires, the Wave Road will cease to exist. Zero is the only one who can stop it. I know that if I Wave Change again I will die, but I cannot allow Aries to have his way. The fifteen years I spent as a member of your family were the best moments of my long life. No, they weren't perfect, but they were still the only time I felt like I wasn't a queen. I truly love you both very much, and I'm sorry I couldn't be there in person to give you this message. Good bye Mom, Dad. If I do somehow get another life after this, then I will never forget your kindness._

_Your Daughter,_

_Luna Platz_

Luna's parents looked at each other in horror. Was this a will? Was everything she said true? Was she about too...

* * *

As Luna and Xerox reached their destination, they noticed Luna's Hunter VG going off. She turned it off ending the call, as she didn't want to have to explain things to them.

"Phoenix..." Aries said in shock. She looked like she was on the verge of death, yet she was here. The Four Guardians looked at Luna and Xerox standing there, Leviathan actually getting pissed, Fenrir smiling ferociously, and Harpuia simply staring at her seriously.

"You didn't think... I'd miss this... did you?" Luna breathed out, clearly weakened.

"Luna, get out of here!" Gemini White shouted, "It isn't safe!"

"That's right Zero," Leviathan taunted, "You don't look too well. You look like you're going to die right now."

"Her body has been horribly damaged due to continuous Wave Changes," Harpuia explained, "I had a feeling something like this might happen. The power of Xerox is too much for her."

"So you knew?" Taurus Fire asked incredulous.

"Not right away," Harpuia said, "But it was a possibility."

"Aw kid," Fenrir said, "You shouldn't be fighting here. I don't like fighting weak opponents."

"You want to say that again, Fenrir?" Luna shot, staring right into his eyes with enough intensity to make him step back a bit.

"Xerox," Acid asked, "What are you still doing here?"

"That should be obvious," Xerox said with a smirk, "I came here to fight."

That shocked everyone. Him fighting meant merging with Luna, which would mean...

"So, in the end you decided to endanger Miss Platz again in order to fulfill your self righteous dream," Acid said, actually sounding disappointed.

"Wrong," Luna said, coughing a few times, "I decided to do this on my own."

"Wh, what?" Taurus Fire said softly.

(Play Song: Green Grass Gradation)

"From the very beginning, everything I did," she coughed, "I did because I wanted to. Today is no different," she looked at Xerox with a smile, "If what you all say about him is true, then I guess I'm going to hell, because I made a deal with a devil. A devil named Xerox."

"So, you would risk death in order to help him?" Aries asked, not understanding her at all.

"No!" Luna said, now taking her arm off of Xerox's shoulder, "I _accept_ death in order to protect _my _planet! Xerox stands by me as my aid."

"Luna, no!" Gemini White shouted running up to her and fazing into the Real World, "Please, don't do this!"

"If you Wave Change again you'll die!" Taurus Fire shouted, also fazing into the Real World.

"Bud, Pat, I'm sorry," Luna said sadly, "But I realize now, that I am Zero, and I always will be Zero."

"Xerox," Acid said as Acid Ace and Gemini Black also walked up to him, "Are you pleased with this decision?"

"If it means finally seeing a genuine smile on that girl's face, then hell yeah," Xerox said looking at Acid Ace (really looking at Acid) with a determined smile.

"Truth is," Luna said walking forward, "I realized last night, Geo's gone. I waited four years for him to come home, but you took him from me," she looked right at Aries, "Xerox is all I have left now. He may be a devil, but I will ride with this devil forever," she coughed, "Because I need him, and I can't live without him."

"Everything I did was to try and put a smile on her face," Xerox explained floating up to Luna's side, "Only thing is I felt like all I did was bring her pain and suffering. It wasn't until I looked at her, barely able to stand, nearly dead, and still wanting to be by my side, that I truly noticed the smile on her face. Not a literal smile, but a figurative one. She wanted me by my side, and I truly want to be by her side. Yes, she may die today, but at least she will die with a smile on her face."

"We know now!" Luna said.

"We _are _one!" Xerox said.

"_We_ are Zero, forever and always!" they both said, at the same time.

Watching them together brought mixed emotions from everyone. Taurus Fire, Gemini White, and Gemini Black were saddened, but they couldn't possibly stop them after hearing that, even though Taurus Fire was shaking his fist in anger and sadness. Acid hated hearing this, but even he was slightly moved hearing this. Acid Ace however, just smiled and nodded. He knew Luna and Xerox would make this decision, and while he wasn't happy with her dieing, he was pleased to see her finally with enough strength to stand up for herself.

As for Aries and the Four Guardians, even they were handling this. Fenrir was actually entering his frenzy state of mind. Leviathan just hated Zero, so she didn't hide how upset she was. Harpuia looked down in sadness. Aries however, had a very dark expression.

Leviathan then looked down and laughed, "You can barely stand up," she taunted, "How on Earth can you fight?"

"Funny thing about that," Luna said looking down, "My human body may be dieing, but my Wave Body is just fine," she then threw up her arm in the air and said the one thing all of her friends were dreading she would say, "Transcode 666! Zero!" Xerox embraced her from behind, and a red light flame engulfed both of them, soon to be replaced by Zero, who slashed at the air a few times and then pointed her Z-Saber at Aries, "Let's finish this, Aries!"

Aries stepped back a bit with a dark expression, "So, that's how it is," he then turned to the Four Guardians, "Let us depart to Cassiopeia! We'll give Zero a chance to fight for her planet." Fenrir and Leviathan nodded, and turned to leave, but Harpuia stood there for a long time looking at Zero.

"Harpuia!" Leviathan shouted, "Come on! Let's go!"

"Right..." Harpuia said sadly. He took one last look of sadness at Zero, and then teleported away along with everyone else.

"Xerox, let's go!" Zero said.

"Right!" Xerox responded. She was about to run off, but...

"Luna!" Taurus Fire shouted. Zero stopped but didn't turn around, "Why Luna? Why would you choose death? If you had stayed behind then you could have-"

"I would have died anyway!" Zero shouted, stopping Taurus Fire. She then turned to face everyone, "Besides, how could I possibly stay behind while everyone else fought. This is no different than from what I did fifteen years ago."

"So there's nothing any of us can say to stop you," Gemini White asked looking really upset.

"I'm sorry Pat," Zero said walking up to him, "But this is my choice. I need to finish things with Aries and the remaining Guardians. He killed Geo, my brothers, he destroyed Planet AM and brought Earth so much pain. It has to stop now. I don't know whether or not I'll live or die, but that won't stop me."

Acid Ace sighed, "Well then, it's in your hands."

"Ace!" Acid shouted, "Surly you don't mean-"

"I do Acid. I told Luna what would happen if she Wave Changed again, yet she chose to come here on her own. That takes true courage, something this planet has needed for a long time," he looked at Zero seriously, "That structure over there is a transporter. You can use that to get to Cassiopeia," Zero nodded, "You shouldn't put your body through too much strain, so try not to Trans Out while you're up there. You need to save Battle Cards only for the fights where you think you'll need them."

"I understand," Zero said, she was about to leave, but Gemini White grabbed her arm.

"Luna, I don't care what happens. Do whatever it takes to come back from this. Please!" Gemini White urged. Zero gave him a sad smile, nodded, and then ran towards the transporter.

"We still have a job to do over here!" Acid Ace commanded, "Don't let any of these Mavericks get to the city!" Everyone nodded and and ran off to continue their fight, but Gemini White stayed behind and watched Zero run off.

"Pat," Gemini Black said, catching his twin's attention, "They need us."

"Right," Gemini White said sadly. The two of them ran off and rejoined the fight.

Zero used her Z-Saber to plow through all of the viruses and Mavericks she ran into. She eventually reached the structure, which looked like a giant transporter, "This is it, Xerox," Zero said.

"You sure you want to do this?" Xerox asked, "Once we go up there there's no turning back."

"I don't plan on turning back!" Zero shouted, "Xerox, let's go!"

Zero jumped into the transporter, took one last look at everyone. Gemini White and Taurus Fire both caught her watching them. She gave them one last sad wave as she disappeared. Taurus Fire looked down in sadness and then continued to fight. Gemini White kicked a virus to the side, and then looked up at where Cassiopeia was.

"Come back to us Luna," he asked, "Please..."


	32. Wave Battle: Leviathan of the Lake

**And I've made my triumphant return, and just in time. Sorry that I didn't write this for a long time. Truth is, I was actually afraid to end this story, but I'm over that fear, so BRING IT OOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN! (a quote from Joe from Family Guy). I thought about these last few chapters for a long time, so I hope you enjoy them. The final fight with the Four Guardians will be... interesting.**

Wave Battle: Leviathan of the Lake

(Play Song: Last Battle-Decision/Tales of Symphonia)

When Zero Transed In, she was greeted with a familiar sight. It looked just like the inside of Pegasus' Satellite, only there was a red hue to everything around her.

"Xerox, how is this possible?" Zero asked.

"I don't know," Xerox stated, "But keep your eyes open. Who knows what the Four Guardians have waiting for us."

That was true, Zero thought. This was the last battle for everyone, so who knows what Aries set out to stop her. She activated her Z-Saber and charged forward. As she ran, Ice Viruses of all kinds appeared around her, but she slashed through them killing them in single shots each. Like Ace said, don't use any Battle Cards unless you have to, she thought. She also resolved not to use the Star Force unless she really needed to, hopefully not until she faced Aries.

After a few minutes of running, she saw a transporter on the ground in front of her. In the center of the transporter was a symbol of a horse. Zero knew exactly what that meant.

"Pegasus..." she said to herself.

"Kid, you gonna be okay?" Xerox asked.

"Yeah," Zero said, "I already decided what I was going to do. I'm making them pay! Xerox, let's go!" she walked onto the transporter and vanished from the room she was in before.

When she arrived she was in a familiar battle arena. It was just like the one where she fought Pegasus. In the center though, was Leviathan still in her battle form. She was glaring at Zero, as if her very being was disgusting to Leviathan.

"I hate you so much," Leviathan said darkly as Zero walked over to her.

"Wow, after all this time, I think that's the _one _thing you never said to me," Zero taunted.

"One thing I can't stand about you is how smug you are! It never fails! No matter what you're dealing with you have that same smug look on your face as if you're some big hero! Well let me tell you something miss, you're nothing!"

"The reason I'm so "smug" as you put it, is because I have nothing to lose. Also, it's real easy to be smug when facing you. You're always so animated when we meet up. Honestly, I just enjoy getting under your skin."

Leviathan looked _so_ mad when Zero said that. Now her life was complete. Save the world _and_ piss Leviathan off? Zero could die happily now.

"I'll make you wish you hadn't said that Zero," Leviathan growled. As she spoke, a red aura came over her, and red waves were flying into her. Zero recognized it instantly, as her entire body felt invigorated being near it.

The Zero Virus, previously called the Nightmare Virus...

"You are _not_ about to do what I think you're about to do!" Xerox shouted.

"Oh yes, I actually am!"

"Didn't you learn anything from Wave Changing with Ariel?" Zero asked, "Power won't get you anywhere!"

"But it sure as hell will help me kill you! I don't care if you're going to die soon, _I_ want the luxury of knowing that _I_ was the one who ended your life!" Leviathan proclaimed. She then pointed her staff forward and let the virus take hold. Instantly her form began to change. She grew, and her body turned into a more animal like shape. When the transformation was done, what Zero saw wasn't a humanoid FMian like before. What she saw was _Pegasus_! The body had sharper edges on it, the wings looked more like dragon wings, and overall Zero could tell that it was female.

Zero was enraged. Leviathan was using Pegasus' power!

"How in the world..." Xerox asked.

"_Surprised?_" Leviathan said, "_The Master took the Star Force from the Satellite Admins and gave it to us! Combined with the Nightmare Virus, we can turn _into _the same kind of beings as the Admins._"

"How DARE you use that power!" Zero shouted, "The Star Force isn't a power you can use as you please! It's our very heart and soul!"

"_Then that makes this victory that much more enjoyable! Consider this your final Wave Battle Zero!_"

"Luna, remember how we beat Pegasus," Xerox said, "Just use the same strategy here and we should win."

"Got it," Zero said preparing her Battle Cards. She'd need all Electric Battle Cards for this fight, that and a few heavy hitters. Once she was sure she was set, she got in a fighting stance.

"Wave Battle! Action!"

(Play Song: Fighting the Spirit/Tales of Symphonia)

"_I'm going to KILL you, Zero!_" Leviathan shouted angrily.

Leviathan charged at Zero much like Pegasus did their first fight, and then began galloping around the field, creating icicles at her feet that dashed over to Zero, who ran out of the way of the assaults. After a few seconds, Leviathan charged at Zero about to tackle her, but this time Zero knew better. She rolled to the side and got a Pulse Gun at Leviathan, doing massive damage to her.

"_AHHH!_" Leviathan screamed as she fell to the ground paralyzed. Zero activated a Heavy Ax Battle Card and began wailing on Leviathan. She seemed to recover quickly though, as she flapped her wings making the electricity disperse and send Zero back. She then for up and began stomping her feet looking at Zero.

"She's changing tactics!" Xerox shouted. Zero didn't know what Leviathan was getting ready to do, but she already didn't like it.

Suddenly Leviathan charged at Zero at high speed, but when Zero dodged to the side, Leviathan vanished inside of a green portal. Another portal opened up and Leviathan came out of it charging again, once again Zero dodged, but Leviathan once again vanished from sight. This pattern kept going for at least a good few minutes until Leviathan managed to get one hit on Zero, upon which she jumped in the air and landed on the ground creating a cluster of icicles on the ground in her place. That didn't hit Zero, but it almost did.

"She's more aggressive than Pegasus," Zero said getting up.

"Remember, she A, is using the virus on herself, and B, already hates you," Xerox stated, "I think that plays into how hard she's fighting right now."

Leviathan began running around the entire field again, this time the icicles were moving much faster. Zero got hit a few times with these attacks, but it wasn't major. Leviathan stopped after a second and shot an ice beam at the ground, freezing Zero's feet.

"No!" Zero shouted, "I've got to get out of here!"

"No time! Brace yourself!" Xerox shouted. Unable to do anything else, she pulled out a Barrier Battle Card to defend herself from the tackle. It didn't protect her completely, but she only took mediocre damage as opposed to the massive damage she was meant to take.

Leviathan began running around the field again, but this time Zero didn't wait for her. She fired a Pulse Gun at her, paralyzing her and knocking her to the ground. As she ran over to Leviathan, she fired more Pulse Guns at her for extra damage, and then began slashing at her with her Z-Saber. She jumped away before Leviathan could flap her wings, and then braced herself as Leviathan got up.

"_UGH! Stupid bitch!_" Leviathan screamed as she galloped around the field, "_Die Zero! Die, die, DIE!"_

Leviathan then flew up into the air, and then sent giant icicles down onto Zero, who ran around the entire field fully aware of what she was about to do. Once she saw the magic circle appear on the ground she was sure of what was coming. This spell circle was different though. It had three smaller circles on it, and it looked like they were activating first.

"_MAGICIAN'S FREEZE!_" Leviathan shouted. The three smaller circle activated first, creating clusters of ice, and limiting Zero's area of movement. The larger one activated after they did, doing major damage to Zero, who still couldn't escape that. When she was free, she activated a recovery 300 heal, and then pulled out an Elec Sword Battle Card. She had to end this NOW. If she was expected to fight two more fights like this one, she couldn't waste time on Leviathan.

She waited for Leviathan to charge at her again, and when she did, Zero immediately activated the Battle Card and hit Leviathan with it, paralyzing her and knocking her to the ground. Once she was down, Zero slashed at Leviathan with everything she had, thankful when she pierced her armor.

"_No! I can't lose to you! No, no, no, no, NOOOOOOO!_"

The giant horse like body exploded, and when the smoke cleared, Zero saw Leviathan in hr true EM form lying down on the floor weak, her body beginning to break up.

"Well I hope you're happy," Leviathan said weakly, "You finally managed to... delete me..."

"You know what, I'm not happy about that at all," Zero walked over to Leviathan and knelt down next to her, "Truth is, I wished that it could have been different between us."

"That's a laugh..." Leviathan said turning away, "You're an AMian, and I'm an FMian... we were meant to be mortal enemies... Besides... don't forget that I hate you..."

"Well that's truly a shame," Zero said, "Because I was hoping that we could actually change things for the better, starting with us."

Zero held her hand out, but Leviathan turned away and laughed, "Us, be friends? You truly are mental, Zero," Leviathan said, "I'm watching you... Zero... and I'll be waiting for you in hell," she then looked up with a smile on her face, "Delphinus Ice... can you hear me? I'm coming... sister..."

Leviathan then faded away, deleted. Oddly enough, her staff remained where she faded away from. Zero picked it up and it turned into a Battle Card. The picture on the card showed a close up of Leviathan (battle form) diving downward leading with her staff. She was surrounded by water, and her expression was ferocious. The ID on the card was Guardian's Staff.

"Xerox, do you think there was any way for us to coexist?" Zero asked as she put the Battle Card in her folder.

"Honestly, I don't know," Xerox stated, "Hatred is a powerful thing. Come on, we got two more Guardians waiting for us."

"Then we get to end this," Zero said looking forward. A transporter appeared in front of her. Was that the way to the next fight? Only one way to find out. She stepped on it and transported to her next destination.

Now only two Guardian's remained...


	33. Wave Battle: Fenrir of the Flame

**Note: The last chapter has been replaced with Leviathan's Wave Battle. Read that one first please.**

Wave Battle: Fenrir of the Flame

(Play Song: Last Battle-Decision/Tales of Symphonia)

The area that Zero found herself in now was red like Leo's Satellite, only the back ground had a purple hue to it. The ground was more of a forward pathway. Zero wondered if there would be another maze.

"Gee, I really hope this isn't a revision of Leo's test," Zero groaned.

"I doubt it," Xerox reasoned, "The last area wasn't just like Pegasus' test. I think the worst we'll have to deal with is maybe a few viruses."

Almost right on cue, two fire viruses appeared on the road in front of Zero, both of them looking like one wheeled motor cycles. They dashed toward Zero, but she activated her Z-Saber and jumped to the side, slashing one of them as it rode past her. It wasn't deleted, but Zero could tell she did a good deal of damage.

When they turned around, Zero activated a Wide Wave Battle Card, against her better judgement as she wanted to save her water cards for when she faced Fenrir. From her fight with Leviathan, she knew that Fenrir would be using Leo's power.

She fired the Wide Wave at one of the viruses, deleting it instantly. The other one got angry and began charging at Zero. She almost got hit, but she rolled to the side and fired the Wide Wave at that virus. It was deleted on contact. Zero began running forward, not wanting to waste any time.

"Luna, how are you feeling?" Xerox asked, "Do you feel light headed or anything?"

"Not a bit," Zero said, still running, "Like I said, Wave Changed I don't feel anything. I imagine my human body is ruined beyond belief though."

"Probably not yet," Xerox said, making Zero stop and look at her wrist, "You didn't start blacking out until you began using the Star Force. I think _that's _what's pushing your body to it's limit."

"I guess that makes sense," Zero said, "If what Ace said is true, then simply Wave Changing into Zero is stressful to my body. The Star Force makes me even stronger, so it must push my body to it's limit," that made Zero look down. It was ironic, how the very power that was supposed to be hers, was now killing her. _That_ must have been why her brothers were so sad in giving her the Star Force.

"Maybe if we don't use that then-"

"Not a chance Xerox," Zero said, "There's no way I can't use the Star Force. I bet that I'll have to fight this fortress at some point, and I'm going to need the Star Force."

"Luna, I-"

"I already made my decision Xerox," Zero said seriously, "I'm okay with this. Like I said on Earth, I'm okay as long as I'm one with you Xerox."

Xerox smiled peacefully. True, he hated what he was doing to Luna, but knowing that she was okay with this made it easier. He wanted to fight Cassiopeia himself, but he knew that his power alone wouldn't be enough. He would need to Wave Change, and for that, as sad as it was, he needed Luna.

"Well then, let's make sure we save the Star Force for the actual final fight," Xerox stated. Zero nodded and continued forward. At the end she saw a teleporter, this one with a lion's head as a symbol.

Leo...

Zero used it to transport to the next area, this one being much like where she fought Leo. Sure enough she saw Fenrir in his battle form, punching the air as if practicing. Clearly he was excited about this fight.

"Fenrir!" Zero called out walking over to him. Fenrir stopped and looked over to Zero with a familiar toothy grin. He was already frenzied out.

"There she is," he said happily, "My greatest opponent."

"I have to ask you, why _do_ you enjoy fighting me so much?" Zero asked, "We don't have to be enemies, you know. Other than the fact that you work for Aries and have no regard for humanity, I have nothing against you or any of the Four Guardians."

Fenrir chuckled, "Unlike Leviathan and Phantom, I actually don't have anything against you either. You're the first person to actually defeat me in combat."

That shocked Zero, who looked at Xerox for confirmation.

"That _is_ true, kid," Xerox said, "Back on FM, he's known as Fighting Fenrir, the greatest fighter on the planet. No one could ever defeat him."

"You've been searching for a fighter better than you, weren't you?" Zero asked. Her chest felt weird when Fenrir nodded, still smirking.

"I joined the FM King's ranks hoping I could get a stronger opponent, but no one could match up. Most waves ran away from me because of my reputation. Not you though," he laughed a bit, "Not _only_ did you fight me, but you _beat_ me. I felt that fire again, that passion I had growing up. Fighting to get stronger, beating another opponent and testing my strength, then searching for the next fight. I trained, and trained, and trained, but no matter what I did, I just couldn't beat you. The more I lost to you though, the more I _loved_ fighting you. I was excited. I had someone who could match up with me."

"Even though you lost every wave battle, we were always mostly even," Zero admitted, "You _always_ came close to deleting me in our fights. You actually made me a better fighter as well."

"That's the fighter's code, Zero," Fenrir said, "As we fight, we grow, and make each other better for it. Thanks to you, I got my fighter's honor back. I just need to see one last thing before I finally bite the bullet." He held his hands out and screamed at the sky, the Nightmare Virus flowing into him. He then exploded, turning into a more ferocious and scarier version of Leo's battle form.

"_This is our last fight kid! I ain't holdin back nothin this time! You better fight me like you're going to delete me!_" Fenrir shouted.

Zero's heart was racing. This might be the toughest fight alongside fighting Cassiopeia, but she still couldn't afford to use the Star Force for an easy win. She had to use the same strategy she used against Leo. But Fenrir had _a lot_ of stamina. Would that strategy work against him?

"Don't worry, kid," Xerox said, "Fenrir's not used to using that much power, I can see it. He'll still have to take a few breaks as the fight goes on. Just use the same strategy we used against Leo."

"Alright then," Zero said, activating her Z-Saber and getting in a fighting stance.

"Wave Battle! Action!" Fenrir roared loudly in response.

(Play Song: Fighting the Spirit/Tales of Symphonia)

"_I'm expectin a good fight like always, Zero!_" Fenrir shouted.

Fenrir charged at Zero and slashed with his front claws, first slashing horizontally, then vertically, then slashing upward, knocking Zero back. That alone did a lot of damage to Zero, but she didn't need a recovery card yet. Fenrir jumped back and began circling around her slowly.

Zero rushed over to Fenrir and slashed at him a few times, but he slashed with his claws throwing her back. He then charged after her turning into a fire wheel. Zero rolled to the side out of the way, but when Fenrir turned around he fired fire balls out of his mouth at Zero rapidly. She activated a Barrier Battle Card to block the attack, but was unprepared as he pounced on her and roared at the ceiling creating a tower of fire around him. It was bigger than the one that Leo made, and it went on longer. When the tower vanished Fenrir hunched over and began breathing heavily, much like Fenrir did in their fight.

She took that as her chance and activated a Wide Wave Battle Card. She fired at Fenrir directly, but it took three shots to knock him back. When he got up he roared at Zero loudly and began running around the field again, but stopped a bit away from Zero and stalked her. He then roared at the ceiling again, making rocks fall down onto the ground. He then fired more fire balls at Zero, who blocked the attack with her own shield and activated a Recovery 300 Battle Card.

Fenrir then lunged forward knocking her back, slashed at her a few times, then threw her in the air and jumped up rolling in mid air surrounded in fire. When Zero fell down she was hit by fire balls while still on the ground, leaving her in critical state.

"Leo didn't do _that_ in our fight!" Zero said getting up and activating three Recovery 300 cards at once.

"I bet he could when he was younger," Xerox said, "Keep in mind also that Leo wasn't trying to kill us. This is Fenrir's last stand. He wants us to fight to kill, so I bet he's doing the same."

"Damn it," Zero said looking at Fenrir sadly. Now that she was beginning to understand him, she wished that they could just be rivals in battle like how she secretly saw Gemini Spark. No, that wasn't enough for Fenrir. He was a true fighter, and Zero was the _only _opponent who could beat him.

The only opponent... who could _save_ him...

Realizing what she had to do, she activated Gatling Gun Battle Card to antagonize him, and sure enough he charged at her turning into a fire wheel. Zero ducked from his assault and then ran behind a large rock as he fired a series of fire balls at her.

Fenrir pounced onto where Zero was, but she rolled out of the way just in time as he created a tower of fire around him. This time though, instead of just vanishing, the tower _exploded_, doing moderate damage to Zero. She got up and saw that he was breathing heavily. Not waiting for her opening to drop, she fired a Wide Wave Battle Card at Fenrir, knocking him back. He got up and roared loudly at Zero, now stalking her again.

"_There... that's it Zero! Don't stop now! SLASH ME ZERO! DON'T HOLD ANYTHING BACK!_" Fenrir shouted, now sounding insane. What was going on in his head?

Fenrir ran far away from the fight, and Zero knew exactly what he was going to do. Sure enough, as she began running over to him she saw him charging up something in his mouth. She moved to the side just in time as he fired.

"_ATOMIC BLAZER!_" Fenrir shouted, the giant fire attack flying past Zero and now chasing her as she ran. She was surprised though when he stopped it after a few seconds.

"Huh?" Zero asked.

"Luna! Don't stop now!" Xerox shouted, "He's not done yet!"

Sure enough, she looked at Fenrir and saw him about to fire _another_ Atomic Blazer at her, forcing her to run in another direction. After a while, that one stopped and she fired one last one in front of her. When the attack stopped though, she heard heavy breathing. Not even Fenrir could hold out from _that_ assault. She ran over to Fenrir and activated her last Wide Wave Battle Card, but only two hit him. He got up before the last one could hit him.

He roared loudly and rushed over to Zero slashing her. She rolled out of the way of the attack, but wasn't prepared for the fire tower attack, which did massive damage. She only had a few hit points left, and was hearing an alarm in her head. She only had a few Recovery Cards though, so she couldn't afford to use them. She had to win this now and _hope_ she could heal after the fight.

When the tower dispersed, she saw Fenrir wasn't breathing heavily. He must have been using less energy to save up. That was bad. Fenrir then roared at the ceiling making rocks fall down onto the floor. He then pounced on Zero and began slashing at her, but she rolled out of the way frantically. He followed up by firing fireballs at Zero, but she ran behind a rock to get away. She was NOT getting hit again.

Fenrir ran off and began charging up fire in his mouth again. She ran over to where he was, rolling to the side and running as the Atomic Blazer fired again. She stopped and reversed direction when the attack stopped, just in time as another one was fired. She then had to run in another direction as the attack restarted a third and final time, ending with Fenrir exhausted. Zero wasted no time rushing over to him and readying her Z-Saber, which she slashed with as soon as she reached him and pierced his armor.

"_Good job ZEEEERRRRRRROOOOOOO!_" Fenrir shouted as his body exploded.

When the smoke from the explosion cleared, Zero saw Fenrir standing there still in his battle form. He did NOT want to go again.

He laughed. It wasn't his usual insane laugh though. It was peaceful.

"You're really something else Zero," he said softly, "Even pushed past my limits, I can't beat you."

"Fenrir..." Zero said, unable to hold in the tears. Leviathan's death hurt, but only because she died hating her. Fenrir on the other hand had only lived a life of combat. The peaceful smile on his face was too much for her.

"Don't feel bad," Fenrir said, "This just means I reached my limit. You're the one opponent I can't beat. I concede defeat Zero," he threw his giant guns at Zero's feet, and turned into his EM form, "I want you to have those, Zero. Where I'm going, I won't need 'em anymore," Fenrir smiled at Zero, "Thanks for giving me the best fight ever kid."

"You're... welcome..." Zero choked out, not taking her eyes off of him. She was determined to give him a warrior's death, even if she was devastated.

Fenrir looked up at the ceiling and sighed, "Funny... losing to you... it feels... sort of... nice..." he slowly faded away, deleted. Zero fell to her knees and shed a few final tears for him.

"In the end, he wasn't so bad, huh?" Xerox asked.

"He just wanted to fight," Zero looked at his guns still on the ground, "What a life."

She picked them up, amazed at how heavy they were. But after a second, the guns merged into a Battle Card. On the picture it showed Fenrir shooting forward from a distance with his giant guns. There was fire behind him, and he looked extremely frenzied out. The ID on the card was Guardian's Cannon.

"Come on Xerox," Zero said, "We have to move onward."

"Right..." Xerox said softly. Strangely, Fenrir's death even affected him.

Zero began walking forward as the teleporter appeared, taking her to her next destination.

One more Guardian left.

And he was the strongest one of them all.


	34. Wave Battle: Harpuia of the Storm

**As these chapters are the final chapters, I ask that everyone please review. I need to know that I'm doing a good job (or if these chapters suck).**

Wave Battle: Harpuia of the Storm

(Play Song: Final Battle-Decision/Tales of Symphonia)

Zero found herself in an environment much like Dragon Sky's Satellite, but there was a red hue in the background. The ground was much like a maze.

"Xerox, I have a bad feeling about what's ahead," Zero said.

"It is Harpuia after all," Xerox said, "He's the strongest of the Four Guardians after all. If he's using the last of the Satellite Administrators' power, then we're in serious trouble."

"But didn't Harpuia act a little strange?" Zero asked walking forward, "He seemed like he was sad about something."

"Honestly, that guy is just _plain_ weird," Xerox said, "Nothing he does makes sense."

Zero thought hard about that though. Ever since she met Harpuia he had been one giant enigma to her. He spared her in their first encounter, tried to persuade her to join them in their second encounter, then saved Kitty just to make her happy in their third encounter. He knew that she was the reincarnation of Phoenix Heart, and he seemed to be somewhat reluctant in this attack.

And the way he looked at her...

"Xerox, do you think he's-" there was an explosion up ahead that caught their attention, "What was that?"

"I think it came from the next area! Luna, let's move!" Xerox said.

"Right!" Zero said nodding. As she ran, once again she was struck with the lack of Viruses present. A Level 3 Mettaur here or there, but nothing super serious. Did Harpuia not use Viruses?

It took a minute, but at the end she saw the teleporter up ahead. It had a symbol of a dragon's head on it. She didn't waste any time. She jumped through the teleporter, afraid of what she would find on the other side.

When she arrived, she saw a sight she never though she would see. Harpuia was standing in front of Aries, and he had his swords out. He looked like he was attacking Aries.

"Kid!" Xerox shouted.

"I know! I'm going!" Zero said. She ran over to the fight, confused as hell as to what was going on.

"Harpuia, I'm disappointed in you," Aries said calmly, "This sudden refusal to follow my orders."

"I'm sorry Master, but you're taking this war too far," Harpuia said, "I can't allow you to continue this."

"Harpuia!" Zero called out running up to them.

"Luna!" Harpuia called out in response.

"I see," Aries said darkly, "This is what turned you against me. No matter. You _will_ carry out my final order, whether you want to or not." Aries held up his hand, and a large amount of the Nightmare Virus began to flow downward to where Zero and Harpuia was.

"Luna, look out!" Harpuia shouted pushing her aside.

"AH!" Zero cried out as she fell. When she looked up at Harpuia she saw more Nightmare Virus flowing into him. It was like a fountain. Harpuia was groaning in pain, "Aries, stop it! You're killing him!"

"Ah, so you show sympathy to an FMian," Aries said, "Despite the two of you being enemies, how interesting."

"AMian, FMian, human, it doesn't matter! Harpuia is a person! If you don't stop this he'll-"

"AUGH!" Harpuia screamed. Zero looked up at him and saw he was pulsating with red energy.

"He has triple the amount of Nightmare Virus in his system!" Xerox exclaimed, "Not even one of the Four Guardians can handle this much!"

"Harpuia, delete Zero!" Aries commanded, "Let's see how well you'll fair against this Phoenix."

"ARIES!" Zero shouted as he teleported away.

"Kid, don't forget about him!" Xerox commanded. Zero looked and saw Harpuia trying to fight it, but whatever fight he was having inside his head he was losing BAD.

"H-Harpuia!" Zero cried out.

"L-Luna... Xerox... please... delete me!"

That hit Zero hard. Did he say what she though he said? He wanted her to...

"Are you kidding me?" Xerox asked.

"Please...! Kill... me...! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

In a big explosion, Harpuia's form began to change. Zero had to cover her eyes from the wave, but when she opened them she saw Harpuia, only now he looked like Dragon Sky with sharper edges. The monstrous dragon roared loudly, pushing Zero back.

"No!" Zero shouted.

"_I... can't control... myself... much longer...! Luna... you and Xerox must... delete me..._" Harpuia begged through the monster.

"Kid, we ain't got a choice!" Xerox said, "If we don't delete him now he's going to leave the ship and go to Earth!" Zero looked down and cried tears of sadness and anger, "I hate it too, believe me, but Harpuia's in a lot of pain right now! The least we can do is relieve Harpuia of his pain!"

"Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT!" Zero could hold in the tears. She knew Xerox was right. This was the only way to save Harpuia, but she hated it. She hated that she had to destroy Geo's body. She hated how she had to kill Val months ago. She HATED that she now had to do this to Harpuia, the only Guardian who truly was a good person. He wasn't evil, and he wasn't looking for a good fight. He was a soldier following orders. Now though, he was on the list of people Zero had to kill for the greater good.

"Why Xerox? Why is this happening? Why do all the people I care about have to die?" Zero cried, shocking Xerox.

"L-Luna..." Xerox said softly.

"I'm so sorry Harpuia!" Zero sobbed, "You saved Kitty for me, and even helped me defend Cyber City from one of your comrads! You never went farther than carrying an order, and you were always an honorable warrior! To make up for everything you did for me, I'll give you a warrior's death!" she looked up at Harpuia through her tears and activated her Z-Saber.

"Wave Battle! Action!"

(Play Song: Fighting the Spirit/Tales of Symphonia)

Harpuia flew past Zero, who rolled out of the way, and then flew straight up in the air. As he flew around in the sky, lightning bolts came down onto the ground, but unlike her fight with Dragon, the bolts of lighting were huge, and they were coming down really fast. He must be going insane right now, Zero thought as she ran around the field frantically trying to dodge the attacks.

Harpuia flew straight up into the sky out of view. A few seconds later a ring of lightning came down, but Zero rolled to the side out of the way, as she knew what was coming next and didn't want to be trapped. Sure enough, the ring landed on the ground and a large bolt of lightning came down in the center, forming Harpuia. He instantly charged at Zero and whipped her with his tail, forcing her back. When she got up she readied her Z-Saber, praying that he would do the same attack.

Thankfully, he charged up a ball of electricity in his mouth, and then shot a ball of electricity at Zero. Right when she slashed at the orb though, Harpuia shot another orb at her. Now she had to hit two of them back! This was already looking bad.

For a long time it was just back and forth between them, but after a couple of loooooooong seconds Harpuia missed and got hit by one of the orbs, a second later he fell down knocked out. Zero wasted no time rushing over to Harpuia with a Heavy Ax Battle Card activated and slashed at him with it. Harpuia got up and roared at the ceiling sending lightning down onto the entire area. Zero wasn't able to block the attack and fell back, and Harpuia flew up into the sky again.

Zero activated a Recovery 500 Battle Card to heal, and then got up and began running around the entire field as lightning came down around her. The bolts had gotten much faster and a little bigger, making it harder for her to run. Harpuia flew up out of view, but this time the bolts began coming down in weird patterns away from Zero. An entire wall of lightning came down in front of Zero, and rushed towards her. She activated a Barrier Battle Card to defend herself, but she wasn't ready for Harpuia's follow up attack. He tackled her knocking her back, and doing massive damage.

"We're running out of healing cards!" Xerox shouted.

" I know Xerox!" Zero responded as she pulled out a Recovery 300 Battle Card, "We have to fight smarter!"

"He's getting ready for the orb attack!" Xerox said, "Brace yourself!"

Zero nodded as Harpuia landed in front of her. He charged up his attack, and then fired two orbs at Zero. She used her Z-Saber to slash them back at Harpuia, almost getting hit a few times. Eventually the orbs moved too fast for Harpuia and he got hit by one. When he was knocked out, Zero activated two Wide Swords and slashed at him while he was down. She ran away when Harpuia stirred, and activated her last Barrier Battle Card right when he roared making the lightning come down on the field. He then flew up into the sky again.

"_L-Luna... r-r-r-run... away... can't... control... AAAAAAAHHHHHH!_"

Harpuia flew into the sky, and the lightning began coming down in strange patterns again. Instead of hearing him call out the attack, Zero heard Harpuia scream out in pain again as the tornado od electricity came down and began chasing her. It seemed like it was much faster than Dragon's version, and it went longer.

After a few seconds, the tornado went into the center of the field. Harpuia flew down into the tornado making it explode. Zero blocked the explosion, but it still left her hurt. Harpuia wasted no time rushing over to Zero, who moved to the side JUST in time, and then continued flying around in the sky, sending lightning bolts down everywhere. This was getting insane. The attacks were coming faster and harder now, so much that Zero could barely get away.

The ring of electricity came down, but Zero slipped away just in time as it hit the ground and Harpuia came down. This time after he charged up the orb attack, Harpuia fired _three_ orbs at Zero. It was so bad that Zero had to use a Long Sword so she could get two of them at once. She dodged to the side making one hit the ground, but then slashed the last two back at Harpuia, who although he hit one back, the other one got him and knocked him down. Zero poved away from the last orb, and slashed wildly at Harpuia with everything she had. It looked like he was stirring, but she got one last good slash on him, piercing his armor.

"_Thank you... Luna..._" Harpuia said before his entire body exploded. When the smoke cleared Zero saw Harpuia lying down on the floor in his EM form, his swords lying at his sides.

"Harpuia!" Zero shouted running up to him. She knelt down to him and sat him up, "Are you alright?"

"Luna..." Harpuia said smiling, "You're so pure... even now... you're wish for me... to hold on..."

"I don't get it Harpuia," Xerox said, "You were the FM King's right hand soldier. Why did you attack him?"

"I'm... not really sure..." Harpuia said, "When I saw how hard Luna... was willing to fight for her planet... Something inside of me... changed..."

"Did you know that I was Phoenix?" Zero asked.

"Not right away..." Harpuia admitted, "Aries... confided in me... after you stormed our fortress... last Earth year... Told me... that the only one... who could Wave Change with Xerox... was Phoenix's human... reincarnation..." he slowly handed Zero one of his swords, "Cassiopeia absorbed all three Satellites... to add to it's... power... The only... way to stop it now... is to destroy... the core..."

The Wave Space they were in began to shake, "What the hell is going on?" Xerox asked.

"Cassiopeia is... preparing... to fire at... Earth..." Harpuia said, "Luna... you must stop him... you must..."

"Harpuia...!" Zero cried holding his hand tightly, "I need to know! Why did you help me?"

"My only reason... was to make you... happy... You were so... sad when I... first met you... and knowing that... my master... was the cause... of that sadness... I had... to try... to save you... but I see that in the end... you chose the devil... over me..."

It was then that Zero finally understood Harpuia. She was surprised she didn't realize it sooner. Harpuia... was in _love_ with her. Knowing that made his death hurt even more.

"Tell me Xerox..." Harpuia said, "How does it feel... to Wave Change... with a human...?"

"It's a wonderful feeling," Xerox said sadly, "It's both empowering and assuring, like you know you can get through anything. You and the human become one entity, and are closer than any two people could ever be."

"I... see... I wish... that I could... have been your... partner... Take care... of her... Xerox..."

"I will..." Xerox said sadly.

Harpuia looked peacefully, "Leviathan... Fenrir... Phantom... I'm coming... to join you..."

He slowly faded away, leaving his swords behind him. Zero walked over to the other sword and held both swords together. The two swords turned into a Battle Card, this one showing a picture of Harpuia in his Battle Form. The picture was a side view of Harpuia looking down seriously, but he held up one of his swords. Lightning was behind Harpuia in the picture, and the ID on the Card was "Guardian's Blade".

"Xerox," Zero said, "We have to stop Aries. We can't let him destroy Earth."

"Then let's not waste any time," Xerox said. The teleporter appeared ahead, and Zero ran through. Even though she was in the zone, she was still aware of the tears she shed for those who died because of this war. Tears for Valerie, for Ariel, for the Satellite Administrators, for _all _of the Four Guardians, and for Geo...

She was going to end this war... for them.


	35. Something Worth Fighting For

**YAY! MY PEOPLES HAVE RETURNED TO ME!**

**I am especially happy to hear from Azure Winter. When I didn't get a review from him from the longest I was depressed (seriously, I was really sad). Now I have even more drive to make these last few chapters even better.**

**Oh, check out my new friend Omegaxis1's story Guardian of Mu if you like my story. His happens in the anime universe, and it's actually a Geo x Sonia story, but it's really good from what I read. I'm a Geo x Luna supporter, and I can appreciate this story (but I feel that this war between which girl Geo likes more is silly anyway). Besides, his story has Solo, and his anime counterpart is really cool.**

**Anyway, that's all I got right now. Back to our feature presentation.**

Something Worth Fighting For

Back on the planet's surface, the fight escalated to the entire country of Netopia. Wizards were defending their operators from Mavericks, and the military even had to get involved. Even more surprising were the number of civilians also fighting.

In the WAZA and Satella Police HQ, Arron Boreal and Tom Dubius were helping scientists escape. One woman fell down, but Tom ran over to her and helped her up.

"Thanks Tom," she said before running off with the others. Arron ran over to Tom.

"If you want to leave as well," Arron said, but Tom shook his head.

"If I were to run away after Geo helped me control my powers, then I'd be disrespecting his memory," Tom said, now sounding much stronger than he did five years ago. There was an explosion behind Arron, and two Maverick Wizards walked in. Tom gripped his Hunter VG tightly looking at Cygnus inside, "We can't let Geo's death be in vain," he said trembling, "Cygnus, let's go!" Cygnus nodded and stood in front of Arron.

"Tom, what are you-"

"Transdode 020! Cygnus Wing!" Tom shouted jumping up in the air. A second later he was surrounded by a white tornado, and Cygnus Wing emerged from it. He then fired feathers at the Wizards knocking them out of the building, "Arron, get to safety!"

Arron nodded and ran off. Cygnus Wing got in a fighting stance as the Wizards got up.

"Tom, are you sure you're up for this?" Cygnus asked.

"This is why I have this power, Cygnus," Cygnus Wing said, "It's fine. I'm ready. Besides, if what Arron told me is true, then Luna is up in space fighting even harder right now. I'm not going to run away like a coward anymore. SWAN DANCE!" Cygnus Wing spun around creating a tornado, and slammed into the Wizards. Arron stopped at a window and watched his once cowardly friend fighting as hard as everyone else.

"You really changed us all, didn't you?" Arron said, wondering if Geo was partially planning all of this all along.

Things were just as bad in Echo Ridge. Thankfully Ken kept the Big Wave shop open, and business was booming. Seemed people really wanted Battle Cards in these dangerous times.

Claud Pincer was walking past Big Wave when he saw Mavericks attacking a couple resting in the park. He pulled out his Hunter VG and threw it up in the air.

"Transcode 025! Cancer Bubble!" he shouted. He was engulfed in a tower of water. It came down a second later revealing Cancer Bubble floating in the middle of a bubble (of course). The bubble popped and Cancer Bubble ran over to the Mavericks shooting bubbles at them. They turned around, but Cancer Bubble whacked one of them hard on the head deleting it, and then he stood in front of the couple defending them.

"Run inside! Quickly!" he commanded. The couple wasted no time running away. Cancer Bubble looked up at the Wave Road and saw a few Wizards running over to the school, "Sheesh, these guys are everywhere!"

The Wizards were really close to the school when they heard something really loud and scary.

"AWWWWWOOOOOOO!"

A second later, Wolf Woods rushed past an entire line of Wizards deleting them. The remaining Wizards all got their weapons ready, and Wolf Woods hunched over in his fighting stance.

"Damien, some of them actually got into the school," Wolf said.

"Don't worry," Wolf Woods said to his partner, "Jack and Tia are still in there. They'll protect the students and staff," Wolf Woods slashed one of the Wizards off the Wave Road when it rushed to him, "So, you jokers wanna fight? Bring it! AWWWWOOOOOO!"

Inside the school, Corvus Jack and Queen Virgo were both standing in front of a group of students fighting off the Mavericks that got inside.

"It's a good thing the Satella Police were able to salvage Corvus and Virgo!" Corvus Jack said kicking a Maverick away.

"I just hope Ace is alright!" Queen Virgo said knocking a Maverick away with her staff.

"He's fine, he's got Acid with him!" Corvus Jack shot his flame thrower at a Maverick, "Give your man some credit!"

They were slowly getting outnumbered, but a fireball and icicle both hit the army of Mavericks deleting quite a few. Corvus Jack and Queen Virgo were both shocked to see Mr. Shepar and his Wizard Libra walking in.

"I had hoped we wouldn't have to use this," Mr. Shepar said, "But I have to protect my students. Transcode 036! Libra Scales!" he held out his arms, the left side of him was engulfed in flames, and the right side of him was suddenly frozen. There was a small explosion of both elements, and Libra Scales emerged.

"Mr. Shapar!" Corvus Jack said, "You're able to Wave Change too?"

"I don't normally, as it gives me bad memories," Libra Scales explained floating over to the students and standing between Corvus Jack and Queen Virgo, "But I can't let my students get hurt."

Queen Virgo looked down and smiled, "You really are a great teacher," she said. Libra Scales smiled and faced the Mavericks with Corvus Jack and Queen Virgo.

Zero had been running for what felt like hours up the spiral pathway that lead to the core of Cassiopeia. Any viruses that got in her way were disposed of quickly by her Z-Saber. She couldn't waste any time. Aries was up there waiting for her, and she was ready to end this. She was tired of him killing or forcing _her_ to kill the people she loved. Harpuia was the last straw for her. He didn't have to die, but he did.

And it was Aries' fault.

She reached a large transporter at the top, where she assumed would lead her to where Aries was. She wasn't disappointed, for at the other end of the transporter she was in a large room with purple walls, large windows, and what looked like a giant red diamond floating near the ceiling. Up ahead she saw Aries looking out a window at something in outer space.

"ARIES!" Zero shouted.

"The game is up!" Xerox added, "It's just you verses us now!"

Aries gave a small sigh, "Phoenix, do you know what I see right now?"

"I don't know, nor do I care!" Zero replied.

"Perhaps you should. You had this made after all," Aries stated. Zero was confused, but she looked out another window out of curiosity, and was shocked by what she saw. It was a Satellite, similar to her brothers' Satellites, but this one had a golden bird's head for a base.

It was _her_ Satellite. The Phoenix Satellite...

"Wait, Luna has a Satellite too?" Xerox asked. Zero was confused, but her memory was starting to match what she was looking at. She _did_ have a Satellite.

"Of course. Phoenix Heart created a Satellite far out in space that was designed to oversee the other three Satellites. No one on Earth knows this, but the current Wave Road and all the EM Waves stem from that Satellite," Aries explained.

"If you know that then why didn't you destroy that Satellite?" Zero asked, "You could have easily destroyed the Wave Roads on Earth if you destroyed it, right?"

"That is true," Aries said now turning to Zero, "But I simply can't destroy the Satellite."

"And why not?" Xerox asked.

"Because as long as the corresponding administrator is still alive, the Satellite is protected by a barrier, right?" Zero asked, getting a nod from Aries.

"This barrier isn't made of EM Waves, so not even Cassiopeia can destroy it. As long as you live, then that Satellite will remain. I had planned on searching for you and killing you before you remerged with Xerox, but thankfully even like this the fusion isn't perfect. That means if I delete you, you won't revive automatically like you would normally. Then I can gather your data just like I did with Mega Man's data, and rebuild you the way I see fit, and I plan on reviving you as my personal slave."

"What ever happened to you wanting my love?" Zero asked.

"You have proven to me that you don't deserve the right to rule at my side. The humans have poisoned you, and tainted your Waves. Even if you were revived, I fear that you would oddly be... too... human... for my tastes."

"You know what Aries," Xerox said, "You are one sick bastard!"

"Oh? A devil calling me sick? You Wave Changed with Phoenix knowing how much damage you're doing to her human body, and you stayed on Earth knowing that you're the source of all of their problems," Aries smirked evilly, "You're just as bad as me, if not worse!

"Time and time again your self righteous ideals cause nothing but more pain and suffering! From the very beginning you lead my Guardians directly to Earth, and then endangered the life of Phoenix, who wanted nothing more than to live her human life. Had you never entered her life she could have kept believing that she was human. And look at her now. Here she stands on death's doorstep because of _you_, Xerox. Because you _had _to be the hero. Because you _had_ to save Planet Earth. You call me sick, but you're the one parading around like a messiah knowing full well that all you are is an abomination that shouldn't even exist!"

Xerox was really ashamed hearing that. It was a horrible reminder that he unintentionally doomed Planet Earth, and ruined Luna's life. Even if they deleted Aries, those sins would always be with him.

"Face it Xerox, you're no hero," Aries continued, "From the moment you were created by me all you were was a tool. A puppet being pulled my strings. Everything you did was to my benefit. How can you defeat me when you helped me get to where I am?"

"I... I..." Xerox was at a loss for words. Aries was right. As far as Xerox knew, them being there NOW could have just been a part of Aries' plans. There he was, right in front of them, and Xerox couldn't even move. There wasn't anything that he could do to stop Aries with THAT logic...

"Xerox isn't the one you need to watch out for," Zero said, shocking Xerox and Aries.

"L-Luna?" Xerox asked.

(Play Song: Green Grass Gradation/Mega Man ZX)

"He Wave Changed with me because I fought against your forces! I needed power to face you, and he gave it to me! He _returned_ my power to me, and I was finally able to do the thing I always wanted to do!" she looked down seriously, "I remember four years ago, how I was always so helpless. I was afraid _all_ the time, but I never showed it. Some nights I would cry myself to sleep I was so afraid, but I kept telling myself that Mega Man would protect me.

"Then one day our school was attacked by FMians. Mega Man was nowhere to be found, but Geo stayed with me, and he protected me. I got the same feeling from him that I got from Mega Man, but I didn't know why. It wasn't until I found out that Geo _was_ Mega Man that it made sense. But now whenever I saw Mega Man, I could see the fear that was in Geo's eyes, and sometimes I had to push Geo to fight. Silently though, I was pushing Geo to protect me. I _needed_ him to be Mega Man, so he could save _me_.

"Over time though, I began to feel guilty for pushing him. During the Dealer incident, I saw how strong Geo had become, and now I saw him as Mega Man even when he was Geo, but now I was afraid for _him_. My heart would race whenever he fought, and sometimes he looked so exhausted after fighting, but he always smiled. I had done it, I turned Geo into Mega Man, but now he couldn't ignore the call of battle.

"So I tried to help him in other ways. I wanted to be a part of his life and take the weight off of his shoulders, but all I ended up being was a burden. I was in the way more times than actually a help. He assured me otherwise, but I knew that all I did was put him in more danger. I felt powerless, and I hated that.

"So when the Four Guardians attacked Earth, yes I jumped the gun. _Yes_ I fought. I wanted to prove that I wasn't powerless. Also, Mega Man wasn't here to protect me, so I _had_ to be strong. Then out of nowhere Xerox came into my life and EM Wave Changed with me. Now I could fight or everyone like Geo did. _I_ could be the hero. Secretly, I had hoped that one day Geo would come back and _we_ could fight together, like how Sonia fought with him.

"Point is, Aries, Xerox's only crime here was giving me what I needed to repay Geo for all the times he saved me. You _planned_ for Xerox to find me. You _planned_ for Xerox to Wave Change with me and create the Zero Virus. You _planned_ for the destruction of Earth's Wave Roads, and I have to admit, it was a great plan. The one thing you didn't plan for was _me_, Luna Platz, to stand up against you!" she pointed her Z-Saber forward, "This power that you created is going right back to you, because _I'm_ going to use this power to destroy you and save my planet!"

"You truly believe that you can stop me with my own power?" Aries asked.

"That's the beauty of EM Wave Change," Zero stated, "It combines the power of the EM Being, and the heart of the human partner, to create a new power, and the power that Xerox and I create is called Zero!"

"Well then, _Zero_, I will enjoy tearing you apart, one wave at a time," Aries floated forward, and the giant red diamond floated down over Aries. It began to glow brightly, and when the diamond shattered, what looked like a red and black knight floated down onto the floor. The knight pulled out a buster sword with a black blade and got in a fighting stance, "This may not be the body of Mega Man, but it should be enough to delete you!"

"Don't count on it!" Zero said getting in a fighting stance, "This one's for everyone back on Earth! I'm putting an end to you right here, right now!" she then shouted...

"Wave Battle! Action!"


	36. Wave Battle: True Aries

Wave Battle: True Aries

Aries slammed his sword down on the ground, causing a massive shock wave that Zero rolled out of the way of. She knew that she only had a few healing Battle Cards left, so every bit of damage she took mattered.

She rushed over to Aries and began slashing at him with her Z-Saber, but he held up his buster sword to block the attacks. He then spun around and slashed upward knocking Zero into the air. She caught herself and landed on her feet.

"Heavy Ax!" Zero shouted activating the card. Aries ran over to Zero as fast as he could and he and Zero clashed weapons for about a minute. Aries spun around slashing with his sword, but Zero ducked causing Aries to destroy one of the pillars in the room. Zero then kicked Aries knocking him back, and quickly ran behind one of the pillars hiding.

"I don't think he's used to using that body," Zero said to her partner.

"Doubt it," Xerox said, "He's your typical spoiled brat who's never had to lift a finger in his life. Play your cards right and you won't _have_ to use the Star Force."

"Hopefully not," Zero said pulling out another Battle Card, "Honestly I think such a power is wasted on him."

She activated a Gatling Gun and fired it at Aries' back, catching his attention. Aries turned around and slammed his blade on the ground again, sending another shock wave at Zero, this time hitting her and knocking her back.

"I had hoped that I would never have to use this armor," Aries said walking over to Zero as she staggered to her feet, "Thanks to you though I've lost all of my Guardians, and Mega Man's superior body. It's a shame that the sacred armor of the FM King has to be used like this."

"The fact that you'd even say that..." Zero said once she got to her feet, "proves what I said twenty-five years ago is true. You aren't fit to be a king. I don't know much about Planet FM, but I do know that it's a planet of mostly fighters. You disgrace the beliefs of your people by hiding behind others. Cepheus was a powerful fighter in his own right. All I see is a fool who hides behind others, only fighting whenever he's backed in a corner."

Aries laughed and then began slashing at Zero again, who moved out of the way as best as she could. She activated a Barrier Battle Card right on time as Aries' blade came down on top of her. Zero pushed the blade back, and then slashed at Aries with her Z-Saber charged up, managing to knock him back.

"My father was a sympathetic fool! After meeting Mega Man he had allusions of rebuilding Planet AM, but a powerful entity named Sirius absorbed it into his black hole before Mega Man defeated him! Even then he wouldn't give up! The one who isn't fit to be the FM King was my pathetic father!"

That hurt, not just hearing what Aries said about his father, but knowing that he had actually tried and failed to rebuild it. Cepheus was truly a good person, and Zero wished that she could have met him before his death.

Aries slammed his sword onto the ground again, sending another shock wave at Zero, who jumped over it this time. Aries then began swinging his sword around wildly. Zero activated a Mini Bomb Battle Card, jumped away from him and threw it at Aries, who screamed and fell back as it exploded in his face.

"Kid, let's see what those new Battle Cards can do," Xerox said. Zero nodded and pulled out the first one she got.

"You may have hated me," she said looking at the card, "but I'll make good use of your power. Guardian's Staff!" Zero shouted activating her Battle Card. A second later Leviathan's Staff appeared in her hands, along with the knowledge of how to use it.

"Where did you get that?!" Aries asked, clearly incredulous.

"I salvaged it from Leviathan," Zero said getting in a stance similar to Leviathan, "In honor of the one who was true to herself and her emotions!" she then charged at Aries, slashing and thrusting with the staff. Aries looked lik ehe was having a touch time with this fight now, but he wouldn;t relent.

Aries held his hand forward and sent a red blast at Zero, sending her back a bit. He then jumped up in the air and came down on top of Zero, who rolled out of the way of the attack.

"I wonder," she asked herself looking at the staff and noticing that it wasn't on a timer like other weapon Battle Cards, "Tidal Wave!" she then shouted swinging the staff and sending a tidal wave at Aries, who tried to use his sword to block. Zero then rushed up to Aries with a Heavy Ax and slashed at him with it, sending him into a pillar.

"You managed to covet the power of one of my Guardians?" Aries asked, sounding almost hurt, "To think that you would stoop so low Zero."

"At least we're using it for a good cause!" Xerox shouted.

"Even though she hated me, she was true to her desires. She may have even loved you, due to the amount of devotion she gave you," Zero explained.

"I have no use for a woman like her except as a warrior!" Aries said, shocking Zero by how heartless he was, "I knew that woman loved me the moment I met her, the poor thing was obsessed with me. She was always sneaking into the castle just to be with me."

"Then why didn't you-" Zero began.

"Because all that mattered to me was her use as a soldier. So when I took over Planet FM I made her one of my Guardians," he laughed evilly, "It's amazing the kind of spell you can place on a woman simply by mating with her a few times."

Zero and Xerox saw red. Aries used Leviathan's love for him to control her and make her one of his Guardians.

"That's unforgivable," Zero said, her fist shaking, "Leviathan loved you, but you treated her like a whore and eventually used her love to make her fight for you!"

"You're disgusting!" Xerox added for Zero.

"That woman was nothing but a whore before I gave her a purpose!" Aries proclaimed.

Zero activated her Z-Saber again and charged at Aries slashing at him, this time getting his armor a bit. Aries kicked Zero back, and then slashed downward with his sword. Zero rolled out of the way and pulled out the second Battle Card she got.

"Guardian's Cannon!" she shouted activating it, this time summoning Fenrir's cannons. At first she was surprised by how light they were, but then she got in Fenrir's fighting stance, "In honor of the one blessed and cursed with a true fighter's spirit!"

She then rushed over to Aries and began punching Aries, apparently doing massive damage as he was unable to dodge the attacks. Zero did an uppercut with the cannons sending Aries into the air a bit, and then fired a barrage of fire at Aries, sending him into the wall.

"Fenrir gave those cannons to you?" Aries asked.

"He told me that I was the only one he couldn't defeat in combat," Zero explained, "I don't know if his intentions were for his cannons to be used by me to stop you, but he trusted me as a fellow fighter."

"He was always an aberrant," Aries said getting up, "The poor fool actually thought I would lead him to his greatest opponent. All I needed was someone who was a strong fighter, and he provided that easily."

"So you even used Fenrir!" Xerox shouted, "No one is safe! I bet you even used Phantom and Harpuia, didn't you?!"

"Of course," Aries stated, "They were both warriors like Fenrir, only the thing they desired was a master who could use their skills. Even I was surprised that Phantom was willing to go so far as to self destruct in order to protect me," he gave a sigh and crossed his arms, "It's a shame that Harpuia didn't work out in the end. Perhaps I made a lapse in judgment in making him my second in command."

"Harpuia..." Zero looked down sadly thinking about him, "He was truly a good person, but you forced him to fight against his will! Aries!" she shouted pulling out her final Battle Card, "Guardian's Blade!" when she activated it, Harpuia's twin blades appeared in her hands, "In honor of the one who knew true honor!" Zero got in Harpuia's fighting stance.

Aries and Zero rushed to the center of the field and began slashing wildly, this time evenly matched. Aries tried to fire another of those red blasts at Zero, but she flipped in the air and slashed his back knocking him forward. When she landed she began slashing at him continuously with the laser blades. She then pointed the blades forward and summoned a green cyclone of electricity around Aries, doing massive damage to his armor.

When the tornado vanished, Zero rushed over to Zero activating her last two combat Battle Cards, a Wide Sword and a Long Sword. Aries was clearly on his last legs, because she was able to get quite a few good slashes in before he slashed her away with his sword.

When Zero flipped in the air and landed she saw Aries charging up for one final attack. With nothing else left, she charged up her Z-Saber as high as she could, until the blade was glowing red with energy.

Aries slammed his sword onto the ground really hard, sending a giant shock wave at Zero.

"Time it right or..." Xerox shouted as Zero watched the attack. At the last second she moved out of the way and dashed over to Aries as fast as she could and slashed through him.

"AUGH!" he screamed, "ZEEEEEEERRRRRROOOOOOO!" his armor exploded, leaving only Aries lying on the ground.

"You destroyed a Planet FM artifact," Aries said in disbelief, "Is there no end to your destruction?!"

"You are a real piece of work, you know that?!" Xerox said as Zero walked over to Aries, "You don't even register the destruction you caused, do you?"

"The destruction I caused is for the good of all EM entities, AM _and_ FM alike! Had you become my Queen, then the AMians would have experienced the golden age!"

"Funny, because I feel like being your Queen would be more like being your slave!" Zero stated.

"AMians and FMians all need a single ruler, a ruler that is strong, and who can rule with an iron fist! That ruler is me!" Aries proclaimed.

"A ruler needs compassion, something that you lack!" Zero stated, "You can never be King, neither for the AMians nor the FMians!"

"Those damned humans..." Aries said, "They have destroyed you beyond repair..." Aries rose up and floated over to the front of the room, resting against a wall, "Cassiopeia... enter combat mode!"

"WHAT?!" both Zero and Xerox shouted at the same time.

"I'll destroy that planet... right... NOW!"

Cassiopeia began shaking, even more than it did before. Zero rushed over to Aries about to stab him, but he vanished from the room right before she reached him.

"No!" Zero screamed.

"Kid, we gotta get out of here!" Xerox shouted, "Either that or _we_ end up dieing as well!"

"But we can't just-"

"We can't do a thing against this thing _inside it_!" Xerox reasoned, "Come on! Let's go!"

"But where can we..." Zero then looked up and saw her destination. It would be a long jump, but she could make it if she Transed Out.

"Xerox, let's go! We'll think of where to go from there!"

"Wait, you aren't about to Trans Out, are you?!" Xerox asked.

"If I'm going to stop it I need to be at full power! I'll be fine Xerox, trust me! Besides, we can't reach the Satellite in time unless we Trans Out!"

Xerox hated it, but he knew she was right. He just hoped that she could withstand returning to her human body.

Zero ran over to the Satellite, and transported into the Satellite right on time.

Inside the Satellite, Luna appeared in a red light, but she immediately fell to her knees coughing uncontrollably. Xerox materialized next to her and held her as she coughed.

"Luna!"

"Xerox..." she breathed out before coughing again, "My chest hurts... and I don't think I can stand..."

"Luna... I think you've hit your limit," Xerox reasoned, "If we Wave Change again then..."

They heard a loud noise outside. They looked out the window in front of them and saw Cassiopeia moving into position to attack Earth.

"We have... to stop... him..." Luna said forcing herself to stand.

"Luna-"

"Only the Star Force... can destroy Cassiopeia..."

"I don't even think you'll survive another Wave Change! You're talking about using the Star Force?!" Xerox couldn't believe what he was hearing. She was literally insane.

"Dragon... asked me... if I wa... willing to... fight... even if... there wasn't... any... hope for... me..." she breathed out, "Back then... I didn't... have an... answer... but now... I want... to... fight..."

"But-"

"PLEASE XEROX!" Luna screamed, followed by a series of coughs, "If we don't... then everyone... will die..." she looked at Xerox with a pleading expression, "Please Xerox... one last time... give me... your power..."

He hated seeing Luna like this. He remembered she used to be so vibrant and lively. Now here she was barely able to stand, and she wanted to use the very power that was killing her. This was too much, but he knew where she was coming from. There were too many people down there counting on her. Pat, Rey, Bud, Ace, Sonia, Solo, Dr. Goodall, her parents, Kitty, and even Geo, everyone was counting on her.

"Alright..." Xerox said, "If you really want to fight till the end," he looked at her with a smile, "I'll carry you the entire way."

Luna smiled weakly, and then stood up as best as she could, "I'm ending this Aries... right... now... Transcode 66-" she stopped midway in a series of coughs. It was so much that she had to hold herself up against the window.

"Luna!" Xerox shouted. Luna shook her head and steadied herself.

"Transcode... 666... ZERO!"

Xerox embraced her from behind, and the two of them vanished from the Real World, going into the Wave World.

Zero appeared a bit in front of Cassiopeia. This would be the largest enemy she ever faced, and she was actually a little concerned about her chances of victory. She held up her hand, and was engulfed in a golden flame, becoming Queen Zero.

"Xerox, let's end this!" Queen Zero proclaimed.

"I'm with you all the way Luna!" Xerox said. Queen Zero flew toward Cassiopeia, shouting for what she felt would be the last time...

"Wave Battle! Action!"


	37. Final Battle: Cassiopeia

**This is it. The final fight. I've waited a long time to post this chapter, and I just know that I'm going to be brought to tears as I type this. When I got this story started, I never in my life thought it would get so big. I apologize for all the delays in this story, and I hope that these last two chapters still have the affect I wanted to give. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, and stuck with me all the way till the end.**

**You all are the greatest.**

Final Battle: Cassiopeia

(Play Song: Final Destination/Tales of Symphonia)

Back on the surface of the planet, all the fighting stopped as the shadow of Cassiopeia appeared in the sky. The Mavericks, the Satella Police, even the viruses stopped fighting.

"Guys...!" Gemini Black called out, "Is he really about to fire that thing NOW?!"

"Prez... Xerox... come on" Taurus Fire pleaded, "Don't be dead... You two have to stop this..."

"Ace..." Acid said, "At this point I think we should-"

"It's not over yet," Acid Ace said, "Luna's Brotherband is still there. Zero's alive, and she'll save Earth. We just have to believe in her."

Gemini White looked at Ace as he said that, and then looked up at the sky.

"Luna..."

Queen Zero flew over to Cassiopeia at high speed pulling out a Battle Card, "MEGA CANNON!" she shouted. She then fired at Cassiopeia, catching the attention of the turrets. They then began firing at her, but she flew out of the way of almost all of the attacks.

Queen Zero turned towards Cassiopeia and flew around the top where the turrets were, causing them to fire at each other. She reach a larger turret which had it's guns pointed at her, but she activated her Z-Saber and slashed through it cutting it in half.

"_**So, you're intent on defying me till the end?!**_" Aries' voice called out from inside Cassiopeia.

"As long as we can still stand, we'll fight! Not just for Planet Earth, but for Planet AM _and_ Planet FM!" Queen Zero proclaimed.

"You're going to fire on not just the planet, but your own people!" Xerox added, "What kind of king puts his own people in danger?!"

"_**The kind who will do anything for their dreams!**_" Aries shouted, "_**No one will stop me! Planet Earth's last days are nigh!**_"

"If you want Earth then you'll have to go through me!" Queen Zero stated, "I won't let you destroy the planet and the people I love!"

"_**Just try to stop me!**_" Aries called out. Cassiopeia then began charging up it's main cannon, prepared to fire on Earth. Queen Zero flew in it's way and pulled out three Barrier Battle Cards.

"Aura Shield!" she shouted. A golden barrier appeared around her right at the cannon fired, actually stopping the blast. It took a lot of energy, and Zero was taking damage from the blast, but she wasn't going to let that blast hit Earth. A few seconds later, the blast stopped and she flew back onto Cassiopeia's roof, changing back into regular Zero. She looked at her body in shock.

"Why did we change back?!" Zero asked frantically.

"We used up too much power in that shield!" Xerox stated.

"_**You two are really beginning to make me ANGRY!**_" Aries called out. The section in front of them opened up and what looked like the upper body of a giant mech came out. It had to be at least fifteen to twenty stories tall with a female build, and had two large missile launchers on it's back. The head of the mech had angry red eyes, and it looked somewhat like a woman with a large metal crown and long silver hair. It's hands were large claws, and it looked down at Zero as if alive.

"_**It's going to take a while to recharge the main cannon. In the meantime I've decided to give you my undivided attention!**_"

"Think we can recharge the Star Force?" Zero asked.

"Well yeah, but it'll take a good few minutes to! You'll have to fight normally until then!" Xerox stated.

"Then I'll just have to stall!" Zero noticed the large green orb in the center of the mechs chest, "I bet that's the core! Let me know when the Star Force is recharged!"

"Got it!"

Cassiopeia slammed it's claws down onto Zero, who rolled to the side and pulled out a Gatling Gun Battle Card. She tried to fire at the green orb, but it turned gray, causing the shots to bounce off of it.

"Damn it!" she shouted. Cassiopeia hunched over and fired two large missiles at Zero. She was able to doge one missile, but the other missile hit her head on, knocking her back a good few feet. Right when she forced herself up, Cassiopeia fired a large green beam out of the orb on it's chest, doing extra damage to Zero.

Zero activated a Recovery 500 Battle Card, and then ran back to Cassiopeia's main body. Cassiopeia pointed it's left hand at Zero, and fired a series of red darts at Zero, who managed to move out of the way of most of them. One hit her sending her back, but she caught herself and continued to run forward. She then jumped up and stabbed her Z-Saber into the orb, finally doing some damage to Cassiopeia.

Cassiopeia knocked Zero away, throwing her into a turret. When Zero got up she pulled out a Heavy Ax Battle Card and rushed over to Cassiopeia slashing at it. Amazingly Cassiopeia didn't take any damage from the assault, and punched the floor where Zero was. Zero rolled out of the way, but the Heavy Ax was destroyed.

"We need to get some higher ground!" Xerox reasoned. Zero nodded in agreement and looked around. She saw a raised platform close to Cassiopeia. It was long enough for her to be able to run to the side in order to dodge incoming fire, and it was high enough to put her really close to the core.

Zero rushed over to that platform as Cassiopeia continued to fire at her. When she was at the bottom of it she jumped up right before a missile hit her, and landed in the middle of the platform. Cassiopeia turned around and looked at Zero for a second before screaming loudly like a monster at her.

Cassiopeia fired a red laser out of it's eyes at Zero, who rolled out of the way and pulled out one of her new Battle Cards.

"Guardian's Cannon!" she called out activating the Battle Card. She then fired at Cassiopeia's face making it lose focus. That went on until the orb turned green again, and Zero jumped up and punched the orb with the cannons doing serious damage to the core. She immediately landed back on the platform and saw the mech was sparking.

"I think this thing is on its last legs!" Zero stated.

"It's too soon to make that claim kid!" Xerox said, "Look now!"

Cassiopeia slammed it's fists on the ground as if throwing a temper tantrum, and then started charging up it's green laser again. This time Zero waited until the last minute before jumping to the side. The laser blast destroyed the platform though, and Zero fell to the floor of Cassiopeia's roof again.

"Look out KID!" Xerox shouted. Zero turned too late though as Cassiopeia slammed it's fist HARD onto Zero, doing major damage to her. As it's fist lifted, Zero slowly forced herself to her feet, but was hit point blank by a series of red darts which sent her flying off of the main ships roof. She was left free floating in space until she found the Wave Road again and landed on it.

From where she was she saw Cassiopeia go through a terrifying transformation. The ship began to shift shape revealing silver legs for the mech and beginning to look like a suit of armor for the mech. The mech pulled out a large buster sword with a golden energy blade, and motioned with it's hands as if saying "come on".

"That's Cassiopeia?!" Zero asked.

"Talk about overkill!" Xerox stated.

Cassiopeia rushed over to Zero and slammed its sword at the Wave Road, cutting it in HALF with enough force to delete Zero had it hit. Zero looked at that in horror before running away from Cassiopeia as it continued to fire all of it's lasers, turrets, missiles, everything at Zero, and still slashing at the Wave Road.

"_**This is the power of Cassiopeia! This mech will be the ruin of you and the human race!**_"

When he said that Cassiopeia opened it's chest revealing the main cannon. As it was charging, Zero turned around and noticed the green orb inside.

The core.

"Xerox, is it ready?!" Zero asked frantically.

"Almost! Give it a few more seconds!"

"We don't HAVE a few more seconds!"

"I know! I know! Hang on! This is going to be close!"

Zero stood in horror at the main cannon, knowing there was no way to dodge this attack as she was. Also, it was strong enough to delete Zero instantly if it hit. She needed the Star Force NOW!

"Do it!" Xerox shouted as the cannon fired. Zero wasted no time. She activated the Star Force, becoming Queen Zero and flying straight up right before Cassiopeia destroyed the Astro Wave she was standing on.

Activating her Z-Saber, she charged at Cassiopeia, who looked up at Queen Zero and charged at her as well. Cassiopeia slashed downward with it's sword, but Queen Zero flew to the side and then straight up as Cassiopeia began firing it's weapons at her. Queen Zero flew all around Cassiopeia as it fired at her, eventually activating the Guardian's Blade Battle Card. She flew toward Cassiopeia's weapons and slashed wildly at them, destroying all of the turrets in her way.

Back on the surface, everyone was looking up at the fight, seeing something red flying all around Cassiopeia. The people of Echo Ridge all gathered around looking up at the sky in fear and amazement. Corvus Jack, Queen Virgo, and Libra Scales all exited the school and looked up as well.

"What's that red light?" Corvus Jack asked.

"I don't know," Queen Virgo said slowly, "I remember Ace telling me about a red EM Being similar to Mega Man that was fighting with them."

"That's Zero!" a little girl next to them said, "She saved me during a field trip before!"

"Zero...?" Queen Virgo asked before looking up at the fight.

Luna's parents exited their condo and looked up at the fight as well in horror, knowing full well who was up there.

"Horace, that's Luna!" Mrs. Platz cried out.

"Luna, why...?" Mr. Platz asked, holding back tears, "If what your letter said is true then-"

"That's the curse of that power," Kelvin voice was heard next to them. They turned and saw Kelvin and Hope also looking up at the fight, "Our son had the exact same power as your daughter, and the exact same will to fight."

"Power?" Mrs. Platz asked slowly, "You mean EM Wave Change?"

Hope shook her head, "I realized it when I first realized Luna was Zero. The power may be somewhat different, but it stems from the same place. That power..." she looked up at the fight, unable to hold in her tears, "is the power to become Mega Man."

Back at the Satella Police HQ, Kitty was now on the roof looking up at the fight. She was crying, but for some reason she couldn't help but smile.

"You're amazing, Luna," Kitty said, "I'm so happy that I had a friend like you... Thank you for saving me from Neo Arcadia... Thank you for giving me a family... Thank you..." her words were lost in a few sobs, "for being my bestest friend... in the whole world...!"

In another room, Sonia was still in Solo's room. She looked out the window at the fight briefly, before a groan caught her attention. She looked back and saw Solo slowly opening his eyes.

"Solo...!" Sonia said softly, her eyes wide and tearing up.

"You're... alive..." Solo said softly, "Good..."

Hearing that, Sonia was so overcome with emotions that she burst into tears and hugged him. He said nothing, nor did his expression change. All he did was slowly raise his hand up to return her embrace, tightening it as if to protect her. Lyra and Laplace were in the distance watching them, Lyra smiling softly, and Laplace nodding in approval.

"You really brought us all together, didn't you Xerox?" Lyra said looking up at the fight now with Laplace, "He wasn't a devil at all, was he Laplace?"

Laplace made his usual sighing noise, but shook his head saying "no, he wasn't".

Back in outser space, Queen Zero fired a Gatling Gun 3 at Cassiopeia, who pulled up it's sword to block the attack. When it lowered it's sword, Queen Zero tackled Cassiopeia, sending it back a bit. Cassiopeia held out an arm, and fired red darts at Queen Zero, who this time was able to dodge all of the darts. When the assault ended, Queen Zero charged at Cassiopeia and slashed through its left arm, destroying it and preventing it from holding its sword.

"_**WHAT?! How?!**_" Aries screamed from inside Cassiopeia. Cassiopeia then opened its main cannon again, charging up for its final attack, "_**I'll destroy YOU!**_" Queen Zero charged towards Cassiopeia, but it swatted her away and turned to the planet, "_**But first I might as well finish what I came here to do!**_" he shouted.

"NO!" Queen Zero shouted, pulling out the Guardian's Staff. She then threw it at Cassiopeia, but it shattered on Cassiopeia's armor.

"There's nothing we can do!" Xerox said.

"I won't believe that!" Queen Zero cried, tears in her eyes, "Everyone back on Earth is counting on us! Our friends and family are going to die if we don't do something!" she then looked back up at the Satellite, getting an idea. This would most assuredly kill her, but there was nothing else she could do.

She flew into the Satellite, going into it's Cyber Core. There she immediately ran to the main room. If she was right, and she was a Satellite Administrator, that meant she had ALL of their powers. Her human body wouldn't survive this, and she would only be able to hold this for a short while, but if her memory served her correctly, she had the exact same power as her brothers.

Including the battle forms they used to fight her.

Outside, Aries was preparing to fire on Earth. He had no idea where Zero went, but there wasn't anything she could do anyway. This was it. Earth was finally going to be destroyed.

He heard a loud screech from the distance. It sounded like a bird screech. He looked up and saw something golden and fiery colliding into Cassiopeia. The collision knocked it away from Earth, and the blast missed the planet by only a little bit.

When Aries looked he was in awe. It was a golden fire bird with three pairs of wings. It looked somewhat robotic, but the way it flapped it wings suggested that it was truly alive. He knew what it was, and he was shaking in fear and awe at the sight.

"Phoenix... Heart...?" he asked. Zero pushed her powers to their absolute limit, returning to her original form and accessing ALL of her true power.

Phoenix charged at Cassiopeia, using her talons to slash Cassiopeia, finally destroying the armor around the core. She then flew away from Cassiopeia, and flew in a circle around the mech, sending fireballs down at Cassiopeia, each ball destroying another piece of Cassiopeia.

"_**PHOENIX!**_" Aries screamed, lunging towards Phoenix, who flew away from Cassiopeia's one last good arm. She then flew up, and came crashing down onto the arm, destroying that as well. From Phoenix's view, her vision was clouding up.

_Concentrate Luna... you can do this... it's for everyone on earth... you... won't die... before.. he does...!_

It was time to put this fight to an end. Phoenix flew away a bit, and then straightened herself and spread her wings to the side, "**PHOENIX CROSS!**" she shouted, creating a golden cross in front of her. The cross shot out at Cassiopeia, going through the mech and hitting Aries inside.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" he shouted in the cockpit as his entire body faded away. Cassiopeia exploded, not being completely destroyed, but now damaged beyond use. Phoenix nodded, but then she felt a sharp pain in her chest. She slowly fell down, fading away and Transing her human body out.

When Luna and Xerox emerged, they were inside the cockpit of Cassiopeia, or what remained of it. Luna fell to the floor, unable to stand.

"LUNA!" Xerox cried out, turning her around to look at her. She opened her eyes and looked at him with a weak smile.

"Xer...ox..." she turned to look at the control panel, "We're not... done... yet... self... destruct... to... destroy... it..."

"Leave it to me." Xerox said with a nod. He set Luna down and flew over to the control panel. At first he didn't know what he was looking for, until he saw the big red button surrounded by a force field. It was weak, so Xerox punched through it and hit the red button.

**Self-destruct sequence commencing. Time for evacuation set for sixty seconds and counting.**

Xerox flew over to Luna and held her, now sitting against a wall.

"Xerox... I can't... Wave Change... anymore..." Luna said weakly... "You should... go..." she coughed a few times... "Leave... me... here..."

Xerox smiled softly and shook his head, "Sorry kid, but I ain't goin anywhere."

Luna looked shocked, "But... Xerox... you're free now... please..." she was crying now... "I don't have... much time... left... You... shouldn't... die... for me..."

"I promised remember?" he said softly, still smiling but his voice was shaking as if he was crying, "That's I'd stay by your side till the end. I'm not letting you die alone," he leaned into her and lightly bushed his beak next to Luna's face, "I love you... Luna..."

Luna's eyes were wide, but she then smiled, "Xerox... I love you... too..." she slowly took his hand and snuggled into his embrace, "I'm... so happy... right now..." her voice picked up a bit and she was laughing, "Truly... happy...! You saved... my life... Xerox... Thank you... for everything... you did... for me... I'm so happy... I got to know... a devil... like you..."

"I'm glad I got to know a crybaby like you. You saved my life as well. Partners till the end, right?"

"Till... the... end..." Luna's eyes were beginning to close, "I'm... getting... a little... sleepy..."

"Why don't you close your eyes, kid?" Xerox asked, "Get some rest, you know?"

Luna smiled at Xerox again, and then slowly closed her eyes. As she did, her hand that was in Xerox's slowly lost life, and fell down limb. Xerox held her close, embracing the body of his closest and dearest friend, and remembering the time they spent together. He looked at her again, seeing the bright smile on her face.

She died... truly happy...

As the countdown reached the last few seconds, Xerox hugged Luna's body one last time, this time both of their bodies glowing.

**5...**

**4...**

**3...**

**2...**

**1...**

Cassiopeia exploded in a bright flash. Everyone on Earth covered their eyes, but then cheered loudly as they knew it was finally over. Earth was saved. Mr. and Mrs. Platz both looked down at their Hunter VGs, saddened to see Luna's Brotherband gone.

"She's... really..." Mrs. Platz asked slowly. They looked up and saw Kitty slowly walking up to them. When she reached them she just looked at them pleadingly.

"It it alright... if I still stay... with you?" she sobbed. Mr. and Mrs. Platz both walked over to Kitty and hugged her, all three of them crying for the one they knew they lost.

Back with the Satella Police, the officers were all cheering. At the same time, one by one all the Mavericks returned to normal. Acid Ace and Gemini Black looked around in confusion.

"What's happening?" Gemini Black asked.

"The Zero Virus is being deleted," Acid said, "That could only happen though if the main carrier of the virus is deleted."

"You mean Xerox is..." Gemini Black said looking at Acid, who materialized next to Acid Ace. Acid looked at Gemini Black and slowly nodded.

Taurus Fire looked down at his Hunter VG, noticing Luna's Brotherband deleting itself.

"No..." he said in horror, "Prez can't be..."

Gemini White fell to his knees in shock, realizing what everyone now knew.

"Luna... is she...? he asked slowly. Gemini Black walked over to Gemini White and hugged him.

"Pat..." he said softly.

"She can't be dead... Rey..." he broke down, still with that shocked expression, "She can't..."

Gemini Black sighed and tightened the embrace, "I'm sorry... Pat..."

Acid Ace looked up at the sky at where Cassiopeia exploded from, "You two did good, Luna... Xerox..." he said slowly pulling out a Mega Snack, "I'm proud of you two." Even as he took his series of epic bites out of the Mega Snack, any officers looking at him would note that there were tears coming from his visor.


	38. In The End

In the End...

_One week later..._

"Mom, I'm going!" Kitty called out.

"Okay Kitty, your father and I will be in the air when you come back," Mrs. Platz said as Kitty ran into the kitchen wearing her school uniform.

"Have a safe flight," Kitty said kissing her adopted mother on the cheek. As Mr. Platz walked into the kitchen Kitty ran up to him and kissed him on the cheek as well, "Bye Dad."

"Um... bye," he said, shocked by how quick she ran out of the house, "Are you sure your okay with this?" he asked his wife.

"This is what Luna would have wanted," Mrs. Platz stated, looking at the last picture they took of Luna, her bright smile in the picture bringing a smile to Mrs. Platz. Unlike their first daughter, they kept all of Luna's pictures up.

As Kitty walked to school she saw her best friend up ahead.

"Rey!" she called out. Rey turned around and smiled at Kitty as she ran over to him and hugged him.

"Sheesh, someone's in a good mood," Rey said.

"Mr. and Mrs. Platz filled out the paper work, making it official," Kitty stepped away a bit and showed Rey her ID, which now said "Kitty Platz".

"So you're their daughter now?" Rey asked.

"Yep, I finally have a family again," she looked down a bit and fiddled with her choker, "All thanks to her."

Rey got a little serious, but then smiled again, "Yep, she did a lot of good."

"I'm guessing Pat's still..." Kitty asked as they walked onward to school.

"He's talking, so that's good," Rey said, "but it might still be a while before he's ready to take over again."

"I see," Kitty said, both of them looking down in sadness, "Well, we have to keep going for Luna, so let's call Zack and have him meet us in the cafeteria. I've got big plans for this school," Kitty said with a confident smile.

"What sort of plans?" Rey asked slowly. Kitty just giggled and ran off a bit.

"You better get used to calling _me_ Prez," Kitty said before running off. Rey thought about that for a second, but then laughed a bit before walking off to school.

"She's pretty lively, isn't she Pat?" Rey asked.

"_Yeah... she is..._" Pat said softly in Rey's head. Rey sighed and put his headphones on. He had to keep going for both of them.

As Kitty ran to school, her thoughts went to the one who opened all of these doors for her.

_Thank you so much, Luna... I'll make you proud._

That night at the Satella Police base, Bud, Sonia, and Solo were talking to an officer about what he salvaged from the explosion, or rather, what he _didn't_ salvage.

"It was gone?!" Bud asked.

"All the data from Xerox was gone. There wasn't any fragments of him or any sign of Luna's body anywhere," the officer stated.

"If they were deleted," Solo began, "even if Luna were in Wave Form there would be some sort of left over data."

"That is strange," Sonia said, "I wonder what happened."

"There was one thing though," the officer said pulling something out of his pocket, "My Wizard and I did salvage this. Strange thing is, it was in perfect condition. Untouched by the explosion at all." He then handed Bud something that had everyone, even Solo, shocked.

The Visualizer...

"What in the world," Sonia asked, "How did it survive the explosion?" Bud started laughing, shocking Sonia and Solo, "Bud?"

"Don't you guys see? This is a sign. Prez is alive," Bud said making Solo sigh in sadness.

"Bud, the chances of that are-"

"I KNOW the changes!" Bud said suddenly, shocking everyone, "Bud after everything we've seen so far, and everything we know, maybe... no... I'm _sure_ of it! Prez is out there somewhere!"

"Bud!" Sonia called out as Bud ran out of the Satella Police base. Everyone looked at him as he left, worried about the tears in his eyes, but moved by the smile on his face. Ace and Acid were in their office watching Bud leave.

"Do you really think that Luna is alive?" Acid asked Ace.

"Luna? Doubt it," Ace said frankly, "But Phoenix _was_ immortal. Who knows, maybe one day in the future, Phoenix will return to Earth in a new form. Maybe it'll be a week from now, maybe it'll be years from now, it might even be long after all of us are dead. However, I'd like to think that those glasses being intact are a sign," he pulled out a Mega Snack, "After all, they have a habit of reuniting people with their loved ones," he said before taking a series of epic bites from his Mega Snack.

"I suppose so," Acid said, looking at Ace, "I'm amazed that you're so healthy with the amount of those things you eat."

Bud ran all the way to Vista Point, still holding the Visualizer in his hand. When he arrived, he hunched over a bit to catch his breath and laughed at the irony of it all. Of all the things that could survive the explosion, the Visualizer was the _last_ think he expected. Was it a sign? Was Luna out there waiting to be revived into her next life? Would he even life long enough to see it? He didn't know, but he knew one thing. Yes, Geo was gone now, but the Stelars didn't let that tear them apart. The Platz adopted Kitty, and were now working closer to home as to not isolate Kitty, who was beginning to seem more and more like Luna everyday.

He gave up on Geo too soon...

But he would not give up on Luna...

Bud looked at the Visualizer, knowing full well what he was about to do, but not caring. All of a sudden, it made sense how Geo was able to wait here for so long for his Dad, and how Luna was able to wait so long for Geo as well. He had a feeling, he was sure of it, she was out there. And when she came back, or when ever the next sign of her return came to Earth, it would be right here.

And he'd need these glasses to see it.

"This time Prez..." Bud said sitting down on a bench, "It's my turn to wait for you."

Bud put the Visualizer on, and looked up at the stars, vowing to wait for her to come back. Even if he had to wait his whole life.

He'd be right here... waiting for her...

Mega Man Star Force Zero

The End

**Yeah... I'm proud of this. This is by far the longest story I ever wrote, and by far the greatest in my opinion. Now that it's finished, I'm finally free myself. This was weighing heavily on me, and I wanted to reach this ending so badly. I'm glad that I could reach it. Thank you all for sticking with me for so long. I hope you enjoyed this story. I never planned for it to get so big, but I'm glad that it did.**

**Keep your eyes on the stars... and never give up hope...**


End file.
